A New Hope
by aljnaz
Summary: It's been centuries since the defeat of Chaos, and now Neo Queen Serenity, who is sensing him wanting to come back, appoints her younger sisters Quartet and her daughters Quartet as well to defeat him at all costs. Chaos is not alone though, he has more evil sailor soldiers that are trying to steal hope so it would be easier to take over the planet, will they be able to do so?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE **_

During one time before Crystal Tokyo was formed two groups of people gathered together because of one common goal, protecting the planet Earth. The Z- Fighters were first destroying things like Cell, Frieza, Majin Buu, and Shadow Dragon including Omega Shenron. After the battle of Omega however, one of the strongest fighters of all time, Goku, gave the Sailor Soldiers the Earth to protect in his absence.

So Serena, one of Goku's granddaughters, protects the Earth as Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice along with her friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Tough challenges came across Serena as she struggles with her Sailor Moon self and as well as her Saiyan half. It was until after Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 were defeated that she was able to control along with her future daughter Rini. Rini continues to stay so she can train to be a Sailor Soldier and also control and become a Super Saiyan. She achieves this while fighting Nehelania, a woman who was looking for the purest dream so she regain her youthful beauty for all eternity as well as immortality. Super Saiyan Sailor Moon was able to seal Nehelania away for short amount of time. At the time an unknown force had freed her after her first defeat and was sent loose to get revenge on Serena and her friends and family.

After kidnapping Darien, Serena's boyfriend and future husband, Nehelania challenges everyone to meet her in her dark world in order to retrieve him from her grasp. In a hurt haste Serena then eventually becomes Super Saiyan Eternal Sailor Moon and fly's off into another dimension to save Darien on her own. The others shortly follow her but something in the midst of travel made everyone get split off into different groups, and one by one all were trapped in mirrors. But thankfully Serena was able to reach the dark queens castle in time like she challenged. Darien was rescued; Nehelania was healed and then started over a new life.

Many months later when the girls start High School, Rini returns home to the future. Darien then gets accepted into a really good school in America, but Serena wants him to stay since Rini had just recently left. He goes but then he proposes to Serena and she accepts. But when the day continues there is an attack by an evil sailor soldier and three more sailor soldiers also arrive to help Sailor Moon. They call themselves the Sailor Starlight's. This new enemy also brought along a new family member Reza,related to both Serena and Vegeta, a very distant cousin. She had followed the enemy to Earth since they attacked her home and killed her husband.

It turns out that a woman by the name of Sailor Galaxia was looking for true star seed crystal. She found them, all of the soldiers, Reza, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Sailor Moon was the one to finally defeat Chaos. She did with the help of the Sailor Starlight's, Goku, and Vegeta.

She defeated Chaos on her own but she didn't exactly destroy him, only weakened and sent him anywhere there would be hope. So for many years as Crystal Tokyo was Chaos was building up his strength for his revenge on the White Moon Kingdom, he has found new people to help him get all of the hope in the world, so it would be easier to take over.

Now that everyone is retired a new generation of soldiers takes over and fight to keep the hope alive. And so this where the story begins…


	2. Mysterious Dreams

_**IN GABRIELLA, NEO QUEEN SERENITY, KING DARIEN, RINI, AND KAIRAVI'S DREAM **_

_Running, I have been running for a very long time it seems like but every time but whenever I stop, the Sailor Soldier was still chasing after me. I had my hand on my pen that I received out of nowhere from no one I knew. I felt the urge to run from the evil being sent out to destroy me, but also the need to fight. I grabbed the pen tighter. The Sailor Soldier started attacking me again and sent me against the wall of a building, in the middle of the ally way. No one was around to help since it was pretty much when the world was normally asleep. Not me though. _

"_Give in girl, give up your hope or face the consequences!" The soldier shouted. _

"_No, I won't!" I shouted back. For some reason as I felt the urge to fight I all of the sudden felt like I knew what I was supposed to do. I raised my pen high in the air and shouted, "EARTH PLANET POWER!" after I shouted that call, I felt myself transforming. By the time I was finished I was dressed like my attacker before me except in different colors. Mostly consisting of brown, green and a very light blue to like the ocean. Being caught off guard I was flung off of my feet again. _

"_I had no Idea you were fighting with the White Moon Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo." The enemy commented as she was prepared to attack me again. "This is too perfect the hope of a Sailor Soldier is one of the most powerful in the universe, one Sailor Soldier down, many more to go." She started attacking me with some lightning attack that I was able to dodge. I was a part of the White Moon Kingdom? I have lived in Crystal Tokyo all my life and I have never sensed anything like I could belong there. Was I related to someone who could possibly live there? Without paying attention again the soldier attacked but this time I was able to regain composure and fight with my attack. _

"_EARTH FIRING QUAKE!" I screamed. When my fists reached the ground, a thing of Earth was about surround the soldier, knocking her off of her feet. She was barely able to miss it just in time for her to take to the air. _

"_Nice try," She then looked to the ground from where I had summoned it. I was still shocked that I was able to do something like this. "Sailor Earth, but don't worry, all your hope will be gone eventually along with everyone's in Crystal Tokyo!" In a wave of smoke she was gone. In a shocked state I couldn't move looking at what I was able to do with the ground below me. I was a Sailor Soldier? But how? I had no relation to the White Moon Kingdom that rules the great planet, but yet, I was able to become one! I wonder if my parents were around, would they have known this? Sighing as I felt myself fall to the ground I looked back up at the Crystal palace. It was glowing brightly since Sailor Moonlight herself had just added her light around it, making the Palace impossible to intruders. I had to warn the family of what the evil Soldier had said. I got chills down my spine as I got back up to head home, alone as usual. Tomorrow I will go talk to them, hopefully they will set things right. _

It seemed like a jolt of electricity had woken me up. There was a Sailor Earth?! How was that even possible? More evil Soldiers as well? This just sounds like Galaxia all over again, but with the way it sounded it almost seemed as if they wanted revenge for their master, it couldn't be Chaos again could it? No. he was destroyed centuries ago…I need to warn everyone!

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

After the dream I had I quickly rushed out of my bed, trying not to wake Trunks. How could there be another Sailor Soldier? I thought as I was running towards Serena and Darien. I know Serena would be asleep by now, but she wouldn't mind if I woke her up for this right? Never mind. This is Serena I'm thinking about. As I was running down the hall, I had accidently bumped into someone who was making a turn from another hallway. I was flung off of my feet and so was the other person. When I looked up I had noticed it was my second daughter, Kairavi. She was rubbing her head as I noticed she was in her pajamas as I was. Was it possible that my daughter had the same dream about Sailor Earth? While rubbing my head, I helped up Kairavi; she was doing the same thing as we looked at each other for a minute.

"What are you doing up so late?" I wondered. She looked away for a minute, sighed and then she told me.

"I had an interesting dream Momma; I have no idea how to explain it…" She trailed off as we continued walking to Serena and Darien's room.

"Was there a Sailor Earth in your dream?" I asked her. She stopped dead cold in her tracks, blood drained from her face.

"Yeah…" she was started walking again with me, by now we were almost there. We had just passed Rini and Helios' room. "Why do you think we had the same dream? Is that even possible?" She wondered as we reached their bedroom door. We stopped before we did anything to find someone else behind us, it was Rini. "What's going on Rini?" Kairavi worried. Rini's worried look confirmed to me that she had the same dream as us. Why are we having the same dream with more than one person? This has never happened when a new threat might come to attack us. It's been very peaceful for over a thousand years since the battle of the Black Moon Clan, why all of the sudden is the enemy attacking now? I had knocked on the door several times before Darien finally answered the door. Apparently he had the same dream and Serena as well! What the heck is going on here? So after trying to wake up Serena after multiple times we were finally able to schedule an emergency meeting with all the original Soldiers. None of them had the same dream we did, and it turned out that Serena had it as well. Why not just add the whole freaking palace?!

"This is surely odd." Michelle began. "This has never happened before, why was it only between you five?" She wondered.

"Maybe it's some kind of connection thing." Trista suggested.

"Trista is right; Neo Queen Serenity, King Darien, Gabriella, Kairavi and Rini are all connected in some strong way. So that must have had been an easy way for a dream connection or something." Amy explained as she went back to her thoughts.

"But what I'm more concerned about is the fact more Sailor Soldiers are making themselves known!" Raye exclaimed to gain everyone's attention. "I know this," She started doing air quotes. "Sailor Earth tried fighting the other soldier on her own like you five told us, but can we really trust her?"

"Gah! This is like Reza and the Starlight's all over again!" Serena complained as she put her head on the round table. "Can't we just try to find her and get to know her first?" She asked.

"We have to be on our guard Serena, who knows how long ago that dream actually took place." Trunks told her.

"I agree with Trunks, Serena. I agree with you as well. I guess we just need to find her or something to see if we can question her?" Gohan thought.

"But who will do it?" Goten asked. "I mean none of us Z-fighters really train anymore except for Vegeta, buts that's a given. Seriously girls, do you even train?" he asked them. Amy looked away from her husband, knowing she hasn't been, all of the Inner Soldiers were doing the same and even the Outer's, well minus Amara, sometimes she would step in and transform to help with the Asteroid and Mini Quartet train. "I had a feeling that was it." Goten said as he looked to his wife. Amy kept looking away from, not wanting to meet his eyes. I have to admit I haven't been fighting as well as Trunks and Gohan. For obvious reasons Vegeta does, I swear that man never seems to want to stop, even in times of peace. I would see Goten do so every once in a while but that was to help out Mariah. She is able to keep her temper down while she's fighting now but she still has difficulty keeping both energies up. Serena immediately popped her head up from the table as she looked to her daughter and sister. Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?

"I know!" Serena smiled. "We can have Rini and Kairavi's group fight together to do it! They still train on a regular basis so their power will be at its maximum!" She giggled thinking it was the most brilliant plan ever. Kairavi and Rini, who were sitting together across from me, looked to each other and then back up at Serena.

"That's actually a decent idea meatball head," Kairavi said. "For once you're actually thinking and I'm surprised since it's so late at night." Kairavi smirked as she looked to Serena. She looked like she wanted to slap her sister silly but thankfully Darien stopped her before she did too much damage.

"Well if you want to be that way Kairavi," Serena yelled out of annoyance towards her younger sister, this happening a lot more lately. "Then I'm making you the leader of the whole entire group!" she told her as she crossed her arms, looking away. Kairavi in charge of the new generation of Sailor Soldiers? I can kind of see it. When Kairavi wants to be she can be very ambitious when it comes to certain things, determined to go all the through when things look bleak, but also loving to those who love her back. Kairavi could be a great leader. I just know it. The meeting was dismissed as everyone went back to bed. Kairavi couldn't seem to move as Sapphire was trying to get her to do so. It seemed as if she was paralyzed. I walked over to her, hoping nothing was severely wrong.

"Kairavi, come on now love, you're kind of freaking me out here." Sapphire said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on the top of her hand. "Why do you think she's like this, Gabriella?" he worried when he felt me come by him.

"I think I know, Sapphire, don't worry about her. I'll deal with it. Kairavi will meet you later." I told him. It took him a few tries to get him to leave but eventually he did with some persuasion. Sapphire wasn't normally over protective of Kairavi but when he something huge would happen he would start to get worried. I bent down so I could see Kairavi's shocked face, her mouth was hung open a little, and her bright blue eyes she had gotten from Trunks were filled with worry but also concern. I started doing the same thing that Sapphire did, rubbing her hand to make her listen. I couldn't think of anything, it almost looked like she was frozen on the spot. "Kairavi honey, listen to me." She continued to stay the way she was as I talked. "You would be a great leader, remember when the Black Moon Clan was around? You were incredible with your leadership before your Quartet was put in Eternal Sleep, I was so proud of you. I'm sure that every girl in your group would be proud to call you their leader. I know I'm very proud calling you my daughter." I smiled as she finally looked down at me, now smiling.

"You really think that I could be a good leader?" I only nodded as she smiled. "Thanks, I hope I can prove it too the girls. Unlike with Phantom, I will destroy this new enemy the first time I see him, this time with my niece. I am promising you that right now." She grinned as she got up from her chair and started walking out with me trailing right beside her. We stopped by her and Sapphire's room. "Who do you think this new enemy could be Momma?" She wondered as she kept her hand and eyes on the doorknob. I sighed, having no way of answering her. All I know is there is a Sailor Earth, an evil Sailor Soldier like with Galaxia all over again. Who knows who this could be?

"Honestly Kairavi." She turned around to face, hand still on the door. "I have no freaking clue." I told her. She only reached in for a hug before she went back to her room. I was taken aback for a minute. Serena and Kairavi have been grown for a while now and they hardly do this now a day's. I still welcomed it even though it was quick.

"I hope I can defeat them this time." She told me with a regretful look as she went back inside her room, the door closing in front of me. I stood there in shock myself, not knowing how to respond to what she said. Somehow I managed to find my feet again and started heading back to my room where Trunks was waiting for me. Why do I have a feeling that Kairavi still feels guilty about not killing Phantom the first time around? Has the guilt over a thousand years later kept building up? I was shocked to know that it did, it seemed like she was happy that everything was still peaceful. But was she always worried that someone from the clan attack? That was be completely pointless since I know for a fact they're all dead. I just hope Kairavi can pull up enough hope and courage so she can do this; we're going to need all of what we can get.


	3. Zodiac Soldiers

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

Today was going to be an interesting day, all of the new generation soldiers will be all together for the first time. Sure each of us has been near the other at one point but for some reason never all together. I was wondering how this was going to turn out. Our first mission was to find this Sailor Earth girl. In my side of the dream, I got nothing negative off of it. Earlier today I asked Momma if she had any bad feelings about her but she said no as well as Rini. I was with Rini now and Sapphire and Helios were with us as well. They were going to leave when the meeting started, so far no one has shown up, not even my Quartet has shown up. I was kind of starting to wonder where they could be. I was starting to get angry with them, I told all of them first thing this morning to be here, and they haven't even shown up! Its thirty minutes after they were supposed too! Rini's Quartet was late as well, but she wasn't even worried or angry with them. How could she not be?

"How are you not mad at your Quartet Rini? I told mine to be here thirty minutes ago!" I crossed my arms to keep from doing something I would regret doing later. Rini only laughed at me.

"Oh Auntie Kaira, I learned that they're always late. They told me that they did this kind of stuff back when they worked for the Dark Moon Circus." She told me with a giggle, the guys joined in as well. I gave Sapphire a look and automatically stopped and stepped closer to Rini. I sighed, getting frustrated. I was already a mess knowing that I was everyone's main leader with Makayla being the backup in case something happened to me in battle. Finally I could see everyone coming down together, they all seemed to be getting along decently well to me. I smiled when I saw everyone, especially my own Quartet. Rini's smile got even bigger as well.

"Finally you all showed up." I smirked. Reza smiled back as she knew I was only joking since she has known me the longest out of everyone in this group. Ves Ves on the other hand, didn't take it too lightly.

"Just because you're related to the Queen doesn't mean you can boss everyone around. "She sighed.

"Actually she can when Neo Queen Serenity made her the leader of everyone last night." Sapphire said standing up for me. For some reason I blushed but then it went away when my Quartet started cheering.

"I had a feeling that would happen. It was either going to be Rini or Kairavi." Leah stated.

"Yeah well I'm still the backup right?" Makayla asked with an eyebrow raised at me. I only laughed at it.

"Chill May, you're the backup." She only smiled as she hugged me out of nowhere. Ever since the defeat of the Black Moon Clan Makayla and I were getting closer as friends. She was like a sister to me like Reza was. Leah and Mariah as well but for some reason those two the most.

"My mom and dad said something interesting happened last night that involved you two the king and queen and Aunt Gabriella? What was that about cousin?" Mariah wondered as she got back on the subject. We gathered to tell them about Sailor Earth and the new evil Sailor Soldier that seemed to attack her asking for all of her hope. I looked over to my niece and she told everyone since she experienced the dream as well. They were silent throughout the entire thing but they were mostly confused. I was to when I was witnessing the dream, I felt like I was an observer, someone watching over the innocent girl and not being able to do anything about it. I felt useless that I couldn't help her. She looked so young and scared. The girls were shocked after Rini finished telling them, the same way I was when I had woken up and accidently woken up Sapphire.

"Sailor Earth?" Cere Cere asked in the same shocked tone.

"How did they all miss one?" Jun Jun wondered. I wondered the same thing all last night and this morning.

"Maybe she just didn't awaken till now or something kind of like with Rini?" Palla Palla wondered. Rini ignored Palla Palla's comment, she hates whenever anyone brings that up, even people in the family.

"Could be a reason. Did she live in Crystal Tokyo?" Helios wondered. I nodded answering his question as it was a moment of silence for a while. All of us but Sapphire and Helios went out to see if we could find her. From what I could see my light from me is still there and I haven't had the need to replace it since last week. Looking around the city I couldn't see where there would be a place to where the poor girl was attacked. We decided on splitting up, my group and then Rini's. They decided on staying in the uptown side while we went downtown. Further downtown is where I could see the shrine, and I remember that was the day Reza and I saw Rubeus for the first time. That all seems like yesterday to me as I looked down at Reza's way. She had the same idea I did too. Before I turned the corner of the shrine I heard a shout from Makayla. The rest of us rushed over to her, pen's at the ready.

"Hey, looks like something happened here!" Makayla shouted. She was right. There was a lot of damage from the Earth that looked like it was trying to swallow something or rather someone. I recalled back to the dream and I could hear the girl shouting that same attack as if the battle was happening right now.

"Yeah the Earth looks pretty damaged." Leah said expecting. "Was this where it happened Kairavi?"

"Yes it is Leah. The Crystal on the buildings looks pretty bad too." I told them as I noticed the wall behind them. They all turned when I did. Before anything else could be said, I heard a scream nearby. All of us started running and it was that same girl from my dream! She was short, reddish brown hair, blue eyes that matched the sky. She looked relieved when she saw us. As if she knew who we were, which she probably did, she hid behind us, freighted out of her mind. I gave the girl a reassuring smile, telling her she was going to be okay. I turned back to the girls. "Everyone Transform!" I shouted, they followed my orders.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Mariah shouted.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Reza Shouted.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Leah Shouted.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Makayla Shouted.

By the time everyone was done transforming we landed in front of the girl. She must be too frightened to transform. I would be too not knowing everything as well. Very quickly I summoned some of my Moonlight into my and made it into my signature sword. The girls were trying to fight off the soldier.

"MERCURY BUBBLE WAVES!"

"MARS BURNING FLAME ATTACK!"

"JUPITER LIGHTNING EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE TYPHOON!"

Each attack only did very little damage on the evil Sailor Soldier. She was a different kind of soldier that's for sure. On her left arm she had an interesting symbol about her, I couldn't almost tell what it was but thankfully my cousin was able to figure it out.

"That's the symbol of the Astrology Sign Gemini!" Sailor Mini Mercury shouted.

"Seems like you were able to figure me out girl, you must be a Gemini yourself. I am Sailor Gemini! I am here to steal all of the Hope of Crystal Tokyo no matter the cost!" She shouted as a Blue and Purple like attack reached Mini Mercury and knocked her off her feet. Now that I look at her, her uniform was clad in the same colors to along with her hair and eyes.

"Mercury!" I shouted as I ran over to my cousin, she was starting to get at the soldier but I got in front of her before she could do anything. "Who are you working for?" I asked her with my light sword ready to arm.

"Like I would tell you Moon scum, she sent the same attack to me and then she looked to the new girl with so much hate I almost wanted to look away from her cold blue eyes. Her blue eyes almost reminded me of when Sapphire was evil. A time I wish I can forget completely but can't. After she was done she left in a swirl of the same colors of lightning. All of us stood in shock as we looked to the new girl and then where the Sailor Gemini stood. This was all so confusing nothing was making sense! We took the girl back to the palace and to the Hospital wing, she was telling us she was fine but I wanted to make sure.

"Seriously I'm fine." she told us a thousand times. One of the nurses brought in a needle and she started freaking out. "I HATE NEEDLES!" She yelled as she tried to run, all of the Asteroid Quartet had to hold her down as I stared at her shocked along with Rini. One of the nurses was finally able to get the needle in and the girl finally fell asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was finally safe and under my protection. "What do we do now, Rini?" I whispered to my niece so no one would hear us. I was so new at this leadership thing; I was kind of astonished at myself that I thought of bringing her back here.

"I think we might want to tell my Mom or Grandma Gabby." She whispered back to me. I nodded to her as I told everyone to take a break. De-transforming both of us went to Command hoping one of the two were there. Thankfully Serena was there with Darien. My relationship with Darien has gotten a lot better as well. While the Black Moon Clan was attacking and destroying everything let's just say we were like Vegeta and I after a while. I know the reason why though, he just didn't trust me since I had just returned from Nemesis, evil like everyone else on that planet.

"What happened girls?" Darien asked when Rini went up to go hug her father.

"My group got attacked when we were searching for Sailor Earth, we found her and she was on her own again with the enemy. Here is the interesting thing though. It had the symbol of Gemini on her arm according to Sailor Mini Mercury. Does that mean anything to you two? Do you know anything about that?" I asked. Darien was thoroughly confused but Serena was worried.

"Gemini? Like the Zodiac Signs?" We nodded. Darien went silent as he sat down at the round table next to Serena, who was still thinking.

"Sailor Gemini. Never heard of them. They were stealing hope or trying to from Sailor Earth?" She wondered. I have never seen Serena so scared before. I think this might have been the face I was making last night when Serena made me the leader of the group. I nodded answering her question; she got up from her seat and led me out of the room, while grabbing my hand. She let go once we were far enough down so the other two wouldn't be able to hear us. "Not trying to pressure you or anything, but you and Rini have to kill them and find the source. I have a feeling I know who might be in charge but you need to promise me that you'll destroy them no matter the cost."

"I will. But who is in charge of these Zodiac Soldiers?" I wondered, Serena started walking away as I asked but I swore I could have seen her flinch as she answered me.

"You will find out soon I'm sure. Just make sure he's gone this time. Don't just put him in a different place like I did." She told as she never looked back. She started walking somewhere else instead of going back to the Command Center. I decided on going to go see how my cousin was doing, she got pretty beaten up by Sailor Gemini. _Just don't put him in a different place like I did._ What could Serena mean by that? I scratched the back of my head as I tried thinking but nothing was coming to mind. When I got back to the Hospital Wing, I could hear Uncle Goten, Aunt Amy and Mariah in the room next to Sailor Earth. Mariah didn't look like she was in that great of a mood when I entered and Goten and Amy were doing the best they could try to calm her down. Uncle Goten breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally someone to calm her down, I've been trying to for the last half hour and nothings worked!" he exclaimed as I entered.

"That's probably because she acts like you Goten." Amy suggested.

"What is that supposed to mean Amy?" Goten inquired. Mariah and I started laughing as the two started arguing. I sat down on Mariah's bed as I blocked the two out.

"Are you going to be okay?" I worried. "I can heal you if you want out of here faster." I giggled remembering my healing ability. I have only used it once on Eternal Sailor Mars when it looked like she couldn't breathe anymore when she was trapped on Nemesis and Reza was discovered as Sailor Mini Mars. Mariah only shook her head no.

"I'll be fine it's only a few scratches Mom wanted me to get checked out anyway just to make sure. She thinks I have my father's temper." She giggled again and I had to join along with her.

"Well it's true you do." Amy said. Uncle Goten was about to object but Amy gave him a knowing look and he only sighed, knowing the argument was now a lost cause. Both Amy and Goten left not a while later when Mariah was finally able to convince them she was fine. She was able to walk around and everything. We had a moment alone before I decided to talk to Sailor Earth, I had a feeling she was still asleep though. The Palace drugs were very good in this place. After the wound I had received from Emerald all of those years ago I was able to move around again three days afterwards.

"Hey just wondering Kairavi, would you mind if I took Gemini?" Mariah wondered as she looked down on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I kind of want revenge for her being able to get me s caught off guard. I hate to leave a battle unfinished sometimes." Mariah rolled her eyes with a slight groan. "Gosh I just sounded like Grandpa Vegeta!" She laughed as she showed her nervous tick. I laughed with her again.

"Sure you can Mariah. But if you need help, just ask us. We'll be there." I told her with a smile. She hugged me after I said that and then left to go find her parents again. I stopped for a minute as I sat by the nearby window thinking. The sky was a bright blue, with the sun shining down on Crystal Tokyo. I sighed as I laid my head against the wall. Who was Serena trying to warn me about? What she said kept reentering my mind no matter how hard I tried to get it out. _Just make sure you don't put him somewhere else this time. Destroy him unlike I did._ Who could she possibly mean? I groaned as I got up again, wanting to keep myself busy.

_Trust me Serena; I want to him gone this time too. Whoever it is…_


	4. Kayla Majors

_**CHAOS POV**_

Hope. The one thing seems to control this very universe, this very city that is now Crystal Tokyo. The only way I was defeated was through that horrid thing, thanks to Sailor Moon. No, Serena, I remember hearing her true name. She was powerful when I was fighting, then again being related to a Saiyan, how can you not be powerful? Thanks to that idiotic girl I was only sent away to the darkest place of the universe where, surprisingly, there was a tiny thing of light that I clung onto. That light belonged to the Zodiac family. After I had time to recuperate from that battle, I was able to turn them on my side. Give them my power and turn them into Sailor Soldiers, just like I did with Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow and Seiko. Those few didn't last too long, they had human emotions. The one thing I made sure these new Soldiers didn't have. No emotions, no love, no hope. The perfect henchmen for me to use and if they ever get destroyed by the White Moon Kingdom, it's not like I have more at my disposal.

I have sent one of my Zodiac Soldiers out already on a mission, I haven't heard from her since I have done so. She was supposed to look for the one person with the most Hope in the world. I knew that was Neo Queen Serenity, but I had to think wisely on my targets. I know she will be impossible to get, so I have a feeling the target she has is the right one.

The symbol of Hope would be contained as a certain spirit animal we have discovered through previous trials. That one symbol that shows the most glow around that animal, the dove. On the planet Earth, for the time that I was there, claimed that the Dove was one of the symbols of Hope. The Light of Hope in a sense. Another Light of Hope that I need to destroy. Getting bored, I summoned an image of Crystal Tokyo. It was a bright day there; then again it is most of the time to my displeasure. With another wave of my hand I was able to create flames, all though they weren't real. Seeing this image is one of the few things that keep me going. Out of nowhere I started hearing someone entering my room. It was only Sailor Gemini, the one that I had sent out on the mission to retrieve the Spirit Dove.

"Did you retrieve it, Sailor Gemini?" I asked her. She bowed down to me out of respect. When she looked back up at me, her purple eyes showing she was mad and a little afraid. With my power I made her look back up at me, no longer looking down.

"Unfortunately no, Sailor Chaos." She told me as I released my power on her. I walked over to her. She had her guard up tremendously. "I was thwarted by the Sailor Soldiers of Crystal Tokyo ma'am. Two of them were Saiyan's that you warned us about. They also have my target that you assigned me, Kayla Majors." She told me. Getting angry at Gemini, I summoned some of my black electricity to her, knocking her off of her feet. I went back to where I was, with my back turned to her.

"There should be no excuses for losing a target Gemini. You all of people should know this. You have only one more shot before I terminate you." With a squeeze of my hand I was able to make her whither in pain. She screamed as she felt it, after a minute or so, I stopped to let her breath. By the time I looked over to her, she was on all fours, panting to get some air back in her lungs. "You are dismissed." I said as I saw her purple and blue waves of lightning follow in her wake. After I knew for a fact she was gone, I called upon one of my more trusted Soldiers, the leader, Sailor Aires. "Aries!" I screamed. Just like with Gemini she appeared in a thing of Silver and Red waves.

"Yes ma'am?" She bowed in respect. This one wasn't out of fear like with Gemini. Aries was one of my favorite soldiers; hence I made her the leader of all Zodiacs'. She was ruthless now, no emotion in her heart whatsoever, it was like that before I even showed up to make her like she is.

"Make sure Gemini gets her target this time. If she doesn't, terminate her for me?" I asked kindly. When I looked back up at Aries, she had a wicked that told me she was pleased with her newest assignment.

"Will do." She said as she left in her red and silver waves.

_**KAYLA'S POV**_

The next time I woke up, it wasn't in my home. I was in a bed that looked like it could belong to a hospital. Wires were attached to my body in every single place they could fit on me and I knew I had no way of escaping them, looking around it made me remember why I hated needles and Hospitals. I knew I was in the safest place in the world right now but I couldn't help but feel scared and so uncomfortable. I started looking around for the item that made me transform into a Sailor Soldier. It was by me on my bed side table. I picked it up, looking at it astonished. It was a small little pen, the top part of it was gold and the bottom half was a mix of green, blue and brown. On the top part on the pen must have been the symbol for Earth. As I was examining the pen, I heard someone come in. I was shocked to see the queen of the world at my hospital room window. She was just as beautiful as she was in all her pictures, and I could clearly see the Crescent Moon on her forehead. She smiled at me as she glided over to my bed; I nodded so she was able to sit right next to me.

"How are you feeling? I'm pretty sure the experience you must have had was a horrid one. Don't worry though, when I first fought an evil being, I was scared witless myself until my Uncle told me to step it up." She giggled to cheer me up. For some reason I started laughing with her, no longer feeling scared.

"I'm fine your highness. I was actually on my way to warn you when I got attacked." I told her as I looked back down on my pen.

"Do you know who by any chance and why?" She wondered with the kindest tone possible.

"No not really, I just know they were just trying to steal hope from me. But um, there's something else I wanted to tell you Neo Queen Serenity." I told her. She was listening intently at this point. "I think I might also be a Sailor Soldier, your highness." I told her as I looked back up at her. For some reason she had a knowing look, like she already knew who I was. Did she already know?

"I already knew about you. Well the soldier part anyway." She giggled again and I joined with her. "I just don't know your name." She out stretched her hand for me to take. I told her my name as I did so.

"My name is Kayla. Kayla Majors." I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you. You know, since you're a Sailor Soldier, you can stay here in the palace if you would like. There's no pressure. Oh and you might want to meet with my younger sister Kairavi, she is the leader of the new generation soldiers that you will be a part of. Don't worry, I promise you she is very kind. Just don't piss her off." She added the last sentence as she called in some of the nurses. Neo Queen Serenity ordered them to get me some clothes that looked like I could belong in society and then left me to my own devices. One I was dressed, I decided on walking around the palace, trying to get to know the place. It was freaking huge! It looked like it did on the outside but I never imagined it on the inside. Now that I think about it, the queen never did tell me where to meet her said sister. By now I was totally lost looking for her, when I turned another hallway however one room caught my eye. It was a Training Center. I opened up the doors and no one was inside. The place was stacked with punching bags and other things needed for training. My smile grew larger. It's been a while since I fought just for fun. When I fought the Sailor Soldier I was way off my game. When I was younger, I used to fight so I could keep my father off of me. He used to beat me every now and then whenever he got seriously drunk. My mother died from cancer centuries ago. When I was twenty two I stopped aging along with everyone in Crystal Tokyo. When I lived with my dad, I felt like I couldn't get away. On the day I did, that soldier attacked. Hitting the bag to relief the anger, I heard someone come in the room. She was smiling from ear to ear when she saw me. I remember her. She was Sailor Moonlight! She looked different in her Princess attire but it looked nice on her; she had the same Crescent Moon on her forehead like her sister before her. I stopped hitting the punching bag as I bowed out of respect to her. It was kind of hard to do that when you're in a hospital bed or I would have done so when I was talking with Queen. Princess Kairavi only rolled her eyes at me as I did so.

"No need for the formalities around me. I'm not Princess material like my sister." She told as she ordered me to get up back up. I did so. "So, why don't you follow me?" She wondered as she gestured me to go with her. I did so, following her command. It didn't take long to get to her destination. She led me to what must have been the palace gardens. They were absolutely beautiful; the sun was shining brightly on the colors of the plants and the beautiful bright blue lake that was in the middle. I felt more relaxed and comfortable out here then inside the Hospital Wing.

"So I'm Kairavi." She told me as she took out her hand. I grabbed as I shook it along with her. "So your name?" She wondered.

"Kayla Majors." I told her as I continued looking around. After that we spent the few hours with her asking questions, she genuinely seemed like she wanted to get to know me. She told me she was the leader of the new generation sailor soldiers. I told her about my attack with the soldiers. She told me everything I needed to know about it as well. Apparently a Zodiac sign attacked me and it was Gemini. Thankfully it wasn't my sign. If that attack was bad just imagine what could have happened if my own sign attacked me? For the mean time Kairavi wanted me to stay in the Palace, and if I wanted to go outside I had to take one of the soldiers with me. Before we were able to leave the gardens however, we were stopped at the entrance. It was decently short man; he had really spiky hair standing up and all crazy directions. He seemed really strong to me, he almost seemed like he was someone I was going have to watch while I was here. For some strange reason, Princess Kairavi rolled her eyes at this man. Do they not get along?

"What do you need Grandpa Vegeta?" Kairavi groaned. He glared at her, hearing the attitude in her voice. I know if I ever talked to my grandfather like that I would be a dead girl joining my mother.

"Your sister wants to see you." He said in the same tone. She only rolled her eyes as she turned back to look at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay good, by the way us Sailor Soldiers and Z-Fighter's reside in the North Crystal Tower. There should be an open room with your name on it now, if you need directions ask the Palace staff and or anyone else, I'm sure they will help you." She smiled to me one last time before I heard Vegeta speak again. For some reason I just had the urge to slap him silly when he did, why do I have a feeling this man was going to piss me off all of the time?

"So you're the new Sailor Soldier huh? I bet you have never fought a day in your life." He smirked. I only rolled my eyes as we started walking down the hall. I had a feeling on where my room was.

"Yeah, Sailor Earth apparently." I told him with a little bit of sarcasm. "And I have fought before for your information." I told him as kindly as I could.

"Really then?" he asked as he continued to look at me with a questionable look. "Well don't we put that theory to a test? Tomorrow in the Training Center sound like a plan?" He challenged me with one eye brow raised. I took his challenge and then he left without another word. I looked at him shocked as I did so. How can someone like him be related to Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Kairavi? It boggled my mind. By the time I had finally found my own private bedroom, I was thoroughly tired. I collapsed on my bed. Before I found out I was Sailor Earth, I would get these really horrible nightmares. I always thought it was from living with my horrible father, but now that I know what I do, I had a feeling it was much more than that. I tried thinking about something else while I was asleep but the nightmare kept getting worse.

_I was in a horrible dark dimension surrounded by evil Sailor Soldiers and someone who looked to be the leader. The leader dismissed the others so it was just the two of us. She looked down at me with those yellow eyes with so much greed and hate that I shivered from where I was. Something made me stand straight up again_, _arms automatically cling to my side. They were forced to do so and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't free. I screamed but no one listened and came to my rescue. Where was everyone else? Where was Sailor Moonlight when you needed her? She laughed a cold laugh when she raised her arms a head of her, palms stretched open from both hands. Within a second of a blink, a thing of gold and black escaped her hands and reached my heart. My screaming became louder and louder as I felt something trying to escape from my body. I was barely able to look up at what this crazy soldier had done to me. She seemed happy though as she continued to babble on and on about ruling the Earth and Crystal Tokyo itself. A few words however, caught my attention before I was about to collapse out weakness. Maybe Vegeta was right, I was weak like he thought. If I was strong, I would have been able to get out of this on my own, without my friends to help me. _

"_Finally I can now rule this Earth without worrying about you!" I didn't get to see what was in her hand before she released the same attack on me, but now all I could see is blackness…when will the torture end?_


	5. Love of the Lightning Dragon

_**KAYLA POV**_

Waking up in the Crystal Palace was a different experience for me. I didn't have to wake up in fear of someone beating me every morning, didn't have to hear any yelling what so ever. It was almost as if I waking up in some distant dream world. I had a really nice room to myself in the North Crystal Tower, no one to bother me unless they needed me for some odd reason. I guess they would need me every now and then since I was now a Sailor Soldier like the rest of them. I looked over to my nightstand to fight that my transformation pen on my night stand. It was glowing brightly in the sunlight that was able to shine down in my room. I groaned picking it up. I forgot about my thing with Vegeta today! I really didn't want to fight him already, knowing I haven't been here long enough to know him. But then again it seems like he's like this with everyone, even with his own granddaughters.

After getting up and dressed, I started trying to retrace my steps on where the Training Center room is. Just like yesterday I got completely lost. Eventually I had to ask one of the members of the Royal Family for help and a Sailor Soldier, Gohan Videl and Sailor Jupiter. They seemed worried when I told them about the match with Vegeta. Gohan seemed to have the most worry for me for some reason.

"Are you sure you want to fight him Kayla? He can get pretty ruthless when it comes to fighting." Gohan warned me.

"I completely agree with Gohan on this one. When I first saw his power as a teenager it freaked me out some." Videl agreed. Sailor Jupiter eventually stepped in for me, I was thankful for her at the moment. I know how to fight and hold my ground. Sailor Gemini just managed to catch me off guard, and frightened me a little when Sailor Moonlight and her quartet saved me.

"If she wants to fight let her! I'm sure Vegeta will be easy on new comers. I'm surprised you're telling not to fight Gohan, knowing your Saiyan side."

"I just know Vegeta is all Jupiter. He's been like this ever since I can remember as a little kid. He won't change even for family, well minus the exception of my sister and Neo Queen Serenity." He mumbled as he looked away. I only grinned as we finally reached the Training Center. Everyone automatically looked back up in the air as we entered. I did too, being shocked as I did. He was practically glowing; his hair was blond now when I clearly remember it being black yesterday. How in the world am I going to fight him?

"And you think it's a good idea for Kayla to fight her Jupiter?" Videl asked her as she gestured towards Vegeta who was listening to the conversation, still glowing and blond. I wasn't afraid of it, I was just curious of how he was able to do it. But for some reason he seemed so much more powerful than he was yesterday afternoon. I know that for a fact. Yesterday he seemed like any other person walking down the street.

"He won't kill or maim her or anything, if he did, Serena would chew his head off. Aren't I right Vegeta?" Jupiter snickered as she looked back up at him. Vegeta only rolled his eyes at her comment; I could have sworn I saw a smirk.

"Whatever you say Jupiter." He said as he floated back down on the ground, no long were the waves of yellow glowing around him, his hair was also no longer blond but back to his normal black. What the heck was he doing just then? Vegeta no had his attention to me. "Well, what are we waiting for? Just transform already." I looked at him and then down at my pen, the first time I transformed, I had no idea what I was doing, and it just came out of my mouth. I almost had no control at what I was doing. I breathed in deeply, remembering the call I did when I was fighting Sailor Gemini. Everyone stood back eventually and I began the call. "EARTH PLANET POWER!" I shouted. In a rush of water I felt my gloves and skirt on and then after I saw that some flower like petals I felt my top bow in the middle appear, then with a rush of pure brown I felt my tiara and anything else I knew I was done when I landed. I looked over to Vegeta, getting into a fighting stance. The other three eventually went to go watch us fight. "Well that's some neat magic trick, Sailor Earth. But let me show you a better one." He smirked but I felt a bad vibe coming out of it. Out of nowhere it seemed like, a ball of energy or light it seemed like appeared in his left hand and I had no way of defending myself. He fired it, and then I was flung over to the side of the room. Before Vegeta was able to do anything else, Videl rushed over to help me.

"Vegeta are serious right now? She's not _that_ of an experienced fighter! I can't believe you would do that!" She hollered as she tried to help me up. I told her I was fine as Vegeta came back with a nice little comeback of his own.

"She needs to know how to tough these Zodiac soldiers' powers are. That was weak considering what I can really do to her." He remarked. I only looked to Vegeta, without saying a word, I attacked him.

"EARTH FIRING QUAKE!" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the ground again. The ground did what did last time, and Vegeta was able to dodge it. I went back to him and started kicking him and punching him in any direction I could think of at the moment. This seemed to continue on for a while as I can hear the concerns from Gohan and Videl. They never fazed me as they were trying to get me not fight him. After I a while I was almost used to Vegeta's fighting techniques. But something definitely caught me off guard. As I was about to attack Vegeta, he seemed as if he disappeared out of thin air! How in the world did he do that? I stopped fighting for moment trying to see if I was able to detect his next move. Unfortunately I wasn't and Vegeta was able to punch me really hard on my back on an old bruise my father had gave me a few days before my first attack. I was automatically backed on the ground, finding it somewhat hard to breath. I de-transformed from Sailor Earth as Videl came back to help me along with Jupiter.

"Vegeta, I swear sometimes you're one of the worst people alive, look at what you did to Kayla!" Videl snapped at Vegeta. It seemed as if she was trying to be the parent in a sibling fight. I eventually had the help of Sailor Jupiter. I had an arm around her shoulder as she held me up. Everything was actually screaming at me now on my body.

"I'm not the worst, Videl, and you know it. Kayla needs to grow a thick skin if she ever plans of fighting again. Right now, to me, she's just as weak and useless as any other human but who can transform. Whoever thought to choose her as the next guardian of the Earth was surely mistaken." He snapped at her and then his eyes were locked on me. He then left after that, the battle will always be unfinished now in my eyes. I hated having a battle unfinished. I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"Is he always like that?" I wondered as nicely as I could. The other three only gave me a simple look that told me yes.

"Yeah, unfortunately Kayla. I've known him since I was a boy and he's somewhat changed but only to the point of not wanting to kill all of us." Gohan explained. If I was going to be living in Crystal Tokyo, Vegeta was someone who I was going to have to watch all of the time it seemed like. I'll always be trying to prove I was worth of being a guardian as he called me. After a while Gohan and Sailor Jupiter continued showing me around and what told me what everyone did around here. Whenever I would have to make my rounds on the city I would have to take someone with me. Rather it be Princess Kairavi or anyone of other younger Sailors, I was not allowed to go on my own. Gohan told me that order was made under Neo Queen Serenity, worried about my safety. I have no idea why I would need to be attacked again. But then again every time it seemed like when Gemini attacked me, she mentioned something about stealing my hope. Is it really possible to steal someone's Hope? I decided on asking Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey, Jupiter?" she turned her attention as we entered the main hallway, Gohan's oldest and only daughter, Pan, caught his attention and he went over to her. Jupiter seemed to be listening to what I was saying but she seemed dazed as she was watching Gohan and Pan. I decided on saving my hope question for another time, a different soldier. "Are you in love with Gohan?" I bluntly asked her. Thankfully Gohan and Pan were out of ear shot to be able to hear me. Jupiter was blushing a brilliant red as she looked away from Gohan entirely. She gave me a sad smile as we walked away from the two. Just by watching these two for the last few hours made it seem like she did.

"I guess I do. I don't know why but every time I do see him I always feel better if I was in a bad mood, every time I see him since we met I always get butterflies in my stomach, and that was centuries ago. He's one the few people I trust aside from my fellow soldiers and Neo Queen Serenity, he's one of the few people I think about the most other than my daughter Leah. So yeah I guess you can say I'm in love with Gohan. Ever since we met I have been but I know he loves Videl more than he can ever love me. I guess that's also another reason why my marriage failed other than him being afraid of my power in this place." She sighed as she looked to the direction Gohan and Pan were at and then she decided on heading back to the opposite direction. "Well if you ever need anything just let me know okay Kayla?" She asked as she started walking. I nodded as I went to go find one of my generation soldiers. Maybe they can calm me down from my match with Vegeta this morning. I was still a little mad that he ended it so early. Before I was able to do so, Eternal Sailor Jupiter stopped me before I was able to again. "Oh and Kayla, would you mind keeping this between us, especially to Gohan and his family and my daughter?" She wondered. Her green eyes looked at me with worry and suspicion wondering if I was able to keep such a secret from anyone in the palace. I only smiled at her, telling her that I would keep the secret.

"Don't worry Lita I will." I told her, her smile grew even more as she went to a different part of the Palace. I decided on doing the same, trying to find someone in my group, something to do. I eventually did and it was Inner Soldier group huddled together in one of the main halls. When I got to them, never broke formation. It turns out they were talking through a communicator of Leah's. It was light green case that had a lightning four on the front. In the screen I could see Princess Kairavi. Was I late for a meeting or something? "What's going on you guys?" I asked. All of their heads popped up right when I said that, it almost was kind of creepy.

"Oh we meant to go looking for you Kayla!" I think it this was Makayla, Princess Kairavi described her as bubbly, a little ditzy and sometimes naive but loyal nonetheless. She was right to give me that description.

"But then we heard you were fighting my grandfather today so we decided on letting you rest." Mariah added. Everyone then turned their attention back on the communicator.

"Well I can't really do my rounds in the city today girls; do you think you'll be fine without me? My sister is being a pain today." Princess Kairavi muttered, in the background I could hear Neo Queen Serenity yelling at her younger sister, eventually she started tugging at her while she was maintain balance with the communicator. All of us were doing our best to keep from laughing; it was impossible at the moment considering how funny for me it was. I always imagined Neo Queen Serenity so elegant and graceful never did I imagine her doing something like this. "If an attack happens just contact me and I'll be there!" she told us as she finally hung up the communicator, the screen going blank again. All of us followed her orders and decided on going out on the town. I don't think I have ever been on this side of town before. It was absolutely beautiful with the way the sun shone on the Crystal that is a part of the buildings. Back in where I lived, it was never really this glamorous. It was almost as if the Crystal didn't reach that part of the neighborhood for some odd reason. I never questioned knowing that's where I was going to live for all eternity pretty much.

I got paired up with Leah, Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She was so much like her mother in looks, but in personality she was so different it really shocked me. Leah was a little shy around me when we got paired up. She seemed really nice though, so the silence wasn't all that awkward to me. Looking back over to Leah, I wondered if she knew about her mother being in love with someone who she knew was taken? I know I promised Lita I wouldn't say something, but this would bug every time I see any of them. I wonder if Pan and Videl suspect it too. She looked back over to me, and then smiled, knowing something was bugging me. Well it was more out of curiosity then anything.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Leah wondered, the same smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel so comforted by it, it was like I was talking with Neo Queen Serenity again. Are all of the girls like this?

"Well I had an interesting conversation with your mom this morning." I said as we turned a corner of the street, stopping where we had to crossover to the other side. I had no idea where I was going but Leah seemed to so I just followed her.

"Uh oh what did my mom say?" she worried, thinking her mom offended me.

"Oh it's nothing bad, but she had feelings for someone in the royal family. I know I can't help her with it since he's married and all, and every time I think of it, I feel so bad for her." Leah only grinned again as we crossed the street to the park where we decided on taking a break. Why do I have a feeling she already knew something about this.

"I've known about that. I know how you feel about not knowing on how to help." She sighed. "I know she loves him, I think I noticed it after my father left us." She told me as a moment of silence washed over us. "I try acting like I don't know anything so she knows I won't have to worry about her, but I still do no matter what." She then brought back her smile that makes her look like Lita. "I just hope one day she'll be her old self again, and then for me I hope that my relationship with anyone won't end up like hers." I smiled, knowing that was she would hope for in her future. I always hoped for the same thing. After my mother died centuries ago, things with my dad became worse and he resulted to drinking and the beatings. I always hoped for a better future every day, and whenever I would think of someone in the Royal family having serious troubles I just scoffed at the idea. Now I know better, the girl has so much hope in what she wants; I just know it'll end up right for her. Before I was able to say anything, screaming started ensuing. Out of instinct, Leah grabbed her pen and I did the same a few seconds later. Is this what it's going to be like all of the time now?

"I'll hold of the Sailor, just go get the others and warn them!" Leah yelled as she began her transformation call, "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she yelled and in cascades of lightning she was now Sailor Mini Jupiter. I followed Mini Jupiter's way and started running, but it seemed as if they already knew about the enemy attacking. They were all transformed before me. Mini Mercury attacked first, already seeming like she was pissed off. Now that I remember correctly Gemini and Mercury seemed to fight each other the most the last time she had attacked.

"MERCURY BUBBLE WAVES!" Mini Mercury shouted as waves of bubbles left her hands and eventually attacks Sailor Gemini. Now that I knew what I was doing she was dressed like a Sailor Soldier, with the colors of purple and blue with her hair and eyes to match. Mercury started yelling for some reason when I looked back up at her. Sailor Mini Venus however, knew what the reason was. After a minute or so, Mercury now had an odd glow like Vegeta had this morning and her long blue and black hair was now blond and her eyes were strange turquoise. What the hell just happened to her? Mini Mars commented on my shocked expression.

"She's part of the Saiyan race Kayla, when they train hard enough they obtained this level and higher. Vegeta obtained the highest level of it as he could." She told me. Then she noticed I wasn't transformed. "Why aren't you transformed? Who knows how long Mercury can keep this up? Even the Princess has trouble keeping both energies up! Transform now already!" Mini Venus yelled at me as she got in front of me to block an attack from Gemini. "VENUS LOVE CRSCENT BEAM SHOWER!" she yelled as beams of crescent moons came from her hands above her and then aimed for the evil sailor soldier. I followed my orders from Sailor Mini Venus.

"EARTH PLANET POWER!" I yelled, I made my transformation quick and easy, but the time I was done I noticed that Mercury was becoming very weak as it was. Sailor Gemini however, saw and heard everything that was said between me and mini Venus. This can't be good if the enemy knows my Earth name right? Gemini laughed as her and Mercury landed back on the ground.

"Well you just made a rookie mistake didn't you Kayla?" Gemini asked as she looked from everyone in the group and then over to me. She laughed again and I automatically got chills down my spine. I tried not showing how scared I was but it probably seemed evident. Even though he wasn't here I wanted to prove Vegeta wrong. "Prepare to live a life of misery!" She continued to shout as she raised her hands wide open at me but she seemed to be aiming for my heart. I couldn't stop what was about to happen. Sailor Mini Jupiter had managed to get in front of the attack that was meant for me.

"NO LEAH!" Everyone shouted, including me. Leah screamed in pain as a bright glow illuminated around her. After a while, Leah was unconscious and I could hear a roar nearby. I looked above her and a bright Dragon covered in lightening could been seen hovering over her. I was numb where I was, knowing I couldn't do anything to save her. What are we going to do? Sailor Mini Jupiter seemed as dead now as she was on the ground, completely tapped out of energy. When I looked back up at Sailor Gemini I have never been so angry in my life, not even living with my father have I ever been so angry.

"Damn she wasn't supposed to get in the way! It was supposed to be you, now I know I'll be in so much trouble!" she complained as she looked over to me. She then started attacking random people since everyone all of the sudden felt the need to protect me. Every time I would try, I would be told to get back down. We need some serious help if we are going to be Gemini.

_**SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

As I was with Serena discussing on our newest member, I felt someone's power rise really high and then out of nowhere I felt another go drastically low, almost to the point of death. The first one was Mariah, that I knew for a fact and the second seemed to be Leah… she was almost dead it felt like. The door to Serena's door burst open to reveal Lita, looking worried. This definitely set my theory of Leah being hurt into motion.

"Serena you have to help her! Please do something!" Lita begged her as her green eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to pull over. Serena only looked away from Lita, knowing all too well that she won't be able to transform. She can still be a Saiyan but sometimes that isn't always enough.

"You know I can't Lita but Kairavi can." She smiled as she looked over to me. "I'm going to give you something that will help you in defeating these Zodiac Soldiers. Tell me now if you can't and I will get my daughter to do so." Serena asked me. I nodded my head yes and she took it from there. It was a long minute or so as she held her hands in front of her, glowing a bright white light. Her crescent moon on her forehead was glowing brightly and then eventually a wand was formed in her hands. The rod it's self was silver with two handle bars on each side. On the top part was a Crescent Moon on top of it and I can barely make out the Silver Crystal right in the middle. It started floating over to me, and when it reached me I grabbed it. "To defeat the Zodiac Soldiers, just say Moon Eternal Love Shower. Every time you shout this at a Zodiac it should destroy them." I nodded showing that I understood. I got out my transformation pen as I quickly handed it to Lita so I can transform into Sailor Moonlight.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted. I hurried up the transformation, grabbed the wand from Lita and rushed out the Palace in a hurry to save my Soldiers.

When I got there, Leah was passed out in Soldier form with some Lightning like Dragon floating above her head. It was still circling around her as everyone was still fighting. As Mini Mercury fired her blast, she was then knock out dead cold from hitting her head on a nearby tree in the park. She was no long a Super Saiyan as well. Kayla was transformed into a Sailor Soldier now combining an attack with the other girls that were still able to fight.

"MARS BURNING FLAME ATTACK!"

"VENUS CRECESNT CRESCENT LOVE SHOWER!"

"EARTH FIRING QUAKE!" Sailor Earth shouted as she was standing in front of Leah. When I looked over to Mariah I just knew that she was never going to forgive herself for letting this happen again. I told her that I would let her have Sailor Gemini but I have a feeling that I have to be the one to vanquish every single Zodiac.

"Great you again Sailor Moonlight. I thought you learned your lesson last time." She smirked when she landed back on the ground. She was eyeing the Lightning Dragon over her head. I followed the gaze and then back to her.

"I guess I never did, Gemini." I told her as I started preparing my wand. She got back in a fighting stance, getting prepared to attack; I just hope the weapon that Serena gave me will be the one to kill them… "MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!" I screamed, silver light appeared from my wand slowly forming from the crescent moon and then eventually spewing from the Silver Crystal onto Gemini. When the light grew so bright I wished I was able to close them as I could hear Sailor Gemini scream in pain from the light. By the time I was done, all I could see was dust before the wind was able to make it fly away. For a while it was quiet between the ones that were awake. Somehow we managed to get the Lightning Dragon back in Leah's body as she slowly started waking up along with Mariah.

"Where did you get the weapon Kairavi?" Mini Mars asked me. I looked down after I had help my cousin up.

"Serena gave it to me so I can kill all of the Zodiac Soldiers. I gave I have to be the one to kill him after all. Sorry I couldn't let you do it Mariah." I apologized. She only smiled as Makayla tried supporting her. Mariah seemed to be the most beaten up other than Leah, with some bruises and cuts but it wasn't nothing that couldn't be healed through rest.

"It's alright. I'm just glad she's gone." Everyone else agreed as I looked over to Sailor Earth was supporting a weak Leah. She seemed like she felt bad about something, but I decided on not bringing it up. We walked back to the Palace and I looked around the City. Sailor Gemini did a lot of damage and it's going to take some serious man power to get it re-fixed. I just hope that Sailor Gemini was the only that was going to attack us.

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV**_

It was out of nowhere when I felt that Sailor Gemini was out of the world. She was no longer going to be able to help me. I knew I should have trusted one of the Zodiac's that would actually be able to do something! She was supposed to get Kayla Major's hope not that Mini Soldier. I guess she wanted to get it and bring something back before I terminated her or rather Sailor Aries terminate her. Who will be the one to replace Sailor Gemini? Who can actually get the job done? Smiling, knowing the one I know will get the job done. She is dependable, loyal, and persistent. I just know very soon I will be able to get the Hope that I need. But this time it will be a different target, during the fight I noticed she was losing hope, I need someone who always believe in something that will turn out the way he or she.

"Sailor Taurus!" I called out. In a swirl of purple and light green, she reappeared in front of me. She bowed down to me out of respect.

"Yes madam Chaos?" Taurus asked as she continued to stay on her knees.

"I want you to take Sailor Gemini's place. Your target is this girl." I said as I summoned a picture of the girl and flung it over to her. "I want the Dove of Hope. If you bring back something completely different then you will be terminated, is that understood Sailor Taurus?"

"Yes it is." She then looked back down on the photo in her hands. "She looks familiar, what is her name? Do you know it by any chance?" She asked. I only grinned at her as she continued to look at the photo.

"Yes I do know her name." I continued to smirk. "Her name is Mariah Son, the cousin of Neo Queen Serenity." I just continued to smile as she disappeared to go get her next target.


	6. Mariah's Folly

_**KAYLA AND KING DARIEN'S DREAM **_

_I hated being a princess with a burning passion. I would be a Sailor Soldier, actually worth of doing and it gives your life meaning instead of the meaningless parties and lives of Princesses, getting forced to marry. That last part was never going to happen in a million years. Our families, I know, are one of the most powerful aside from the people who currently rule over the planet Earth. They have a Prince Darien who is bound to rule the world one day, when he is to be married himself. I love Prince Darien as my own older brother in a sense, I can never see that happening to us, and I just hope it's another poor Princess nearby who will do this for the throne. Darien and I have been friends since we were old enough to start crawling. To be married to him would probably ruin everything between us. Getting bored with the topic that was at hand, I decided on finding him. I had a feeling that he was on the Moon, seeing their Princess Serena. He doesn't think I know he's in love with her, but I do. We have known each other for as long as I can recall, how was not able to read his face? His body movements? I just hope he knows what he's getting into doing this. It is forbidden to fraternize with the people of the Moon and vice versa. I have no idea why, but it's been like this since I was born. Finally seeing him, he started getting scared and started walking another direction. I only groaned out of frustration as I continued to follow him and holler at him to gain his attention. _

"_DARIEN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. I hardly ever do, but when I do he knows about something serious. He flinched a little as he heard me yell and then slowly turned around. "You know you're eventually gonna get caught if keep this up. I can't keep covering for you!" he looked at me, confused. _

"_What do you mean Elena?" he looked at me. I only raised one eyebrow as I pointed my head to where the Earth was facing. Darien sighed as he looked back up at me. "Please don't tell anyone Elena." He begged me. I looked in his eyes to see if he seriously cares about their princess. Not only were people in the Solar System guarding we were too in some ways. If I was a Sailor Soldier I would be doing a whole lot more than what Darien's generals were doing. I then smiled knowing he seriously cared for her. _

"_Fine. I won't, but I'm done covering for you!" I teased him. _

"_What have you been telling my family if they ever asked you anything?" He wondered as we headed back to his Palace. _

"_I told him you were with your Generals, training very far away so that nothing on the Palace grounds wouldn't get damaged. That excuse can only go so far." We both laughed knowing I was right. "I even had to get Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite to go along with the story! They aren't too happy with you right now." Darien groaned out of frustration as we stopped walking, his arm in front of me making me stop. I looked to him, wondering why he was doing it. I looked over to where he was looking; both of our fathers were coming toward our direction. I had a bad feeling something was about to happen and I wouldn't like the outcome. I looked over to Darien; he looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. Darien put his arm around me when they reached us. He always did this when I felt scared, worried, or just needed him near me. Like I said he was the cool big brother that I'll never have in my family. _

"_Hello children." The King greeted. I curtsied out of respect, just like I grew up being taught to do. He nodded as I went back to my normal stance. "We have some interesting news, all of them good!" he happily said. If they were happy news, then why do I feel like that it wasn't for either me or Dairen? My father brought me out of my thoughts. _

"_Elena my dear I, your mother and the king have been talking about your recent issues about being a Princess, your true destiny." He told me as he looked over at the King with a somewhat knowing look. I rolled my eyes when he said that. "But we have decided since it made you so unhappy, to make you a Sailor Soldier as well." He smiled as he held out a pen in his hand. It was beautiful! The top was gold and had the planet Earth's symbol on top. On the bottom were the colors of light blue, green and brown. The colors of the Earth itself. I grabbed the pen from my father's hand, happier then I have been in a very long time. _

"_Thank you Papa!" I said as I hugged him. He tensed up as I did. Why did he? He always did say I was daddies little girl and he loved the hugs…something must be really huge for him to not be happy for me. The King took over from there since my father all of the sudden seemed as if he couldn't speak. This was really freaking me out and it must have shown on my face by now. Darien however remained as passive as ever. _

"_The only thing is, I and the council," when he says him and the council, it normally means just him. "Have decided that you two should marry. The war between the Earth and Moon is starting to become too great to control. Especially that Beryl. She has most of Earth's army under her control. If we joined houses we will be unstoppable and Beryl will be defeated before she even thinks about going to the Moon next." I stood there dumbstruck for a moment and so did Darien. My worst fear was realized, I was marrying my best friend and I have no way around it! If we were married we would be so miserable. He was would miss Princess Serena so much I know it would be my fault for tearing such a beautiful thing up. I wanted Darien to be happy. That's always been one the important things in life and right now I was going to make it happen. I looked over at my transformation pen that my father gave me and then threw it in our back yard pond, watching it float to the bottom. That was just a bribe by the King! He never believed that I could be a Sailor Soldier like the rest of them in the Solar System. In a hurt haste, I was running like mad to find Darien's Generals. One of them would do for what was about to happen to me. After a while of looking I was able to find Kunzite and Jadeite. They were happy to see me at first and then the smile disappeared when they saw that I started crying. _

"_Princess Elena, are you alright?" Jadeite worried as he tried coming over towards me. Before anyone else could do anything I rushed over to Kunzite's sword that he always had on him. It was a little too late to stop me when I finally grabbed a hold of his blade. In a hurried haste before I had to feel any pain, I jammed the sword into my heart. I can hear everyone shouting my name, Kunzite, Jadeite, my father, the King, and mostly Dairen. Amazingly enough I still had a little bit of life left as Darien held me in his lap, crying. He grabbed my hand and I was able whisper one thing to him so our fathers wouldn't be able to hear him. _

"_Be Happy." I told him as I finally closed my eyes, forever. _

_**KAYLA POV**_

It wasn't the dream that woke me up but a knock on my door. I very slowly got up, still a little dazed and confused. I opened the door, a little shocked to see who it was. It was King Darien; he was still in his night ware looking just as confused as me. Was he able to have the same dream as me again? What was it with these people and being connected to my dreams all of the time? I allowed Darien in the room and stood where I was as he sat in an empty chair in my room. It was a long moment of silence as we both thought over the dream that just happened.

"Well that was surely interesting." King Darien teased. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I joined next to him.

"I had no idea I was so connected to everyone." I began as Darien paid more attention. "Another great that would be answered would, why did it take so long for me to be reborn?" I asked him, he only shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be a lot of factors, but after that dream, I'm kind of glad you were brought back." He smiled and mine only grew larger. I was surprised that I was able to do so considering how early it was. "Did you really want me to be happy with Serena back then?" he wondered.

"Yeah apparently I did. And I still do. "After he left I collapsed back on my bed wanting to go back to sleep but I had a feeling if I did, I would have either another nightmare or a flash from the past. The flash from the past really took a lot out of me for some reason when it did happen. When Darien left, I immediately closed my eyes, hoping to not resurface any time soon.

_**MARIAH OR SAILOR MINI MERCURY POV **_

I asked Kairavi for Sailor Gemini, I got her but in the end I couldn't kill her. Was I really that weak compared to my cousin? Any of my cousins really? For the first time in months, I, my father, and mother were out and about in the town. Just having a regular family day. Well as normal as it can get. All of were us were walking, the sun was out with a few clouds but overall the perfect day for me. Normally I would be happy about something like this, but my mind kept going back to yesterday horrible battle. All of us were eating lunch and everyone was staring at us. I was used to the stares that came with being part of this family, so I have no idea why Daddy was getting so upset about it. He's been in Crystal Tokyo longer then me!

"I wish everyone would stop staring!" Dad yelled, as if on cue, everyone automatically looked away from our table.

"Goten, we have been dealing with this for thousands of years, why is it just now getting to you?" Mom wondered, I tried to hide my smirk and laughter. I have no idea why but every time my parents almost start or do start an argument it was funny. I guess it's because I know in the back of my mind that they'll never want to leave each other. After a while, we decided on wondering around the area, none of us were transformed, not even Mom. There hasn't been an attack since Sailor Gemini, so we thought it would be safe. My parents were talking amongst themselves, I stayed silent. For some reason I can't get over yesterday's fight. Was I so bent out of shape that I couldn't fight as well as I did when the Dark Moon Clan was around. Almost reaching back to the palace, Dad finally noticed that something was wrong with me. Have I really been this quiet the entire day?

"Okay Mariah, what's up?" he wondered with a demanding tone. Mom started to listen as well.

"Nothing's wrong Daddy." I told him so he wouldn't have to worry. He already was as he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I was almost through the door to the palace. Mom blocked my entrance to it now.

"You don't call me Daddy unless there's something wrong missy." He urged me to tell him. I groaned out of frustration, crossing my arms. I really didn't want to tell them I felt weak and so defenseless when it came to yesterday's battle. They knew I was knocked out cold and everything but they don't know I only lasted five seconds with Gemini. You would think I would be able to defeat my Zodiac Sign! Dad noticed the change in my behavior as I suddenly grew angry. My mother noticed this as well. "Mariah…" My dad trailed as I made him finally let go of me. I felt like I was about to cry, but I was able to hold the tears back with success.

"Mariah honey, please tell us what's wrong. We only want to help." My mother pleaded.

"Unless it's about how to make me stronger then I don't want to hear it!" I yelled as I started running away from them. I could hear them calling me but I never stopped, I just wanted to be alone.

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV**_

I know it hasn't been that long since I have asked Sailor Taurus to go after her target, Mariah Son. I know it hasn't. I know for a fact that it was only yesterday when I told her! Getting I shouted her name so she would have no choice in coming in to see me. She was looking bored out of her mind as her green eyes zoomed around the room. With my power I mad her bow down to me and I started walking closer to her. She flinched from the pain, the closer I arrived. But she never screamed once. I bent down to her level as she was able to look back up at me. Green eyes showing anger and some tiny bit of fear.

"Where is the symbol of hope I have asked you to retrieve from Mariah Son, Sailor Taurus?" I calmly asked her.

"I haven't exactly been out looking for her yet! I was about to leave when you summoned me!" She defended herself. With the way it sounded I know she was just trying to hide her cover for not doing the work. I got back up from my knees but made her stay where she is.

"Get it now. Or you know what happens. Remember your sister Gemini?" She flinched as she recalled. Sailor Moonlight had destroyed her. Thinking back, Sailor Moonlight does look an awful lot like Neo Queen Serenity. I shook my head of the horrible thought as I let Sailor Taurus move again. She was shaking as she was able to move again. This time I can tell she was now angry. Clenching her fists as she was able to get up, she was finally able to look at me again.

"Yes, I understand." She told me. I gave a wave of dismissal, watching her leave in her waves of green and purple. Sailor Aries returned shortly after her in the same spot. She only smirked at me knowing what I was going to ask.

"I'll take care of it when she fails." She told me. She bowed to me out of respect, and then left the room.

_**GOTEN POV**_

What the heck is wrong with Mariah? She has never been like this before and it was really worrying me. Before she had run off, she yelled _'if it's to tell me how to be stronger then I don't want to hear it!_ Did my daughter really think she wasn't powerful? That was stupid if she thought that! She is the daughter of a Sailor Soldier and a Super Saiyan! She is one of the most powerful people in the world alive right now. Why would she think this? Was she trying to measure up to Serena in power or even Kairavi and Rini? I only groaned out of frustration as Amy and I were wondering what we should do. Should we let her blow off some steam before she comes home? I didn't really like that idea, at all. Mariah was always able to tell me anything when she was little. But now it's like she doesn't want to be near me. Out of nowhere Amy hugged me. I welcomed it, not really caring about the reason at the moment.

"We need to say something to her. She doesn't realize how powerful she really is and how important." She said as she looked back up at me. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"You know with the way she's acting it's kind of like Vegeta if you think about it. Vegeta hates to leave a battle unfinished and hates loosing. Now I know where she gets it from." I laughed a little.

"I agree." Amy said as she grabbed my hand. Before Amy was able to say anything else to me, I heard shriek that oddly sounded like Mariah's! Amy and I started running at top speed to save her, her having her pen at the ready and I already a Super Saiyan. We arrived to a now deserted street. Mariah was already transformed into a Super Saiyan like me but she had her pen clutched in her hand. I'm surprised that she wasn't transformed into Sailor Mini Mercury. Seeing us entering the battle, the new Sailor Soldier was able to knock Amy off of her feet. Getting angry, I charged after her, never being so angry in my life. While I was fighting I was yelling at them to transform.

"Transform now you two!" I yelled.

"Right!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!" Amy shouted.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Mariah joined right after. After Amy was finished transforming so was Mariah. They both landed next to each other, preparing an attack at the same time.

"MERCURY SNOW ILLUSION!" Eternal Mercury shouted.

"MERCURY BUBBLE WAVES!" Mini Mercury shouted.

The attacks were enough to get the new Sailor Soldier off of me as I landed by the girls. When I looked over to Eternal Mercury, she seemed as if she was analyzing her.

"Is there anything we should know?" I asked as I shielded her. She didn't have her minicomputer out, but she was concentrating on a certain thing on the soldier.

"Well she seems to be as strong as Gemini, but it's not her. This is Sailor Taurus!" she said as she pointed to the symbol on Taurus' forehead. Sailor Taurus laughed as she had figured it out.

"Well aren't you a smart one?" She snickered as her eyes zoomed in on Mini Mercury. "And to think that my next target to steal hope was through a Sailor Soldier. I knew she was related to the Queen but I didn't know that she was this powerful. She is surely the one with the Dove of Hope. Hoping to be a powerful warrior, how can it not be?" She laughed again as she raised her palms aiming for Mariah's heart. She finally was about to power into a Super Saiyan when she realized this. But by the time I was done with a kameawave, Mariah spirit animal of hope was now hovering over her, she was no longer Mini Mercury. Her symbol ended up being a bright glowing dolphin circling above her, pretending to be jumping in and out of water, even though there wasn't any.

"Mariah!" Eternal Mercury rushed over to her as she was trying to find a way to get her to wake up.

"Damn it! It wasn't the dove like I though! Chaos is going to kill me!" Sailor Taurus complained. When I heard the name Chaos I automatically looked away from the girls and onto her. How could it be Chaos? I thought Serena as Eternal Sailor Moon killed her ages ago! Did she only banish him to farther sides of space?

"What do you mean by Chaos?" Eternal Mercury demanded as she blocked Mariah's view from Taurus. "He was destroyed centuries ago!" Before Sailor Taurus was able to answer her something or rather another someone was able to land behind Eternal Mercury, and knock her out cold before she could defend herself. This sailor ignored me entirely as she walked over to Taurus. They both looked like they were angry with the other.

"You know what she said; you can't come back since this was your only chance! This is not the dove!" The new Soldier yelled as she gestured over to Mariah's Dolphin. Taurus automatically started defending herself.

"How in hell was I supposed to know that Aries!? She was the one who gave me that assignment!" She said.

"Either way I was given specific orders to get rid of all of you that don't complete assignment as given! We can't afford mistakes!" Aries argued back. Before Sailor Taurus could do anything, Aries' slowly gathered up power in her hands, then red waves escaped reaching towards her target. After a loud shrieking scream, like Gemini, Taurus was now dust that blew away in the wind. Guarding Amy and Mariah, I was prepared to attack her if needed, but she only continued to smirk at me. "I'll let you live today." She then left in waves of dark red and silver. What the heck just happened?!

_**CHAOS POV**_

And of course Sailor Taurus fails just like Gemini did. I could have sworn that Mariah was the one with the most hope. I was surprised to see that Dolphin above her head as I was watching the battle from my dimension. Making the scene disappear, I needed to make sure this was the next and final target. It landed on a blond haired blue eyed girl, wearing her hair all the way up in a bright red bow. From what I could see she always hopes to be the best leader possible. Now that should be the one that I am looking for! I smirked as I created another photo then I summoned the next soldier taking Taurus' place. In a swirl of blue and silver waves, Sailor Libra.

"I hope you know what to do Sailor Libra." I said as I flung her the photo of the girl.

"Yes I do Sailor Chaos." She bowed to me out of respect, another one who wasn't too afraid of me. One of the better looking ones I'll admit too. After getting the photo she left in the same swirl of colors that she appeared in. This better be the dove or I am going to have to go to extreme measures. No matter what that dove will be mine.


	7. Makayla's Flight In Power

_**KAIRAVI POV**_

It was time again to have another meeting just amongst the new generation soldiers. We were discussing the latest attack of Sailor Taurus, who my cousin Mariah told me that she was killed by her own kind, Sailor Aries. She seemed to be the leader of the Zodiac Soldiers like how Rini and I are the major ones and Makayla was the backup in case something happened to either one of us. Why would she kill someone who was a part of their own family? It just never added up to me and Rini. Everyone but Makayla seemed to be confused as us.

"Even my own father was confused and he's been fighting longer than any of us combined." Mariah began. "When he told me I was shocked, who would kill their own comrade?" Mariah asked in disgust. "If they are willing to bow down to you, you should be able to show some respect to them back right? I mean at least Neo Queen Serenity does it that way." Mariah mumbled towards the end.

"I can see why Sailor Aries would terminate Taurus!" Makayla exclaimed.

"Where are you going with this May?" Leah worried as she looked over to me. I was trying to remain passive so it wouldn't piss anyone off. In actuality I was worried with what she was about to say as well. Ever since she knew for a fact she was the backup leader for me and Rini she has become so bossy and a little annoying, sometimes down to the point where she would be shallow and just plain mean.

"I mean if they're not going to get the job done then why keep them around?" she wondered with a nice tone in her voice as much as she tried. What she said apparently this seemed to annoy some of the Asteroid soldiers as Jun Jun spoke out.

"Either way it's still cruel, I remember when I was working for Nehelania and Zirconia, they did anything to get what they want, even killing the Amazon Trio. It's completely wrong; I was worried every day that me and my sisters would get terminated if we never found the Golden Dream mirror." Jun Jun countered. "There is no reason why that should be acceptable!" She ended, with her sisters trying to calm her.

"Well it's better than what we're doing; at least they have a system." Makayla muttered. I was still able to hear her and my temper was starting to flare. Rini noticed this as she tried to comfort me, it didn't work I got out of my seat and walked straight over to Makayla's. She saw the look on my face and then immediately got scared. Even Kayla, who is still very new to the whole situation, knows it's not a good thing when I get angry. In the back of my mind I can hear Grandpa Vegeta saying _'Never piss off a female Super Saiyan when transformed or not, no good can come from it either way.'_ I shook my head as I thought that. No way was I going to let him think he was right. I started pulling Makayla's shirt and pulled her out of the Command Center. She was getting mad that was I messing it up but at that moment I really didn't care if I even messed up her hair. Rini followed me out the room as well.

"Makayla what the hell is your problem?" I wondered as I tried keeping my cool.

"What do you mean? I was only giving my opinion, unless that isn't even allowed anymore?" She questioned back with the same pissed off tone I had. Rini noticed the hostility between everyone as I felt my temper flare even higher.

"You're always entitled to it May, you know that. But Rini and I are the ones in charge, the system we have going on seems to be working out just fine." I told her as nicely as I could. This didn't seem to change her mind at the slightest.

"Well I just don't agree with it. All we're doing is waiting for another fellow soldier to get attacked, we need to attack all of them head on and find the source and you know it Kairavi!" She countered.

"You really think we should do that? All that will do is kill all of us! It's a suicide mission if we do that right now May! Maybe if we wait until we slowly narrow down our enemy maybe then we can attack but until then, what we are doing is fine." I snapped.

"Well, I don't think so." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms. I started getting red in the face like I normally do when I get mad, Rini thankfully saw this and jumped in for me.

"Makayla, we thank you for your opinion but we think what we are doing is fine if you don't then I'm sorry. We won't change our minds anytime soon." Rini said calmly. Makayla didn't like what she said as she started looking for something in her pants pocket; it ended up being her orange transformation pen. On the top were the star and the symbols of the planet Venus, two of them in the middle of the star. She looked at it and then back up at us. What was she going to do, fight us?

"Fine then, if you want it that way, then I quit being a Sailor Soldier!" She yelled. In an angry haste she threw the pen at us but thankfully Rini caught it in time before it hit the ground, Makayla started running from us. She didn't look like she was crying but I could never tell. I looked over to Rini, worried, as she continued to hold Makayla's transformation pen.

"Great, that's just great." I groaned as I leaned against the door entering to command.

"I guess I'll go talk to Mina before Makayla does, that way Mina can talk some sense into her." Rini sighed as she started heading to where Mina was. As she started walking I started wondering if I was doing a good job being the leader of the group. She was right. Two people have been attack so far, first it was Leah and then my own cousin Mariah. Rini turned around when she sensed I wasn't myself.

"Don't listen to May; I think you're doing fine as the leader. My mom wouldn't have made you the leader if she didn't know you couldn't do it!" She told me as she gave me a quick hug. I welcomed it and then she immediately let go as she walked over to wherever Mina could be. Hopefully Mina could damage control for our group.

_**CHAOS POV**_

The Hope to be the best leader would surely have the dove. I just know it. The daughter of the Sailor Soldier of Venus would be the perfect target. Both of which were respected leaders in their groups. How could Makayla Aino not have it? But the thing I want to know is why Sailor Libra hasn't been working on her assignment that I gave her? None of the Zodiac's seems to be working at all anymore that I think about it. What is Sailor Aries telling them? Getting angry I decided on calling her.

"Libra!" I hollered. In blue and silver waves she appeared in front of me, bowing to me out of respect, unafraid.

"Yes, madam Chaos?" She wondered as politely as she could.

"Why haven't you been doing your assignment? Have you even thought about attacking Makayla Aino yet?" I asked her. She looked up at me, silver eyes trying to not look scared of me. I could tell she was trying not too right now considering she knows I was pissed. No one angers me and lives.

"I was about to but I lost the photo of the assignment you gave me…" She trailed off as I groaned out of frustration towards her. With a snap of my hand I summoned the photo of Makayla. I flung it over to her, she was about to drop it but thankfully she was able to catch it with a second to spare.

"You only have one chance, if you come back with nothing or something else you will be terminated just like Taurus and Gemini! Do you understand?" I asked as I squeezed my hand. She started screaming as she clutched the area where her heart is. She nodded as she tried speaking but the pain was too unbearable to be able to speak. I relaxed my hand as she grabbed the photo of her target and then left in the same waves she appeared in.

_**MAKAYLA OR SAILOR MINI VENUS POV **_

I can't believe Kairavi would do what she is doing! With the way things are going everyone one of us will get attacked. Does she not care if we get attacked or killed at all? It didn't seem like it. If she did she would listen to my ideas and get the job done. We are strong when we are together, and if we go together I'm sure we would be able to vanquish whatever is in charge of the Zodiac's! _Breathe in and out Makayla. _I decided on talking to my mother, who was probably doing something with Neo Queen Serenity as I was walking over to her. I felt a little bad interrupting them but I really needed the comfort and advice of my mom. I was right when I saw her with the Queen; Mom was untransformed as she was talking to her in front entrance hall. Neo Queen Serenity was the first one to see me.

"Hello there Makayla." The Queen smile. I curtsied, like I was to do whenever in the presence of royalty. "No need to do that you know." She giggled a little and I couldn't help but smile at the smile. "I'll leave you two alone." She said as she gave a knowing look to my mother. What the heck was that about?

"Why don't we take a walk outside shall we?" My mother asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. Before I was able to say anything we were outside in the bright sunlight. It was clear day with no clouds in the sky; the sun was shining down on Crystal Tokyo. We remained close to the Palace but I was actually glad that we were outside. It's been a while since I have been; I almost forgot how much I liked the outdoors. "So I heard from a certain pinked haired girl that you quit being a Sailor Soldier? What was that all about?" She wondered with a worried tone to her voice. Rini ratted me out to my own mother? Now I know I was glad that I quit! Nothing is secret with any of them anymore!

"Rini told you?" I wanted to yell. I think I did with the way my mother was looking at me.

"Makayla Aino watch the tone in your voice young lady or I won't give you back your transformation pen!" She threatened me. My transformation? That's right; I threw my pen at Kairavi and Rini when they didn't listen to me.

"Sorry." I grumbled. My mother only laughed a little as she handed me back my transformation pen. It gleamed in the sun light as I looked at it.

"I know it's hard to work in a group, but Neo Queen Serenity wouldn't have made her leader if she didn't believe she would do a good job." She told me as she hugged me. I guess she was right; the Queen normally has good judgment. "Now why don't you go inside and apologize to Kairavi?" she asked as we started heading back inside. Before we were able to do that, we started hearing screaming coming from the people outside of the palace. I and mother started running to the front of it again and then I noticed that another Sailor Soldier was randomly attacking people, knocking them out cold. She was dressed in blue and silver her hair and eyes to match. Her silver eyes were the thing that creped me out the most. My mom got in front of me as Libra started attacking us. She screamed as she was attacked by some weird blue and silver like attack.

"I want Makayla Aino not you old broad!" the Sailor soldier demanded as my mother got up and spread her arms in front of me, as if she was shielding me.

"If you want my daughter you will have to get through me! There is no hope for you; you might as well leave now!" My mother yelled back as she grabbed her transformation pen, against her will I did the same thing, both of us transformed.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!" both of us shouted at the same time.

"You know I want you inside." My mother said as I landed. I only smirked as I prepared an attack at the same time as her.

"I know, but you know me. Do I ever listen?" I questioned back. We both attacked. "VENUS LOVE CRESCENT SHOWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!" my mother yelled. The attack barely scratched the Sailor Soldier. When we landed I noticed something different about this one from the others. This one had the symbol of Libra on her right leg. "Sailor Libra?" My mother whispered to me. Apparently she heard my mother say it anyway and in a wave of silver, she attacked my mother and sent her head against the wall, knocking her out cold.

"MOM!" I yelled as I went over to her. Before Sailor Libra was able to do anything else to me someone blocked an attack from me. It was Sailor Juno and the rest of her quartet and mine. "Sailor Juno what are you doing?"

"Helping my fellow comrade. I don't believe in termination remember?" She smirked as she tried waking my mother up as well as trying to block attacks. Kairavi was Super Saiyan Moonlight and Rini was also a Super Saiyan Soldier. This wasn't making Sailor Libra any happier as she seemed to be trying to get to me. Every time she would get close to me, one of Inner Mini Soldiers would defend me and get seriously injured.

"EARTH FIRING QUAKE!" I heard Sailor Earth shout as well, she was also one of those who was defending me. Looking at all of them fighting for me and then looking down on my mother, all of these people were hoping to be the best Sailor Soldier, not the best leader like I have been trying to be. Isn't being the best leader also the one who would sacrifice her life for her fellow comrades? Getting up and leaving my mother I went in front of my group and spread my arms across, waiting for the Soldier to attack. All of the others were trying to get me back from doing something I would regret. But I know in the end I won't regret this. If I ended up having what they needed then I know for sure they'll leave everyone I care about alone.

"Sailor Libra! If you want me, you have me! Leave everyone else alone!" I screamed to gain her attention. I heard Sailor Moonlight scream the most for me to back down; I fought back tears as I let Libra begin her attack. The last thing I saw was the same blue and silver like attack going straight through my heart.

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

"NO MAKAYLA!" I yelled as I saw the attack go through her heart. Above her I saw bright glowing Eagle flying and making noise above her. It was flying around her, not daring to soar any future away from her body.

"Damn it Chaos will get me, this isn't the dove!" Sailor Libra yelled. Before she was able to say or do anything else, I was mad at her I just started my attack that would kill her.

"MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!" Light escaped my wand and onto Sailor Libra, destroying her for good. By the time the light had disappeared, she was already dust in the wind that suddenly blew through. I de-transformed as I went to go make sure Makayla and Miss Mina were okay. Mina was out cold but she'll be fine. When I went over to Makayla again, she looked half dead as Sailor Ceres was trying get the Eagle back in her body. Mini Moon had her head in her lap as she slowly reopened her eyes when her Eagle was returned to her.

"Hey you." I said as I went over to her level. "How are you crazy person?" she laughed a little.

"I'll be fine, sorry about the way I acted earlier." She apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sort of new at this leader thing, so sorry if I offended you as well." After that, we escorted both Miss Mina and Makayla to the Hospital Wing. While making sure Makayla was getting checked out, I couldn't help but think about Sailor Libra. How many more Zodiac Soldiers are there? Where was Sailor Aries this time and why didn't she terminate her fellow comrade again? I just hope that their isn't too many left, I don't know how long I can keep this façade of being the leader up.

_**CHAOS POV **_

Damn it Sailor Libra! The girl herself was willing to give up her own life and yet she didn't have the dove of hope like I thought! Libra wasn't strong enough to also withstand Sailor Moonlight's attack. That's ridiculous! I know plenty of Zodiac's who would be able to withstand that kind of power without any worry of being vanquished by that stupid annoying light! Maybe it's time to bring them out? I'm kind of surprised she hasn't called upon for their help yet. I decided on summoning Aries.

"Aries!" She reappeared in front of me like she always does. "Why hasn't anyone been doing what I asked them or what you had asked them?" I demanded as I started walking over to her. She wasn't afraid like most of them would have been.

"I don't know ma'am. They just don't seem to want to listen to me." She told me, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Well make them like I make the others. Here I'll show you." I squeezed my right hand and her hand automatically went to where her heart should have been. She wasn't screaming but I could tell she wanted too at the moment. "Even if that means hurting your comrades or killing another to make one listen just do it and get me that damn dove!" I ordered her to do so as I let go of my hand; she got back up from the ground as she did so.

_**SAILOR ARIES POV**_

Leaving Chao's place I was oddly glad. Sometimes I hated feeling so useless and powerless whenever I talked with her or tried to fight off her power. It didn't take me long to get back to Earth. After Chaos was banished by Sailor Moon, he was no longer able to enter the Earth even in the body of that Sailor Soldier. But even though he was banned, we were able to enter anytime we pleased. So we did and we decided on taking an empty lounge room from an abounded building that no one cared about or used anymore. It was located in a place where the Crystal from the Silver Imperium Crystal didn't seem to touch, deep down in Crystal Tokyo. When arrived to go check on my fellow soldiers all of them were chattering, wasting time as usual. No wonder Chaos was getting pissed off at us and will be willing to terminate us if needed. We were lazy, and unwilling to do our work.

"Why isn't anyone doing their mission?" I yelled. "You know the one to get the Dove of Hope?" I continued to demand. All of them just continued to ignore me. I felt my face burn up in anger like it normally would. I randomly started attacking them and they all started to listening.

"Hey watch it now Aries!" Capricorn yelled.

"Are you purposely trying to kill us like you did with Taurus?" Screamed Pisces.

"I will if you guys will do everything you're supposed to be we wouldn't have to do that! You know how our master is; she wants the dove of hope and will do anything to get it!" I told them, the anger still clearly evident in my voice.

"Chill Aries, I'll do the next assignment. What is it Sailor Aries?" Sailor Cancer volunteered. He was one of the male Zodiac Soldiers we had, but he was Loyal, dependable, and responsive. No wonder he was the only one who would volunteer unlike the others. I gave him his next assignment not even going to Sailor Chaos for it. I was still a little weak from the attack that she was able to do to me, but this had to be done. If I didn't assign anyone soon, I know for sure I would be terminated just like Gemini, Taurus, and Libra before me.

"Your next target is Rini." I said thinking of a random Royal family member. The princess of the world would surely have the dove of hope right? Right. "Rini Serenity Shields also known as Small Lady Serenity, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo." She has to be the one with the dove. She has to be.


	8. The World Falls Ill

_**SAILOR CANCER POV**_

I was honestly a little shocked that Aries gave me the Princess of Crystal Tokyo as my next target. So far we have been targeting the soldiers and or other family members but never directly someone who Neo Queen Serenity would do anything for, even die for. Unlike my other brothers and sisters, I have another unique power that will help us find the Dove of Hope. I can spread ailments to my choosing on humanity. Getting everyone in the world will be better than what we have been doing. Smiling I raised my hands in the air summoning some of things that would plague the world and hopefully kill them. The blackness coming out of my hands finally reached all corners of the world; I laughed as I heard the commotion down below me and smiled. Now I just to wait for the right opportunity to attack.

_**RINI OR SUPER SAIYAN ETERNAL SAILOR MINI MOON POV**_

I felt so sick! I don't think I have ever recalled a time it was ever this bad in my childhood years. How were we getting sick anyway? Mom's Silver Crystal to stop this kind of thing to happen before it did. I think I had it the worse out of everyone in the palace. I haven't been able to sleep since the virus struck; the most I would get is maybe five hours if I was lucky. Not only adding the flu symptoms I also threw up a lot out nowhere. It was really suspicious since no one else had that issue except for me.

When I say everyone in the palace was ill, I didn't mean just the staff workers. Everyone in my family got ill, even Grandpa Vegeta, he was unwilling to admit but I had a feeling with the way he looked he was just as miserable as the others. Helios had just recently gotten better, but he still looked extremely tired like me. I have been in bed pretty much all day. If I got up, I would just get dizzy and throw up again. There was a trash can near me so thankfully I didn't have to run to the bathroom every time. Helios came back in the room with some water for me. I tried getting up again but the same dizziness came back as I did. Helios ordered me back down.

"Nice try Rini, you're supposed to stay in bed for a couple of days." He told me as he handed me a glass.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as I took it sip, and then put it back on the table night stand. "I feel awful. Did you get the results from the doctor yet Helios?" Helios started grinning from ear to ear at me. I don't know why but it was starting to scare me a little. "Helios please tell me, you're freaking me out." I complained as I laid back in the bed.

"Well not only are you sick, you're also, sort of…" He didn't know how to tell me. He almost looked like he was afraid to say something. I sat back up for moment as I took his hand. When I did his blue eyes looked back at my red, wondering what to tell me. He seemed scared. Was I really that sick, worse off than anyone else?

"Helios darling, please tell me." I told him to calm him down. His smile returned as started sounding a little more cheery.

"The doctor told me not only are you sick like everyone else, but you're also two months pregnant. "He said as he waited for my reaction. That would explain why I was puking all of the time! It was morning sickness! It took me a while to realize I was silent for a few minutes after Helios had told me. He was worried I didn't like the idea of being pregnant. I did though! Having a family was one of my many hopes when I was little. That hope eventually came true. I started smiling as I looked up to Helios; he gave a sigh of relief when he saw it.

"I guess we should tell the family huh?" I wondered. He nodded agreeing with me. It took me a while to get out of bed but somehow we managed. Walking over to Command I was very dizzy but thankfully Helios was fine enough to carry most of my weight there. When we arrived everyone looked really horrible in my eyes. Half of the new generation soldiers look like they haven't seen sleep in days, the older ones seemed spaced out. Uncle Gohan, Goten and Gabriella were spacing out but seemed like they could pass out in any minute. I noticed a few people weren't there. Grandma Bulma and Chi-Chi, Aunt Videl, Krillin, 18 and Marron, I guess they were all so sick they couldn't show up. But thankfully most of them did so the word around the palace will go a lot quicker without any effort for me. My father helped me to a nearby table and Helios sat next to me as he grabbed my hand. Grandma Gabriella looked back up at wondering what could be wrong. Ever since Grandma Gabby broke her curse of her fainting spells and headaches, she was always able to feel someone's emotions, whether it was happiness, sadness, sickness like what we all have right now, or anger she would be able to tell. Eternal Sailor Mercury tells me it might be just a side effect like with the dreams that she gets now. According to Grandpa Trunks they were horrible.

"So what's wrong Rini?" Grandma Gabriella worried, her black eyes locked on my red. I started smiling and then blushed.

"It must be something big if you're blushing Small Lady!" Para Para laughed but then she had to start coughing and wouldn't stop for good long moment.

"Well, not only do I have the flue like the rest of you, I also happen to be two months pregnant." I said looking down at my hands, for some reason getting really shy at the thought. When I looked back up at everyone they all seemed really happy at the news, Grandma Gabriella the most.

"That is great news Rini." My mother smiled as she walked over to give me a hug. Mom didn't seem as sick as everyone else, but maybe just really tired. But my father looked like everyone else in the family. Circles under their noses from lack of sleep, and all in all just the usual flu. He was really happy for me as he rushed over to get me a hug. I was surprised my father of all people would do so since he was so over protective along with all the males in my family. Grandpa Vegeta on the other hand didn't seem so happy. I wonder why though? I figured he would be happy for me. Grandma Gabby noticed this too.

"Vegeta, don't be so mad okay? This is great news; Rini is going to be a mother soon! And Helios a father!" Grandma Gabby said happily. Grandpa Vegeta mumbled something forgetting about Grandma's new ability. He rolled his eyes as he looked from me to Helios. I was almost afraid he was going to kill him or something with the way he was staring at him. I got defensive though as I walked in front him. Grandpa Vegeta only laughed when he saw me do this as he started leaving the Command Center.

"I'm not mad." Vegeta said as he looked over to Helios as he was about to walk out of the room. "But if he hurts Rini now, especially with her being pregnant, I will be. Everyone here should know how I am when I get angry, just remember that." He threatened Helios. I only sighed out of frustration as I watched him leave. Grandma Gabby walked over back to me as everyone left, along with Grandpa Trunks. They seemed ecstatic over the news as the hugged me.

"I am so happy for you Rini honey, you have no idea." She told me. Her eyes were happy but for some reason I could tell she still felt guilty. Before I was born, Momma was asleep for nearly five months and she missed my birth. I guess she feels that if doesn't miss the birth of my child she won't feel nearly as guilty anymore.

"I would stay away from my father for a while Helios, he seemed pretty steamed." Grandpa Trunks warned him.

"I will don't worry about that." He said as he tried not laugh.

"I know a way that'll make everyone feel somewhat alive if they agree to it." Grandma Gabby said as we left the room.

"What?" Trunks wondered.

"Why don't we go look for some baby things for Rini and Helios? They're going to need it." She smiled at the as she grabbed my hand. Grandpa Trunks decided on standing this one out as Helios and I walked out with Grandma Gabby and Helios while holding his hand. When we left the Crystal Palace, the city seemed to be gone, probably having the same flu as everyone in the palace. Some people seemed fine, but the roads were pretty much deserted. The sky was really cloudy as if it was about to rain any minute. When I looked her way, Grandma Gabriella seemed to have something wrong to her.

"The city is never like this." Grandma said as we entered the first shop. "It's almost like a ghost town or something. This seems all too weird for me." She told us. We entered the store to find only a few people were there, one shopper and one person running the store. Even they still looked a little weary.

"Are you sensing something Gabriella?" Helios worried.

"I'm not sure." She said as she tried distracting herself. I was starting to worry about her with the way she looked. Because of the new ability she received she was able to feel everyone's flu symptoms, including her own. I felt a little better now that I was wondering around so it must have been the other people that were affecting her. After a while of being out and about, we found some great things for the baby. A new crib since the old one got destroyed somehow when the palace was attacked all those years ago, some clothes (we guessed we were going to have a girl) and some other things. Grandma Gabby still seemed tense, no matter what we were talking about. We were almost back to the palace by now as Grandma Gabby all of the sudden stopped us. Her eyes were tense as she kept holding us back from getting anywhere else, thinking that we could be attacked.

"Do you feel something nearby Grandma G?" I worried.

"You don't feel it?" She questioned back with a surprised look and tone. I only shook my head no. "Well I do, they feel like they finally got something right. I have no idea who this could be. Their power level is decent but I don't want you two fighting, especially you Rini." Grandma Gabby ordered as she gave me a stern look. Now that she told me I couldn't fight, I had feeling that was going to need some serious help. Before anyone was able to say anything, some brownish and bluish light was able to attack Helios. I rushed over to him, still with my items in my hands. I threw them down to the ground, trying to shake him awake. As I was doing so Grandma Gabby powered up into her first Super Saiyan form, waiting for the enemy to strike and appear. With the way she looked, she seemed like she wouldn't be able to last five minutes against whoever the attacker was.

After a minute or so the attacker finally made himself known as he landed in front of Grandma Gabby. She was protectively shielding us, knowing full well it would be bad if I fought. But I just had the urge all of the sudden to do so. She was going to get all of the help she could get. I got up after making sure Helios was okay and powered up myself. I have a feeling that she wouldn't last long as I got out my Eternal Brooch. Grandma Gabby heard me doing this and started yelling at me to stay down. No way was I about to let her fight on her own and get killed. If she died, there was no way of being able to wish her back. The Dragon Balls have been gone for many centuries since Piccolo's death. And even if we were so desperate it would take forever to get to Namek and summon their dragon Parunga.

"Stay down now Rini!" she ordered me as she threw a ki blast at the newest Sailor Soldier Zodiac. This one was a totally different one from the others. This one was male, with long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue eyes that seemed to show know mercy. His uniform was just a simple shirt and jeans. I guess his plan was to look like everyone else on the planet instead of whenever he came from.

"Oh don't leave now Princess Rini, you were actually the one I was looking for as my assignment. The daughter of the king and queen should have to most hope in the world right?" the Sailor Soldier laughed as he noticed Grandma Gabby. She looked like she was having issues keeping up her Saiyan strength because of the illness. "I see everyone in the world has what spread." He continued to sound pleased. It gave me chills down my spine as he smiled. "That is my specialty as Sailor Cancer. Unlike my siblings I have an extra ability." He finished with a laugh. "But now it's time put an end to you Princess!"

"If you want my granddaughter you would have to get through me!" Grandma Gabby yelled as she started attacking Sailor Cancer. I was debating on helping but I was worried about hurting the baby. We were good long distance from the Palace. But maybe someone was finally feeling Grandma Gabby's energy rise to as high as her body would let her right now. Sailor Cancer spread his hands open as he saw an opportunity to strike, but it wasn't at Grandma Gabby, it was at me! Before Sailor Cancers attack was able to reach me, Grandpa Trunks and Kairavi were already in front of me and Helios.

"If you want my granddaughter you won't be getting her any time soon!" He yelled as he powered up himself as Aunt Kairavi went over to see if Grandma was alright.

"Try me." Sailor Cancer brought back his evil smirk. Grandpa Trunks started fighting him again as grabbed my transformation brooch from my pocket everyone was so weak from the flu that they aren't doing their best when they could. I looked down on Helios and nodded, knowing what I wanted to do. I breathed in deeply. If Sailor Cancer wants me, he can have me. My family needs to be left alone. I raised my brooch in the air and did my call.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed as I felt myself transform. I could hear everyone yelling at Helios as I was doing my transformation, I continued to ignore them.

"Helios, what the hell is wrong with you!? She pregnant!" All three of them shouted as I landed. My eyes locked on Sailor Cancer. I spread my arms out as if I was an open target. I guess I was.

"Cancer!" I screamed for his attention. His eyes locked onto mine finally. "If you want me fine just leave the four of them alone!"

"But Rini, the baby…!" Aunt Kairavi worried. When I looked there way I wanted to look back somewhere else. If I do this, that means something happens to my child and Helios would be all alone. When I was little all I hoped to be was a lady that everyone looked up too. But now that I was older and achieved that hope, I gained a new one when Helios came back. I hoped to have a family of mine own, just like everyone else did. Now that I achieved this hope, it seems as if it was never meant to be or something. Why did they have to target me as the person with the most hope? Was it because I was the Princess of Crystal Tokyo? Sailor Cancer continued to grin as he finally released his attack after opening the palm of his hand and aiming for my heart. I closed my eyes as I prepared for the pain that would come. It finally did as his electricity attack went straight through me. I could no longer stand up anymore, once I fell to the ground I blacked out.

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV **_

Sailor Freaking Cancer got a hold of my niece. When the lightning like attack from Sailor Cancer finally reached through Rini's heart, her spirit animal appear from above her. It ended up being a little bunny, which was prancing around above Rini's body. It didn't stray too far away from her though as it did. I rushed over to her in a quick hurry as Sailor Cancer seemed to be getting mad.

"Damn it! Another victim is a dud. Sailor Aries was wrong to assign you Princess Rini!" He shouted as he looked angry and scared for his life. I had no idea what was happening though as I was sitting next to my niece and nephew- in law. I just got so angry that I couldn't see straight. I got up though and got my transformation wand.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered as my parents held off Sailor Cancer for me. When I finished he didn't seem all that fazed to me. He was actually happy for a decent challenge that wasn't my sick parents. I protectively stood in front of Rini and Helios, and started powering up but then I realized that I couldn't stop. I was screaming now thinking everything that has happened. Rini and Helios would no longer have the future they hoped for so many years. After a minute or so everything started shaking around me I could feel. My parents were urging me to calm down so I wouldn't destroy Crystal Tokyo. But I just couldn't find the will in me to stop at all. Thankfully though, I finally did. I was still in my Sailor Moonlight attire and I could see the usual golden waves that told me I had turned super but something in the waves were different. They had some odd electricity around them. Did I just power up into a Super Saiyan 2? When I looked back over to my parents, their shocked faces told me all I needed to know. I didn't waste any time in trying to fight cancer as I summoned my weapon that would kill Sailor Cancer for good. "MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!" I screamed as the bright white light came out of my wand and by the time the light was gone so was Sailor Cancer. After the attack I collapsed on my knees feeling the waves disappearing. I felt so incredibly weak as my parents ran over to help me.

"Kairavi!" The both helped me up. Why did I feel so weak? Momma went over to go check on Rini and Helios. Helios was fine as he got up and tried to get Rini's spirit animal. It was a little difficult to do so it seemed. It kept running away from him, scared it seemed to me. He finally did though and then the coloring in Rini's skin came back but she was still knocked out cold. Why didn't she wake up when the others did? Is the baby okay?

"Will she be okay? And the baby?" I worried as Helios picked her up and started taking her back to the Crystal Palace.

"I'm sure she will be. The baby too." Momma said. She no longer sounded stuffed up!

"Momma you sound a lot better!" I told her.

"Oh yeah I just realized that! I guess Sailor Cancer was right he caused it. But knowing my luck I could have gotten it naturally!" Momma laughed, as Dad sighed.

"Isn't that the truth?" Dad laughed. Momma gave him a look, that look that always spelled trouble.

"What is that supposed to mean Trunks Briefs?" Momma asked. Dad started looking scared at momma's face. They started arguing, but it was only playful banter between the two. They love each other too much to fight so much. As I was about to head inside to the Crystal Palace, I stopped dead in the tracks as I looked behind me. It was strong whatever it was, and had a negative vibe to it. I sharply turned around to see if another zodiac was going to attack in revenge for me killing Sailor Cancer? In the far distance I can see a person standing in the middle of the road, glaring down at me. They didn't seem to want to attack, more like trying to see if they can bring down the Palace. _Good luck trying to get through Grandma Bulma's defensive systems, whoever you are, they're the best ever made. _I only grinned at the person as the finally disappeared. Whoever they were, they won't be around for long. That I can guarantee indefinitely.


	9. A Double Attack, An Eternal Power Up

_**SAILOR ARIES POV**_

Sailor Cancer failed like the rest of them. I had sent Sagittarius just to make sure that my suspicions of his death were real. Unfortunately they were and I have a feeling that Sailor Chaos was going to terminate me eventually if I don't get the Dove of Hope any time soon. This would make four failures and I'm just surprised that I have lived as long as I have.

"Sagittarius and Capricorn!" I shouted in our little building in the depths of Crystal Tokyo, the others were probably lazing around somewhere when they should be working. The two boys reappeared in front of me. They seemed ready to get their targets. But for some reason I think they already found one themselves. "Do you guys have a person in mind?" I wondered.

"Yes we have Aries, we decided instead of going after one individual go after multiple ones. That way there is a higher chance that we can find the Dove of Hope." Sagittarius explained. His green eyes showed ambition as he looked over to his twin brother; Capricorn on the other hand didn't seem to like this idea.

"I on the other hand, think I work better alone, Aries. You should know that so why are you putting me up with him?" He barked at me.

"Because I am willing to do what it takes to find the Dove of Hope, even if that means pairing you two up so you're just gonna have to deal with it." I snapped, no longer liking his conceited mind. In a rush of gold he left the room. I groaned out of frustration as he did this. I turned my attention back on Sagittarius. "Who did you want to target?"

"I was thinking of the members of Princess Rini's Quartet. Princess Rini seemed to show a lot of hope but she obviously didn't have the dove. I was thinking that people in that group might have it." He explained. "Their names are Ves Ves and Cere Cere. I did research on them before I decided on attacking them. They were once evil centuries ago working for the Dead Moon Circus. Now they reside in Crystal Tokyo in the palace with their princess." He did research on his targets before even being assigned to one? This shocked me since none of the others have done it so far. I tried not to smile at Sagittarius so I pretended I was about to leave.

"Very good Sailor Sagittarius, good luck. I don't have to tell you what happens if you don't succeed right?" I asked him. He only gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Yes Aries, I know." He said as he left in the brown and red waves.

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

Not only was the whole entire family happy with the news of Rini's pregnancy, but the Palace and the soldiers. Knowing Rini the longest the Asteroid Quartet wanted to be with Rini until she carried to full term. Helios was surprisingly protective of Rini, especially after she got attacked by Sailor Cancer. I thought it was sweet but I could tell it was driving Rini up a wall. It's been a while again since we have seen any attacks from the enemy. The last time I saw anyone was in front of the Palace after Rini was attacked. Thankfully nothing happened to the baby, my niece. It was confirmed yesterday that it was going to be a girl. But for some reason Rini won't tell the name but she did say it wasn't going to involve the name Serenity.

The Palace was ecstatic about the news about the Princess of Crystal Tokyo being pregnant. Serena was overfilled with joy as everyone in the family was. The older generation soldiers and the new generation actually banded together to help make her pregnancy run as smoothly as possible, unlike Serena's with hers. Everything was so chaotic when Serena was pregnant because of the Black Moon Clan was the major threat. This new threat didn't seem to want to make them known now for some reason. It was as if history was repeating itself or something, the breaks in between meaning the enemy was getting stronger.

We were too, so I wasn't entirely worried as I was last time. Kayla whenever she transforms into Sailor Earth is actually a really great fighter to have around. She is able to withstand a Saiyan's attack. She's already trained with my father and mother, beating them in matches. But she has yet to try and fight Grandpa Vegeta, remembering their last battle. According to Uncle Gohan, Aunt Videl, and Eternal Sailor Jupiter that was pretty brutal on his part. Thankfully he wasn't there when I was or he would be getting an earful not only from Serena but from me. No one hurts anyone that belongs within my groups and is able to live with it. Well maybe Grandpa Vegeta since I can't really kill him no matter how many times I think about it.

With no enemy to really train for at the moment, there was nothing to do unless it involved Rini and my future niece. I was already wondering around aimlessly in the palace. That's what sucks sometimes about peaceful times, well whatever kind of peace we have, is that there isn't really much to do. Unless you're part of the Original Soldiers anyway, then you can do what you want. I have no idea why Serena wants them around her all of the time. She put me and the new generation in charge of defending the Earth now, so why all the protection?

So out of boredom I decided on seeing the Asteroid soldiers. Before Rini was born, her quartet was actually mine. Then after she was born they belonged to Rini even though she was just a baby at the time. My Quartet took years to form it seemed like. They stayed closer to the south tower of the palace, to have privacy I guess. When I arrived all of them just seemed to be lazing around out of boredom but Cere Cere. She was hard at work, sewing something pink and yellow. It almost looked like baby clothes. Everyone smiled when they saw me. During the time when they were my Quartet, we became incredibly close, almost to the point where we could read each other's emotions and actions, even in battle. I was getting like that with mine, but it was more evident with them. Para Para automatically rushed over to me, hugging me. She seemed to be in a really good mood. Then again the whole entire palace seemed like it ever since the pregnancy announcement.

"Well aren't you in a good mood Para Para?" I giggled a little as I sat down on their couch. They each had a room that seemed like a mini apartment and the Amazoness Quartet all shared one that had four different rooms of their own.

"She's been giddy ever since Rini's announcement." Jun Jun commented.

"What's wrong with being happy Jun Jun?" Para Para questioned her sister. "It's great to have some happy news when there's some kind of battle going on right?" She smiled again.

"Yeah it is, but with you it's getting annoying." Jun Jun replied. They started arguing as I went over to Cere Cere who was still hard at work. Ves Ves was just lying on the couch now when Para Para got up to argue with Jun Jun. She didn't seem too happy for some reason but I think she was just annoyed at the other two as usual.

"What are you working on Cere Cere?" I asked her. She smiled as she looked up for moment and then went back to work, she still answered me.

"Well when we moved into the Crystal Palace, I noticed I had knack for fashion and designing so ever since I found out about Princess Rini, I have been designing and sewing like crazy." She was still working as her eyes started looking all dreamy for moment and then her smile grew even larger at the thought of something she liked. "All though I do love being a part of the new generation soldiers and having you as our leader, one day I hope to be more than just a Sailor Soldier. I hope to be a designer that everyone would be begging to make something for them." As soon as she was finished saying, for some reason Ves Ves got up, looked at everyone briefly and then stormed out of the room, running it seemed like. Why would Ves Ves be so upset over nothing? I looked over to Jun Jun, Para Para, and Cere Cere confused.

"She's been like that for a while now, long before Rini's announcement." Jun Jun told me. "She won't tell us why though."

"Yeah I'm starting to worry why. It seems as if she doesn't want to be here anymore or something." Para Para commented. "Every time we offer to go do something together she would turn us down. Unless it was from Neo Queen Serenity herself she won't do it." I looked over to Cere Cere and she nodded, confirming what Para Para said. Even though they weren't really my quartet anymore I still cared to know. That bond will always be there no matter what. I chased after her but only one person ended up following behind me. I was shocked to see Cere Cere next to me as she started taking the lead as to where Ves Ves could be. She led us to some back part of the palace, outside. It was light out with a few clouds in the sky that looked it could rain in any minute. Ves Ves was just standing by nearby tree, arms folded across her chest. She seemed sad and yet pissed off about something that I have no idea what it could be. Cere Cere still had her smile as she walked over to her younger sister.

"Ves Ves please tell us what's wrong…" Cere Cere never got to finish her sentence.

"I just want to be alone to think. Please just go." This is one of those times where I wish my mother was here to talk to her. She would be able to tell me what's wrong thanks to her new empathic ability. I groaned out of frustration towards Ves Ves. This was starting to annoy me.

"Ves Ves, you might as well just spill it to us. I won't tell anyone okay? I mean I am the leader for a reason. I have to make sure everyone is happy and it's obvious that you're not. Tell me." I begged a little nicer towards the end. Ves Ves sighed as she was still looking away from us, no longer frustrated but more like disappointed in something.

"I have just been feeling that ever since we have been living here that it's always going to be like this. Fighting and protecting. Like Cere Cere I want to be something but with us being Soldiers it seems as if that hope is no longer possible. We are bound here to serve Neo Queen Serenity. First we served Queen Nehelania and now her? Of course Neo Queen Serenity is far better and kinder then Nehelania but like I said we will always be serving under someone, no longer to be able to fill a long lost hope that you have been wanting to achieve." She said as she looked away from the two of us. I had no idea Ves Ves was thinking these things and apparently neither did Cere Cere. What Ves Ves didn't realize though is that unlike Nehelania, Serena would let anyone do what they want within reason. Before I was able to say anything, I started feeling a power, it was very strong. Stronger than anything I have felt in months. Matching the power level of Sailor Aries. My body got tense and Cere Cere took notices as she got out her transformation pen. Ves Ves just stood there looking at us as if this was proving her point. "See I told you so." She snapped as she tried looking for the enemy. She didn't seem to give a damn if she was ready to transform or not.

"Shut up for a moment Ves Ves." I snapped. She only raised an eyebrow at me as I did so. Cere Cere tugged at my sleeve and pointed upwards. There was a man floating in the air, looking down at us. Cere Cere was starting to get worried as he somehow managed to get through the force field that was supposed to stick. How was he able to penetrate through it though? Grandma Bulma's is the best in the entire world sometimes people ask her to do the same thing for their places. This Zodiac was different like the last one. This was one was male again, not the usual female ones that seemed to always show up. He was cladded in the colors of red and brown and for some reason his presences seemed familiar. Was this the person I saw looking at me after the defeat of Sailor Cancer? He grinned as he noticed my confusion along with the other two. After a minute or so I gained my composer back and so did Cere Cere. Both of us transformed at the same time.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

"CERES PLANET POWER!"

When the both of landed he only laughed at the both us as we did. Ves Ves continued to stay there, still not caring to transform and help us.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"That you think you can stop me. I'm one of the more powerful Zodiacs other than Aries, good luck in defeating me!" he screamed happily as he spread his arm out. He seemed as if he was about to aim at me and then I realized it was only Cere Cere. A beam of red was able to escape the palm of his hand. That's when I noticed he had the symbol of Sagittarius on his forearm. The beam was able to go through Sailor Ceres' heart and then out came a butterfly from her chest. Getting angry at seeing her sister hurt, she finally has been able to transform.

"VESTA PLANET POWER!" Ves Ves shouted.

Sailor Sagittarius was now joined by someone else after Sailor Vesta had finished transforming. He seemed to look like the boy next to him, being a twin. He was cladded in blue and gold from head to toe. Sailor Sagittarius seemed surprise that his brother was there as I summoned my weapon, wanting them to be dead before anyone could attack anyone else.

"I'm surprised that you showed up Capricorn." Sagittarius said as Vesta and I kept our guard making sure Sailor Ceres' spirit animal was still near her. She seemed as dead as she was lying on the ground, waiting for us to return what belonged to her.

"I don't want to get terminated, just like you." He snapped. He saw me then and then he looked over to Sailor Vesta with confusion and a little bit of irritation as he looked back over to his brother. "Why is the target still alive? She might have one since the other one was a dud apparently." He said as he looked back over to Sailor Ceres. I got in front of Sailor Vesta. She was strong like the rest of her sisters but after having these two stand next to the other. Their power together was tremendously scary. Getting annoyed with me, he sent gold like attack to me aimed for my stomach, my weapon somehow managed to get away from me, far enough so I couldn't get and live. Another attack from Sagittarius was able to knock me out cold.

_**VES VES OR ETERNAL SAILOR VESTA POV**_

They had just knocked out Sailor Moonlight, and Sailor Ceres was already knocked out with her spirit butterfly flying around the body, slowly daring to fly away from its owner. I was alone as Sagittarius and Capricorn were looking at me, preparing to attack. I was all alone without the other two coming anytime soon. They both had their palms risen like most of the enemies have done in previous fights, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I reopened my eyes as I saw Sailor Paras and Sailor Juno were by my side.

"Need some help?" Sailor Juno smirked as she turned around. I nodded as the three of us started attacking the two brothers. They proved to be a challenge by ourselves. I knew we were going to need Kairavi in order to kill them both but for some reason I had the feeling that we were going to need something more. Something as powerful as her. The two stopped fighting us for brief moment as they looked up at the palace, I did the same. There was a white light glowing brighter and brighter and getting closer to each of us three. What was that light? It seemed familiar to me for some reason. I started feeling the warm glow surround us three. When I looked up, my transformation pen was in front of me, going through different stages in power, star power, then crystal power, and then Eternal Power. Was Neo Queen Serenity giving us a power up? Even Cere Cere? The light disappeared and our new found pens were still in front of us. Before I was able to grab mine and transform into my new, stronger soldier self. Sailor Sagittarius saw this as an opportunity to attack. I was about to reach for the pen and then a bright beam of red came from him and knocked me out cold, right next to Cere Cere.

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

I don't know how long it was before I was awoken by Sailor Paras. But it must have been long enough for Sailor Vesta and Sailor Ceres to be knocked out cold with their Spirit animals hovering above them. Both of them were around their bodies, Vesta had a griffon running around in circles above her, and Ceres had a butterfly, flying around the entire area. When I looked to them however they seemed different to me, even Sailor Juno and Paras.

"We got a power up, but we still need your help Sailor Moonlight!" Sailor Paras told me as she defended an attack from Sailor Capricorn. I ran towards my wand, dodging attacks along the way and combined my attack with theirs. Knowing for a fact it should kill them both.

"MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!"

"AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!"

After the attack from all of us but the two who were knocked out, the light took a while to disappear. I was expecting to see both of them turned to dust but that wasn't the case. Capricorn was able to survive our attacks! How in the world was he able to do so when his brother was turned to dust and blown away in the wind?  
"That's impossible!" Sailor Juno read my mind. Sailor Capricorn only looked at us, with the same twisted smile.

"Told you we were powerful. See you around. You get to live another day." Capricorn smirked and then left to wherever their hideout was. Knowing our luck it wasn't even on Earth like Nemesis. Capricorn then left in waves of gold but I know I saw some blue. I looked back down my weapon wondering why it didn't kill him. It has killed almost everything before him, so why now is it becoming such a hard thing to do? After a minute or so I was able to move again to help the other to get their spirit animals back in their bodies. They were fine but I could tell they were going to need their rest before another attack. Against their wishes I had Ves Ves and Cere Cere checked in at the Hospital Wing. As I was waiting to find out what was wrong, I couldn't help but think about Capricorn. Why did he survive my attack? It seemed as if with each enemy the stronger they get and apparently more in more numbers as well. Why do I have a feeling that I won't be enough to beat the Zodiacs and Chaos by myself?

_**SAILOR ARIES POV**_

Sailor Sagittarius failed and Capricorn was able to withstand Sailor Moonlight's main attack. I was kind of surprised since they both had the same power levels. Sailor Chaos had summoned me and Capricorn to her dimension. I had a feeling what she was wanting me to do, but why did I have a feeling that Capricorn was wanting to do things on his accord? He did when I paired him and Sagittarius together. In the end his arrogance and conceited nature is going to get the best of him. I was the first to arrive to see Chaos but it took a while before Capricorn finally showed up. It took Sailor Chaos to yell before he finally did in his rush of golden and blue waves.

"CAPRICORN!" she shouted angrily. He reappeared next to me. I paid attention to his movements out of the corners of my eyes. "You know what happens to when people fail!" she screamed as she walked closer to us. She started squeezing her hand making the both of fall to our knees out of pain, clutching to where our heart should be. I could understand why she was doing it to Capricorn but why was she doing it to me? I have done nothing but follow her orders since the very beginning! Somehow Capricorn though, was able to escape whatever Sailor Chaos was doing to him. In result she let me get up as well. It was silent for a minute or before Capricorn started attacking the both of us. It was chaotic for about a minute or so as blasts were going off in every direction. I don't know who did but I was hit, in the back and flung to the other side of the room. Looking up Sailor Capricorn lands as well as Sailor Chaos, both looking like they wanted to kill the other. As Sailor Chaos was about to throw another attack, Capricorn disappeared in his flashes of gold. Chaos turned to me, anger clearly evident in her voice. For a moment it didn't sound like her but rather, Chaos himself.

"I want you to ignore you're mission of being in charge of everyone for now Aries, your main objective is to kill Capricorn." She told me in that different voice, "Do you understand Aries?" this time her voice came back what it was before Chaos had broken through to her.

"Yes, I do Chaos." I said. With a wave of her hand she gave me a dismissal. I took it gladly and left that dimension.


	10. Gaining Back Hope

_**RINI POV**_

It's been a while since the double attack of Sagittarius and Capricorn. I didn't mind it though considering the fact that during those nine months that I gave birth to Helios' and I's daughter that I named Trinity, it would have only added the chaos of the palace. She is only a few months old now, around four to be exact. She has my red eyes but for some strange reason Grandpa Trunks' purple hair, but it did have some white tints to it as well. It was questionable at first why she had but thankfully Trinity wouldn't be the only one. Unlike me when I was born, Trinity was born the Crescent Moon on her forehead. From what Great Grandpa V told me, she was going to be a really powerful warrior when she gets older. The only thing I wonder about though is, will she be able to become a Super Saiyan like the rest of us? It took Grandma Gabriella forever to become one and when she did it was only because she was angry. My mom had some decent training to go through with Grandpa Vegeta and he told me it took her only two years for to be one. For me, I was different like everyone else. I didn't turn into one until I was about ten or older when we were fighting Nehelania. Why do I have a feeling that Trinity would take forever or maybe she just won't be able to become one at all? I try to hide my worry but then Grandma Gabby would notice it before anyone else does thanks to her new empathic ability.

Nothing has happened really between family but a lot between the new generation of Sailor Soldiers. It turns out while I was still carrying Trinity that Leah and Kayla have been hanging out altogether, just the two of them. It took Makayla for me to finally realize that they were in love. I guess it would make sense for them to be together. After everyone else in the palace found out about the two, they have been inseparable.

I wish I can say the same thing about my Quartet. Ever since the attack of Ves Ves and Cere Cere, I noticed a lot of tension between the four of them. When I asked her, Grandma Gabby would agree with me. They would fight every now and then but it wouldn't be too bad. It was normally against Jun Jun, Para Para versus Ves Ves and Cere Cere. After they would be done arguing they won't speak to each other for a very long time, one time it lasted a week. A very long week of silence for everyone in my group.

I was tending to Trinity, but I just felt so tired since she hasn't been sleeping through the night. The entire quartet was with me even Aunt Kairavi and hers. I was holding Trinity in my arms, but I felt my eyes slowly drifting to a close. Helios was somewhere off with my grandmother for some reason. Before my eyes could fall completely to sleep, Aunt Kairavi was able to get Trinity out of my arms before I dropped her.

"Watch it!" She worried as she continued to hold Trinity.

"Oh sorry Auntie Kaira." I mumbled.

"When was the last time you got any sleep Princess Rini?" Para Para worried as she helped me over to my bed. I fell on it out of exhaustion , I only shrugged my shoulders out of tiredness.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We'll watch Trinity for you for a few hours." Cere Cere volunteered the group. Out of nowhere, Jun Jun said something that started another argument.

"Why should we? It's her kid." She spat as she looked away from the group. Aunt Kairavi sharply turned to face Jun Jun, Aunt Kairavi looked like she wanted to kill her for a brief second. Before she could say anything someone from her group managed to cover mouth. Knowing my aunt it was probably an insult that would ensue not only an argument but a fight that could destroy the palace.

"Calm down Kairavi!" both Leah and Kayla were trying to pin her down to make her from slapping Jun Jun.

"I don't see why I'm getting yelled at for speaking the truth. She isn't our kid." She told us as started walking out of the door.

"Well we did help raise Rini when she was baby, do you recall that or have you completely forgotten about it?" RJ spat right back at her. Jun Jun then turned back around to face Rj as Kairavi kept her guard and was finally able to get away from the girls' hold on her. For a moment I thought she was going to say something, she only stormed out of the room, with Para Para following behind her, having the same look on her face. Aunt Kairavi was finally able to calm down long enough to start walking out of the door. She still looked a little ticked off.

"I'll go check on her, don't worry Princess. Do you think you can tend to Rini Ves Ves and Cere Cere as well as, the rest of you?" Kayla asked as I laid back on my bed. Thanks to Jun Jun, I was now starting to get a headache. Everyone nodded as Kayla, Leah and Aunt Kairavi left the room. By the time I couldn't hear them running I was finally able sleep.

_**KAIRAVI OR SUPER SAIYAN ETERNAL SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

What the heck was wrong with Jun Jun? And Para Para? They have never been like this when they found about Rini's pregnancy so why now all of the hate? Ever since the last attack between Sagittarius and Capricorn, things have been very tense for some reason that I can never tell what it could be. I was running now trying to find mostly Jun Jun. She seemed the most upset to me as well as Para Para even though she didn't say anything. As I was about to turn another corner with Leah and Kayla trailing behind me, I bumped into someone, head first, on the ground. I landed on the ground as Kayla helped me back up. The person happed to be my husband of all people.

"I knew hard headedness ran your family, but I never realized how bad it was." Sapphire laughed as I gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing about you!" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Why were you running anyway?" he asked.

"She was chasing after Jun Jun and Para Para, they pissed her off as usual." Leah said as she rolled her eyes. I did the same thing as leah only adding another groan. Sapphire only laughed knowing that I was annoyed.

"They went outside and they didn't stop." He pointed to where the entrance hall was. "I have no idea where they could have gone off to though."

"Well they shouldn't be out by themselves anyway!" I exclaimed as worry filled my voice. Normally when I did my voice would rise a little higher. "The enemy has been attacking Sailor Soldiers only. They already tried Leah, Mariah, Makayla, and Rini! I'm not letting anyone else get hurt on my account Sapphire!" I screamed at him as I bolted for the door. When I went outside, it was raining again but at the moment I didn't really care. I only cared about finding them. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on a puddle, getting my Princess attire all messed up. Only one person followed and it was only Sapphire. I stayed on the ground, for some reason not wanting to move. He bent down on the ground next to me, on the sidewalk. He stayed silent as I contused to watch the rain pound on the streets. There weren't many people out due to the rain but some were running trying to find cover. Tears started pulling over my eyes as Sapphire grabbed my hand. He never said anything as he continued to hold it.

"I feel like a bad leader!" I exclaimed as thunder roared as I did. "Almost all of my soldiers have been attacked some almost died. What kind of leader is that? You know my biggest hope in life right is to be a great leader like my sister but it seems as if I can't even be a decent one if I can't find two people!" I yelled in frustration. Out of frustration he kissed me. It seemed like we were like that for a while before he broke away, all though I didn't want him to do so.

"Not every leader is perfect Kairavi. Look at your sister she had a few missteps when she was Sailor Moon from what I remember. What makes a good leader is what you're doing, the one thing I wish my brother did." He told me as he brushed away a tear off of my face.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Care, and love. You seem to do it ten times more than anyone I have ever met, which is why I love you." He pulled me up off the ground and into a hug. I automatically felt safe in his arms, but before I could break away from him and head back inside he kissed me again as my face started blushing.

_**SAILOR ARIES POV**_

Where the hell is Sailor Capricorn? If I don't find him any time soon, Sailor Chaos was going to terminate for sure before I give out my next session. I was roaming around the downtown parts of Crystal, trying to find him. He was a sneaky and manipulative kind of guy where I couldn't find him. Out of nowhere though an attack made me fly off of the ground and up in the sky I could see him staring at him. The attack didn't do too much damage to me, it only made me angrier.

"You know Chaos is mad at you Capricorn!" I shouted as thunder was pounding in the air. He threw a gold like attack at me but I managed to miss it.

"Like I care, Aries. "He smirked as I attacked him myself. "Do you even know what we're fighting for Aries?"

"To control the universe. For that we need the Dove of Hope." I told him he only laughed at my explanation.

"You are so blind Aries!" he continued to laugh. "Once Chaos gets what he wants he'll just terminate you when he's done! There is no way he will be willingly share his power!" I started attacking him again and he started doing the same thing. This lasted for good while until I was slowly starting to get pissed off. I landed back on the ground starting to gather all of the red energy into my hand, and I know for sure this attack will kill him. He only smirked for one last time at me. "Nice knowing you Aries." He said as I threw the ball of red energy, turning him into dust. The rain had stopped and some had blown the remains of Capricorn. I teleported back to our hang and I was relieved to find the place vacant at the time. There are only five of us left including me. What would happen if none of the other four find the Dove of Hope? Would Sailor Chaos terminate just like Capricorn told me before I killed my own brother? Why do I get the uneasy feeling that I am just some pawn in a game that Chaos is secretly playing?

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV**_

I was losing dramatically to the White Moon Kingdom; so far they have killed seven of my most powerful warriors, other I had Aries terminate for me so I could save my strength. Right now I had her searching for Capricorn but something is telling me she has already done so. And if she has, then why hasn't reported back to me? Two more people appeared in the room I was in behind me. Both were dressed in different shades in blue and one of them had some green tints in their hair. I never imagined sending out Aquarius and Pisces out, considering both of them were pretty weak alone and put together, but now wasn't the time to be getting picky.

"We are willing take on an assignment." Aquarius replied as she went to her knees out of respect, so did Pisces. I sighed, not really wanting to know Sailor Moonlight will probably kill them with ease. With a wave of my hand I summoned an idea of who their next target was. Two girls who belong to Princess Rini's quartet.

"Get it quickly; I have no patience left especially after Capricorn." I told them. They both smirked at me as I turned to look at them one last time.

"We know." They both said as they left in blue and green waves of energy.

_**KAIRAVI OR SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

It turns out that Jun Jun and Para Para were wanting to leave the palace just like Ves Ves wanted. But unlike Ves Ves she was actually going to leave with Para Para. Why do I have a feeling that something more was bothering them? All new generation soldiers were gathered in the front entrance, telling them goodbye. Even my own mother was here under my request along with Sapphire. Rini and Helios were tending to Trinity.

"Are you sure Jun Jun?" Momma asked her for tenth time today. "I'm sure if we work things out, things will be easier." What was she feeling? By the way it looks I can tell she didn't want to them to leave, hell, neither did I. Sapphire grabbed my hand as I felt some tears going down my face. Before going up to them I brushed them away, heading straight to them, with Sapphire next to me.

"You'll come visit right?" I said trying to keep my voice in check. Para Para smiled, and rushed in for a hug. I can tell she was going to but Jun Jun still remained passive.

"Come on Para Para, we have to go to our new home."

"But this is your home!" Cere Cere shouted as RJ and Ves Ves tried holding her back. Momma eventually had to hold her back from making them stay. Jun Jun looked at me the longest as Para Para left the Palace.

"Are you still going to fight with us?" My voice was actually solid when I did. Jun Jun looked away from everyone but she still answered, the answer I wasn't hoping for, knowing how insecure I was being at the moment about my position as leader.

"I'm just tired of fighting and so is Para Para." She told us as she finally left the Crystal Palace. It was moment or so until I was alone with Momma and Sapphire. I didn't even have to say anything before my mother pulled me in for a hug. She brushed away my tears as I pulled away and Sapphire grabbing my hand.

"She still cares, Jun Jun I mean." Momma said as she looked to where she walked out. "She just doesn't want to fight anymore, she feels like she needs to go out on her own and see if it works. She just took Para Para with her so she wouldn't be alone doing so." She explained as she pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "You are not at fault here Kairavi, I still believe that you're the best just like Sapphire." She smirked as she looked over to him as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked down on the ground now, just wanting to be alone, I don't even want to be near Sapphire. That's how bad I felt.

"None of this ever happened to Serena." I looked up to Momma's face, she was shocked.

"That is not true Kairavi, Serena and her group had some ups and downs but nothing can ever break the bond between Sailor Soldiers. You all have one goal in life remember? To protect Neo Queen Serenity till the end. And if I do say so myself, you're doing a pretty damn good job." She giggled a little as well as Sapphire. Momma left a little bit of trying to cheer me up. We started heading back to the north tower but I still wanted to be left alone.

"Kairavi, you still don't believe us huh?" he asked me as he blocked the entrance to our room. I only raised my eyebrows at him but all that did was make him smile. I crossed my arms and just stared hoping this would help and make me look like Grandma Chi-Chi when she did this. He sighed as started walking away from me. He never turned around and neither did I. "I wished you believed in yourself like everyone else. That way, you would have Jun Jun and Para Para back as if nothing happened." He didn't say anything as I went back to wherever he was. At the moment I didn't care.

_**JUN JUN OR ETERNAL SAILOR JUNO POV**_

I hated doing what we did, but I felt like it was the best idea for everyone. My hope right now is just making them happy and to do that I guess I had to leave. Another reason why I left with Para Para is because I was just done with everything in the Palace. I felt so controlled I almost couldn't stand and it felt like I didn't have a voice of my own. Along with Para Para. She was mad at me like I knew she would be, but I just knew she was feeling the same. On the way to our new home she was yelling at me all the way here. I just can't go back now. I just can't and won't. I'm just hoping that everyone in the Crystal Palace would understand that. I have no idea if Princess Rini was okay with this arrangement._ You don't have to think like that anymore Jun Jun! You control your life now, not Princess Rini or Princess Kairavi or Neo Queen Serenity! _ Para Para finally came out of her new room, looking more depressed then she was earlier, well, at least she's not mad anymore.

"I want to go back Jun." Para Para told me as she sat across from me. I tried not looking her way, knowing she was depressed. When we worked for Nehelania, she would pretended to be upset to get what she wanted. That was not going to happen here. "We need to be there for Rini, especially now with our newly born Princess Trinity!"

"I'm not going, I feel so controlled it's not even funny Para." I told her as I continued to look at the white ceiling.

"But it's our duty to protect Neo Queen…" I interrupted her before she was able to finish.

"Not anymore for me. If you want to go back I won't stop you Para." I said as I gave a quick glance out of the corner of my eye. She was upset, almost to the point of tears now. She went for her room and came back out in under a minute. She was holding out transformation pens in her hand. How was she able to get a hold of mine? I left that at the Crystal Palace! "Why in hell do you have my pen?" I yelled at her.

"To remind you who you're really are! You are a Sailor Soldier sworn to protect Princess Small Lady Serenity and her mother and anyone in the Royal Family!"

"I don't want to anymore Para don't you get it? Now I understand how Ves Ves thought! Always being ordered around, how can you stand it?" I yelled back at her as I got up from the couch of our new apartment.

"Fine then, Jun Jun! I'm going back, I knew I should have just listened Gabriella in the first place, she knows what she's talking about. Gabby told me that almost every soldier feels this way at some point during their career! Even Neo Queen Serenity did when she was Super Saiyan Sailor Moon!" She screamed this time, thinking it would change my mind. It didn't and I guess Para Para saw it this time. she was about to head out towards her room before we heard a death defying scream coming from the outside. She still had my transformation pen clutched tightly in her hand. She didn't say anything as she gave it to me and bolted for the door that would lead to the battle field. I groaned out of frustration as I can hear her shout her new Eternal Call. Looking down on my pen I knew I had to help my little and youngest sister fight until Sailor Moonlight arrives, but another part of me is telling me no, you left that place because of this, unlike Ves you can actually walk away unlike her. Don't be so persuaded to go and help just because you're told in the title of being a Soldier. I sat back down on the couch, confused if I should go help Sailor Paras out or not. I can hear her screaming from a few blocks down and I can tell just by the scream that she was having trouble in fighting by herself. I closed my eyes to stop the tears but something strange was happening. It seemed as if I was seeing through somebody else's eyes. I can clearly see Eternal Sailor Paras, Vesta, and Ceres fighting two more female zodiacs. They looked incredibly weak so why are they having so much trouble? I groaned again, knowing for sure this time I had to go help, but this is the last time that I will.

"JUNO ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed as I did the same transformation that I have done so many times. I left the apartment and started running towards the battle scene but right when I did I started to wish that I had left sooner. The two people were dressed in the colors of green and blue in different arrangements. On one of them I saw they had a mark of Aquarius and the other Pisces. Aquarius had just sent her blue like attack to Sailor Paras! Sailor Paras was eventually on knees as her spirit animal started to appear. It ended up being an electric shark swarming around her, almost daring to get away. Getting angry at seeing the youngest sister hurt all of us combined an attack that would hopefully catch the attention of Kairavi.

"AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!" Arrows appeared from our hands in a bright flashing light towards the both of them. Sailor Pisces though was able to get away over to me so I just did the attack again. "AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!" I screamed as I was able to get her away from me. I didn't see another attack coming my way but I could still hear it coming closer to me. Sailor Aquarius' attack was able to go through my body and then when my spirit animal was released I collapsed to the ground near Sailor Paras.

_**SUPER SAIYAN ETERNAL SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

I was jolted awake and alone. Something told me to get out of bed and grab my transformation pen and run to help. But help who? It took me a while before I finally got out of the palace, with no one stopping me. I could hear battle noises in the back ground and I could tell it was what was left of the Amazoness Quartet. I shouted my transformation call and made it quick and painless.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

When I was done I powered up into my highest level of a super Saiyan and literally bolted for the fighting scene. I was shocked to see what was in front of me. Sailor Juno was passed out near Sailor Paras, both of their spirit animals above them. Paras had a bright lightning like shark pretending to swim in water, and Juno had a snake slithering near her, almost to the ground. I rushed over to them. They looked like the others that had gotten attacked. Very pale skin, bodies' almost dead cold. Getting up I got my weapon to destroy combining my attack with the remaining Amazoness.

"MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!"

"AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!" with our combined powers we were able to easily kill them. It took a minute or so to get both spirit animals back in their bodies but we surprisingly managed. Both of them de-transformed when they were woke up back up. They seemed fine to me but I had a feeling since Jun Jun was so stubborn that she won't listen to me when I say go to the Hospital Wing.

"I thought you weren't going to fight anymore?" I asked her with a joking tone. The other two had taken Para Para who was still passed out. According to Jun Jun she was fighting the longest before anyone showed up. She only smirked as she gave her answer.

"I guess I have no choice. I can't let my sisters get hurt, today that almost happened. Sorry about earlier this week. It's just that when you think all of your hopes and dreams that you have built up over a few centuries never really happens you tend to start thinking that they might not come true." I smiled along with Jun Jun.

"All of us feel like that at some time, but just remember you can talk to anyone. And if you don't want to talk but need to get something out, just talk to my mother!" I laughed as I showed my nervous tick. Before I was able to reach the front doors of the palace made me stop again. I turned around and in the same place where I found Sagittarius was another Sailor Soldier. From what I could see she was dressed in all black and silver from where I was. The vibe I was getting was strongly negative. It was a good thing Momma was over her ailment or she would be screwed right now. Someone came out of the palace and this time it was Grandpa Vegeta. He saw the soldier giving them a confused look I was. The person eventually disappeared and I got a cold chill down my spine.

"Who was that Kairavi?" Grandpa Vegeta asked. I only shrugged my shoulders as I answered him while I walked back inside.

"I have no freaking clue." I took one more look before I fully went back inside thinking they would be there. They weren't thankfully but the energy felt so cold and dark I was starting to think that maybe Chaos was making his decent on Earth again but then I realized that Serena had banished him many years ago. _Who the heck are you?_


	11. The Hope Of The Queen

NEO QUEEN SERENITY POV

It was one of those boring days in the palace again. I had no meeting to attend to surprisingly, no business to attend to out of the country. My daughter was all grown up and married with a husband and daughter of her own. Darien was with Kayla, training so she can get used to fighting. Momma was with Kairavi doing something, but I had no idea what it was. I know most of my soldiers and mother were planning something. My birthday was coming up soon, June 30th. I never counted how old I was considering I had eternal life now along with everyone else in the world. When I was younger, I loved surprises but lately I just wasn't in the mood for anything. I was just roaming my palace, admiring everything I could. It turned out that I wasn't alone. Grandpa Vegeta was in the Training Center, by himself. I was surprised my cousin Mariah wasn't there. Lately she was training non-stop to the point where Uncle Goten was worried, along with Amy. I entered the room; Grandpa Vegeta still continued punching one of the many bags that were there.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked as he took a break, looking directly at me.

"What are my mother and everyone else planning?" I demanded. He looked away, not sure if he should tell me.

"Gabriella is going to be pissed but oh well. They were planning something that's for sure." Out of nowhere he started giving me that mischievous smirk. It was evil but teasing. I know something for sure was going down but why won't he just tell me already? I was starting to get angry but I crossed my arms to keep from doing anything. I was actually known as graceful and majestic. If I acted out my image would be totally different to everyone outside of the palace. He only started laughing when he saw me do this, knowing I really wouldn't do it. "Let's just say, it's someone you haven't seen in centuries." That's all he was going to say?! Grandpa Vegeta started laughing even more when he saw my face going red. It was sure to be standing out since all I really wore was white. "You know you can't do anything to me, Neo Queen Serenity." He calmed down as he used my royal name for teasing purposes. It reminded me of when I did that, calling him Prince Vegeta or King Vegeta. Other people have some permissions but it was only a certain few without him getting angry. But for me it was a constant thing so I had gotten used to it. Someone I haven't seen in centuries? Who could Grandpa Vegeta mean? The only person in our family who isn't in the Crystal Palace….Grandpa Goku!

"Grandpa Goku?" I questioned as my voice grew with excitement. I haven't seen my other grandfather since the first battle of Chaos. I wished he was there at my crowning ceremony but under the circumstances he couldn't be, along with my sister Kairavi, who was kidnapped and being brainwashed by Prince Diamond on Nemesis at the time. How was Grandpa Goku going to be coming back? How was Momma able to make the arrangements to do something like this? "How?" I asked my grandfather.

"I have no idea Serena. Just like with you, your mother amazes even me sometimes." Grandpa Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. _The Dragon Balls have been gone since the death of Piccolo, so forget about them, maybe she was able to do this through communication with either King Kai or Grandpa Goku himself? That would be the only way that I could think of. _ I eventually left Grandpa Vegeta so he could continue what he was doing. The thought of Grandpa Goku coming back, even if it was for a day, was something extraordinary. I never thought I was going to see him again. But why would he want to come back now after so many centuries have gone by? Maybe to help out with the new threat for Kairavi? Another thought occurred to me. Grandpa Goku has never met Kairavi or Mariah, or any of the new generation soldiers! My smile grew larger at the thought. This was surely going to be an interesting birthday indeed.

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV **_

It felt like everyone was slowly failing me. Gemini, Taurus, Libra, Virgo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces. All of them were gone and destroyed by either Super Saiyan Sailor Moonlight or Sailor Aries. I was even thinking about killing everyone myself if somebody doesn't find the dove of hope soon. That includes Sailor Aries. I know she was finished with her job of killing Capricorn after he all of the sudden turned on me, but I was still furious with the whole lot. I had sent Scorpio in Aquarius and Pisces' place after their easy defeat. I knew they were weak, but I didn't think they were that bad. Scorpio entered the room then, unannounced. I turned over back to her direction when she entered. Why was she here when I never summoned her or had the need too? It better be something pretty damn important!

"Yes Scorpio?" I questioned as she bowed to me out of respect.

"I did some research ma'am. The whole entire palace is expecting a major event taking place. I was thinking of attacking then. The Queen's birthday should be the perfect day to attack; all Sailor Soldiers would be really caught off guard. I also already know my next attack, the mightiest of Saiyan's you can think of." She smirked thinking it was the most brilliant plan ever. It was better than nothing I guess.

"Who is it then Sailor Scorpio?" I wonder, curiosity peeking through.

"Vegeta ma'am, the grandfather of Neo Queen Serenity. Rumor told is that he and the Queen are super close. They would be willing to die for the other." She told me as she snapped and a picture of Vegeta reappeared in her hands. She flicked it over to me as I was easily able to get a hold of it. He should have the Dove of Hope, someone who nothing but the best for his granddaughter, the hope for her to be happy, what more would be needed to not have the Dove? I smirked as I saw the picture but by the time I looked back up at Scorpio, my emotion changed.

"Do whatever it takes; my patience with all of you is running very thin Scorpio." I told her with some venom in my voice.

"I understand." She left after that, in her silver and black waves. Sailor Scorpio is one of my more powerful Sailor Zodiacs in the bunch, maybe she will be the one to finally realize who the Dove of Hope really belongs too.

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

It was finally June 30th, Serena's birthday. I was beyond ecstatic for this day especially. Only certain people know my father is coming today. I was shocked when I randomly heard his voice a couple of days ago. It was out of nowhere. Thankfully I was by myself when I did hear him. He was contacting me through King Kai, saying he missed us and wanted to come down for a day. The subject of Serena came up and that's how the arrangements were made. I don't think I have been this excited about anything in a long time. Just the thought of Kairavi, Mariah, Trinity, and all of the younger soldiers meeting him sent me smiling like crazy. I couldn't even tell Trunks what was going on, worried that he might spill to Serena before the day came. That's why I only told Vegeta and Kairavi, the two people who I know won't tell anyone, anything unless I tell them. I had a smirk on my face as everyone slowly showed up, some confused as to why we were meeting in front of the palace. I looked over to Vegeta and Kairavi who had the same look I did.

"Gabby please tell me, this is killing me!" Trunks said sounding desperate, trying to look like it did. He even grabbed my hand and tried begging. "I mean, I wouldn't have told Serena anything!"

"Yeah right Trunks," Vegeta began. "If Serena asked something of you, you would go to ends of the Earth for it. All she would have to do is bat her eyes and she has you wrapped around her finger." He snickered as everyone laughed at him, even me.

"He's kind of right. Then again I was the same way with Mariah." Goten laughed as he showed his nervous tick.

"Was? You still are Goten. I swear you're just as bad as Trunks and Gohan when it comes to spoiling their daughters." Amy sighed as Mariah laughed at her mother's truthful comment.

"Yeah, whatever Amy." Goten looked away as he tried to pretend to be mad. Out of nowhere, felt a powerful energy slowly enter Earth. All of the fighters in the area stopped what they were doing as the kept looking around. I kept calm, knowing it was only my father. It's been centuries since I felt how strong he was so I had to rely on my memory. Within a second of every getting unsettling still, I heard some squealing coming from Leah and Kayla. Both of them were flown off of their feet as someone reappeared in front of them. It was finally my father! I, Gohan, Goten and my own mother ran up to him before anyone else could do anything else.

"DAD!" All of us hugged him, but eventually Mom pushed us off of him.

"Oh Goku I've missed you like crazy!" Mom said as she hugged him. I smiled as I looked at them, and then back over to Trunks. Sometimes I wonder if this is how we look to other people, even though we see each other every day?

"Hey you all, wow I see a lot of people that I don't remember meeting!" He laughed; I joined with him as well as everyone else. I know for a fact that I heard a snicker from Vegeta. I forgot how contagious his attitude was. Dad started looking around, his eyes finally landing on Kairavi, Mariah, and Rini, who was holding Trinity. Kairavi looked like she was astonished as she was seeing him for the first time, along with her cousin. Pan just couldn't stop smiling. Mariah only had a curious look about her; almost as if she had an analyzing look like her mother would during battle. "Who are you guys?" He asked as he was looking at Mariah and Kairavi.

"I'm Kairavi, Gabriella and Trunks' daughter, nice to meet you Grandpa Goku." She smiled as she shook her grandfather's hand.

"Wow, you had two Gabby? I had no idea! I can definitely see the resemblance, you look like Trunks!" At Dad's comment, Trunks and I automatically started blushing like crazy. Mariah started speaking again, making us forget our blushing. I have no idea, but even after centuries of being together, at the mention of the subject, Trunks and I would do this. Trunks grabbed my hand as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm Mariah Son, Goten and Amy's daughter." She finally smiled as she curtsied. It still amazes me that Goten and Amy raised such a polite and quite girl like Mariah, I guess she takes after Amy more than anyone every realized, maybe even Goten. He looked at her and then noticed Rini holding Trinity in her arms, Helios standing next to her as he looked down at his only daughter.

"I feel old now, even Rini has a kid!" He laughed as he showed his nervous tick, his hand going back to his head as he laughed. I smiled as Mariah and Kairavi looked back at him with a shocked look on their faces. Now they know where they get the hand gesture from. I stifled a little giggle as I continued to watch my father get to know his many granddaughters. Pan was with that group as well. Eventually everyone retired back to the palace but in the Palace Garden's, where the party would be taking place. It was bright and sunny in the garden's, like it normally is. It had a nice gentle breeze, making the area comfortable to be in. I was sitting on the ground as I watched my father with the girls, Trunks being by my side and Vegeta not to far from my father. All of the soldiers were just goofing off as they talked amongst themselves or with the other Z-Fighters. Looking at the festive scene, I knew this was going to be a good idea. I had no negative vibes coming from anyone or anything from today. I missed this feeling. With my new empathic ability, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I never wanted this feeling to go away. Trunks noticed this as he grabbed my hand. We stayed like this for a while now as I continued to watch my father talking with Kairavi and her entire soldier group. I heard Kairavi ask him about fighting techniques that would help her in battle or make her stronger. From where I was I saw Mariah's head snap up at the topic at hand. Eventually, Dad had Pan show an example as the girls looked at him with awe. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so happy in a very long time Gabriella." Trunks commented as I turned to face him, a smile still on my face.

"I know, I really like this feeling. Ever since I have gotten this new ability I have been able to feel everyone's emotions, including my own. Sometimes it's a good thing to have but when the enemy attacks I can feel that negative energy. When I feel that negative energy its worse, to the point where I wish that I would pass out like I used to." I sighed as I looked away from Trunks and back at my father. "I know today has to end eventually and that there will be another battle. But for now, I could really care less." Trunks smiled as I said this. Serena eventually walked over to my father now, smiling just as much as me. I always wondered if she ever wishes that he was here with us all of the time when she was a teenager also being Sailor Moon? They started talking for a minuet as Kairavi, Mariah, and Pan all left the conversation so they would be alone, Vegeta eventually notices this and walks over to them. I look back over at Trunks, suddenly confused as to why they were talking. He only shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking on with me.

_**NEO QUEEN SERENITY POV**_

After Kairavi, Pan, and Mariah left the group I had some alone time with both of my grandfathers. The last time all three of us were together was the first battle of Chaos. At first it was gentle small talk, Grandpa Goku wanting to know who Helios, Sapphire and all of the Mini Quartet and Asteroid Quartet soldiers were and their names. I was really glad that Grandpa Goku was here with us. A few days before my birthday I was starting to have these really horrible feelings that something was coming, something big and it was not going to benefit us. Grandpa Goku noticed my tense look as I sat down on the stone bench, along with Grandpa Vegeta.

"Something wrong birthday girl?" Grandpa Goku asked.

"Well lately we have been getting attacked by a group of Soldier Zodiacs, they say they were working for Chaos, but I thought I killed him when I was fighting as Sailor Moon. I just don't know what to think anymore." I told them as I continued to look down on the ground. When I looked back up Grandpa Goku and Vegeta were looking at each other, as if they were talking through silent communication. Grandpa Goku looked serious all of the sudden. This started to worry me even more, confirming my suspicions.

"Unfortunately Serena, when I went back up to Other World, I noticed that he wasn't entirely gone. You only banished him to the deep sides of space. I would have gone but King Yama wouldn't let me do so since I just had used my time up on Earth and even then I wasn't supposed to go but I begged him so I could help you fight Galaxia. I knew he was out there but I didn't know that he had more people working for him. Did he possess someone else like he did with Galaxia?" He wondered.

"We have no idea Kakorot." Grandpa Vegeta answered for me as I looked back up at him. "One of the Zodiacs messed up and shouted his name when they were fighting Mariah, Goten and Amy. " he explained. Grandpa Goku sat silently for a moment as he thought of something.

"Who has been fighting, are you still able to transform?" He asked.

"No, ever since I took the throne of Neo Queen Serenity, the same going for Darien, even though he still kept his powers. I have a feeling that Rini and Kairavi will have that issue if either one of them takes my place. But I know Trinity will for a fact. The New Generation Soldiers have been fighting the new enemy with Kairavi as the leader and Rini to of hers. So far we still don't have a location as to where they can be hiding. I must have only banned Chaos when I fought him but I have no idea how they were able to enter Earth" I explained.

"Hm this is surely interesting, it seems like Kairavi has to be the one kill Chaos this time with Rini and the rest of that group." Grandpa Goku smirk came back at the mention of a challenge. Too bad he won't be able to help Kairavi. He sighed as he must have realized this with me. "Wish I can help with Chaos again, King Yama just won't let up for me to do so when you go to battle." his voice almost sounded bitter but he tried to hide it just as much as he can. Out of nowhere the palace was starting too tremendously shake as all of the fighters were suddenly to their feet. Another shake ensued as both of my grandfather's shielding me from the rubble eventually Kairavi, My mother, and father were by us in a second. A big thing of dark light started going around the room, making it hard for some of us to stand. When the tremors were gone and the dark light disappeared up in the ceiling and a big hole was in the ceiling, reveling yet another Zodiac Soldier. She was grinning as she looked down at us, she was donning the colors of black and silver and when she landed on the ground, and her eyes were hauntingly silver. She looked at the group as if she was trying to look for a certain target, or rather her next assignment. Eventually her creepy silver eyes were locked onto Grandpa Vegeta! All Saiyan's transformed as Michelle and Amara took their place in front of me. Everyone began transforming.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWR!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

After the original soldiers finally transformed, the younger ones followed in their steps and transformed as well.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"EARTH STAR POWER!"

"VESTA ETERNAL POWER!"

"PARAS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUNO ETERNAL POWER!"

"CERES ETERNAL POWER!"

From where I was, everyone was acting all chaotic, everyone was trying to fight the Sailor, or trying to get away from the area, thankfully most of the family got out okay. After Michelle and Amara had transformed I was practically defenseless. Grandpa Vegeta had noticed this as he jumped in front of me, shielding me from any attacks from the latest Sailor Soldier. As Grandpa Vegeta did his final flash attack I noticed something on the enemy, the symbol of Scorpio on her right forearm. She notices me looking at her as she was able to get away from Grandpa Goku's attack. Just by looking at her and feeling her energy I can tell this going to be a very hard battle to fight. But I just want to know how she was able to bring down Grandma Bulma's amazing defensive systems and Kairavi's light that surrounds the palace? They were the best in the entire world and everyone is always calling to install them where the live, there is just no possible way she would have been able to do this one her own unless she had incredible power! She only continued to laugh as Momma did her attack on Sailor Scorpio.

"LIGHTNING LASER!" Momma screamed with all of her might as big wave of light escaped from the tip of her finger. Her attack only brushed off of Scorpio. How was she able to do that?!

"Good luck trying to defeat me weaklings, I have more power than my siblings, right now I'm only teasing you, I can kill you with one blast if I wanted to and there is nothing you can do to bring anyone back anymore. I want Prince Vegeta's Dove of Hope, I just know he has it!" She said as she pointed towards our direction. I looked over at my grandfather's face as he showed no emotion. Scorpio was acting like she was going to attack him but an attack from Sailor Earth was able to stop her in time.

"EARTH WINDING TORNADO!' with in a second a big gust of wind and dirt filled the room by just the wave of her hand. This was only able to distract her but once the wind was gone, she had sent silver waves from her hands and she aimed directly for Grandpa Vegeta's heart. He let out a horrifying scream as I was only able to watch in horror, his spirit animal finally appearing above him, fortunately he didn't have the Dove of Hope that Scorpio needed. Amazingly enough he was still awake after his spirit animal was out of him, he was looking only at Scorpio.

"I guess I wasn't the one with the dove of hope after all huh Scorpio?" He laughed teasingly at her as he went to his knees and passed out. I went on my knees too, not caring about getting my outfit dirty anymore. His skin was pale as his animal was over him. His animal ended up being a majestic Lion, roaring like he was hurt in the midst of battle. Scorpio would try to aim attacks at me but somehow Grandpa Vegeta's spirit animal was able to block every single one of them for me.

"Even Dad's spirit animal is still fighting to protect Serena…" Dad trailed as he got in front of us, Momma went by him as well, not wanting to leave his side. I tried looking at the rest of the soldiers. The Asteroid Quartet was able to stand on their own but the Mini's were having difficulty as some of their mothers had to help them fight. Even they were getting pretty knocked out severely; all Outer's were now unconscious. I had to do something but I couldn't transform anymore to help them. Instead of being a cowered I got out from behind my parents and Grandpa Vegeta's spirit animal. His lion gave roar of objection as I did this. I only smirked to myself _I'll be fine Grandpa V, tell your spirit animal to take a chill pill already! _As if he heard the lion topped roaring but still looked pissed off when I turned around to look at it. Everyone was going to need knew power for what was about to happen, even the older sailors and Kairavi. I looked over to Grandpa Goku as he Pan had combined an attack against Scorpio. He nodded as he continued to distract the enemy. It took a while but I was able to summon the crystal from my chest. The white light illuminated the room and Scorpio eventually had to cover her eyes. The light never even landed a scratch on. Eventually the girls were realizing what I was doing, the Mini Inner Quartet was finally becoming Eternal and then the original girls would be getting Cosmic power ups. They need to come together if they were to defeat her. From where I was I can see the girl's planetary colors coming from them. New wands for the original ten and the Mini Quartet. I smiled as the Silver Crystal had finally disappeared back into my body. I felt weak after getting them the power they needed. I collapsed to the ground on my knees as Grandpa Goku ran over to help me. I can hear the girls transforming again after the shock of the new power up.

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

"URANUS COSMIC POWER"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER!"

"SATURN COSMIC POWER!"

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"EARTH ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

Before any of the girls could do anything after they transformed, I felt so weak in Grandpa Goku arms that I just finally collapsed.

_**KAIRAVI OR COSMIC SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

Serena was able to give me a power up as well as the others and the original soldiers. I summoned my wand as I looked to Scorpio, just wanting her to be gone. My wand seemed a little different from the last one and I had a feeling I had a new attack call. Looking over back to Serena, I noticed she was passed out in Grandpa Goku's arms, tired from using so much energy on us. I started preparing my wand to get rid of Scorpio. She was cut off guard as I did.

"MOON COSMIC LIGHTNING LOVE SHOWER!" a silver bright pinkish light escaped from my wand as they finally reached Scorpio. I heard a death defying scream from Scorpio and then when the light finally went away. It was deadly silently as everyone looking around different people, confused as to what happened. Scorpio was now dust but then a gust of wind from the whole in the ceiling blowing away the dust. Why do I have a feeling that this is just a glimpse of what Chaos can do?

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV**_

_I have to do something drastic to find the Dove of Hope! Even Scorpio who was one of the strongest Zodiacs is gone because of Sailor Moonlight. Leo better not fail me just like the rest of her siblings….or all hell will break loose…_


	12. A Loving Team Till The End

_**AILOR CHAOS POV**_

_Get out of my mind now mother of the zodiacs, this is my home now, you are no longer welcome here! _ I screamed in my head as I tried to gain control of my thoughts again. Ever since Sailor Moonlight had defeated Scorpio my control over this mind has been diminished like wildfire in a forest. The mother of Zodiacs has been trying to get control back ever since then and it has been chaotic. This is one of the reasons why I desperately need to get the Dove of Hope, to kill hers and once that is gone, this body will be entirely mine! She started shouting in my mind again as I thought this,

_You have murdered most of my children and brainwashed them to make them work with you, especially my oldest daughter Aries. If you hurt Leo or Aries, I will try to find a way to kill you no matter what it takes! Thanks to your search for the Dove of Hope, our factions with the White Moon Kingdom are nonexistent! We were great before Princess Serena banished you from Earth now look at what you have done! I swear if you harm my last two daughters Aries and Leo, you will pay from Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Kairavi, and Princess Rini! LEAVE THE WHITE MOON KINGDOM ALONE!_

Groaning out of frustration, I tried getting her voice out before I summoned on Sailor Leo. I cannot allow Leo or Aries being able to see me like this. Weak and defenseless as I try to gain control over the mother of Zodiacs' body. In my mind, I can see her trying to fight me. It was like watching a battle within my head but I felt the pain she had inflicted on me each time she tried fighting me. This was when she was trying to escape as I felt the pain. I was barely able to control it at most times but right now it was almost impossible since I felt vulnerable from the fact I was severely winding down in numbers. After a minute or so I was able to make it quiet again, knocking her out. The silence allowed me to do what I wanted to do now. I called upon Sailor Leo.

"SAILOR LEO!" I screamed, this was probably going to wake her up, but I was too pissed right now to care about anything else. Sailor Leo finally appears, looking confused as to why she was there as she arrives in waves of grey and yellow. Before the mother of Zodiacs appears in my mind again I summon a photo of a random person from the Royal Family. I honestly couldn't concentrate of finding the one I deemed best like I normally would. I flung the photo over to Leo as she grabbed a hold of it. I was struggling to stand now as I watched her do so. I was successfully able to do, surprisingly. "If any White Moon Kingdom members try to intervene with your work, terminate them. I will make Aries do that job for you and you will be joining them, if you don't succeed." I threatened. She now seemed scared out her mind when she heard the threat. She still had that same confused look but, she took the photo I handed her of her next target, she left. The Mother of Zodiacs woke back up again unfortunately and she said something that made stand still for a brief moment out of shock.

"_The light and love of the White Moon Kingdom will kill you. You have been warned. My children were naive to take your power." _

_**SAILOR ARIES POV**_

It was down to me and Leo now. All of my brothers and sisters were gone, by either me, or Sailor Moonlight. Gemini, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Scorpio, Aquarius, Pisces… it was starting to feel a little empty in the hideout that we had picked out. It was mainly dark in here, with some sunlight shinning in here through the boards that blocked any sunshine coming through the window. I haven't been called in to do anything since I had to kill Capricorn for Chaos. The last words Capricorn had said to me still plagued my mind _"Do you even know what you're fighting for Aries? Once Chaos gets what he wants he will kill you, no matter how much you helped him." _I flinched as I recalled that memory, then seeing my hand rise and kill my younger brother. Out of nowhere Leo reappeared to our hideout. Before she could say anything, I beat her to it.

"Do you remember anything before Chaos took over Leo?" I wondered as I never looked at her. Ever since Capricorn had planted that doubt, I always wondered if everyone completely forgot everything happened before this. We've been like this for so long I don't even remember a certain voice that keeps popping into my head every now and then, telling me I shouldn't be doing what I was.

"No, I don't." Leo replied to me as she looked down at something in her hands. It was a photo that I have seen so many other times through my siblings. Unfortunately for her, that was probably going to be her last. "I have a new assignment; I just don't know who this man is Aries." She says as she shows me the picture. This man seemed familiar to me from previous battles I have seen. He short lavender hair and blue eyes. I remember him being incredibly strong, like the rest of his Saiyan family. Being the father of Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Kairavi, how can you not be?

"I know who that is; good luck fighting him Leo that is the father of the Queen, Trunks Briefs." I told her. She smiled as I gave her some confidence. She said thank you as she left in her grey and yellow waves. I went back to my previous thinking. Why can't I remember my life before Chaos took control?

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Ever since Serena's birthday I have been feeling that something was wrong with Trunks. Even though he didn't say anything I was still able to feel what he was feeling thanks to my new empathic ability. This was one of those times I was glad I gained a new power according to my father. My father left not a little while later after Scorpio had left. He had stayed until Serena had woken up from giving the girls yet another power upgrade. I had a feeling that most of them were going to need them. I had sent Kairavi and Serena to see what was wrong with their father so it wouldn't look like I was being too worried over Trunks, even though I really was. Everyone could tell I was just by the look on my face. I was outside our bedroom where I could somewhat hear the conversation take place. It was mainly muffled but I can hear Trunks the most, but even then it was barely audible. I know for a fact I heard the word father in the last sentence he said. After a minute or so, the girls came back out as Trunks remained in our room. Serena had closed the door as I asked Kairavi what was wrong.

"Well?" I asked her. I knew what he was feeling but I wanted to make sure I was right.

"It turns out Dad has been feeling like he let Grandpa V down when he was fighting Scorpio a couple of days ago. He even mentioned the whole spirit animal thing defending attacks for me when he was passed out." Serena answered for her.

"He feels like he's weak…" I trialed off as the girls went off on their own so I could have some alone time with Trunks. He was pretending to read to pass time but I had a feeling that he was ignoring me, not only the new power was telling me that but it was just the vibe he was giving off as well. "Trunks?" he looked up as he put the book down. He never said a word to me as I sat next to him on our bed. He looked away from as joined him while grabbing his hand. "There is no need to feel this way Trunks." I told him. This time his blue eyes locked on me but they looked annoyed and angered for some reason.

"You're lucky Gabriella." He simply said as he got up and tried walking away from me. I followed him, staying a few paces back so it didn't seem like I was smothering him or anything.

"What could you possibly mean Trunks?" I wondered as I tried to act like nothing was wrong and I wasn't using my new ability on him.

"What it means Gabriella; you don't have to worry about impressing your father all of the time like I do. Your dad is so care free and kind, not too worried about strength except for when it was needed. My father however is someone who is always fighting, wishing to get stronger. Determined to get one level higher on strength against your father. After the battle of Scorpio, I have felt like I have let my father down. He trained us when we were kids to be what our heritage wants but even after all of that I know I won't be able to make him proud. Sometimes I wonder if he is only proud of you since you were his student also." He told me as he continued to look at the wall.

"Trunks Briefs you know that is not true! Ever since I got this new ability, I know what your father is feeling. He cares about but he just doesn't show it!" I argued back as he turned to me. Trunks rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah right." He snapped at me. I just stood there dumbstruck at his behavior. This is probably the first fight that we've had for centuries! Maybe a few little indiscretions here and there but they never resulted to yelling like we were now. Before I was able to say anything else I heard my communicator beep in my pocket. I grabbed my communicator my back pocket as Trunks was still facing away from me. When I opened it up it was Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight and Kayla as Sailor Earth, fighting the last Zodiac I'm guessing to be Sailor Leo. She was looking panicked as she was trying to use her weapon as Sailor Earth was trying to combine it with her new attack she had received from Neo Queen Serenity. As she was talking I could hear battle noises going off like crazy and I could tell that she was going to need help without her saying so. I closed my communicator shut and looked back up at Trunks. He still had his back to me. I rushed over to hi, grabbing his hand as he still had his back to me. I hated when he felt like this, it almost pained me more thanks to this damn new ability. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"You may think that way about Vegeta, Trunks. But we both grew up him and we know that isn't the case! He trained for goodness sakes! He wouldn't have done so if he didn't believe in us, right?" I question him as still continued to be stubborn. I groaned out of frustration I started running out of our and towards the battle in front of the palace. Before I did however I stopped and said "If you want to know where I am, I'll be saving our daughter." I told him as I finally began running to the scene. It took me a while since I lived on the side of the Palace but when I did get to the scene, Kairavi was severely weakened and I can tell Sailor Earth was trying to protect her so she can start using her weapon. Before Sailor Earth could get hurt again, I jumped in front of one of the attacks and blocked it with my hand, looking at Sailor Leo. She was dressed in the colors of silver and yellow. Her eyes creped me out some as I shielded the girls from attacks. From the way Sailor Leo was fighting I could tell she didn't care who she attacked anymore since she was one of the last Zodiacs left. Also probably worrying about Chaos wanting to terminate her in case she happens to her, this would eventually happen no matter what I have to do. I was able to dodge an attack and then rush over to Kairavi. She was so weak as I tried getting her to move. As I tried getting her to move I could hear an attack reaching me from behind. I closed my eyes before I could feel the pain come but it never did. I heard a male scream from behind me and slowly turned around to find that Trunks had jumped in front of the attack. He was screaming as his spirit animal was starting to come out of his body, showing a bright lynx running around him and then the area, daring to roam the area. Trunks had landed on the ground and I fell on my knees, going over to him as Sailor Earth was fighting off Leo. Trunks was still awake for a brief moment as he held my hand, he looked so dead, pale, and a little cold as well as I held his hand to my face. Tears started running down my face as he tried smiling. He never said anything since the pain he must have been experiencing was horrible. He only smiled though as he mouthed three words to me. I love you. His hand dropped down as he finally passed out from his spirit animal taken away from him. Anger started boiling in me as the others eventually came to help. Leah, Reza and Mariah were all fighting off Leo as I couldn't get moving again. I hated seeing him like this! It had always been the both of us. Ever since we were kids we were always together, training, growing up together, falling in love, getting married, having Serena and Kairavi….the anger in me was now swelling up to the point where I heard all of the others stop fighting and I heard Kairavi stir from being knocked out.

I started screaming, ascending to my first level and I never stopped. I felt my power increasing more and more as I kept shouting. I could hear Mariah yelling at me to stop powering up that I would blow up Crystal Tokyo if I continued to do so. When I finally did stop I turned my attention on Leo. The usual Saiyan glow was there but there was also some electricity waves that surrounded me. Did I finally ascend to Super Saiyan two like my brother and Trunks before me? At the moment I didn't care and started attacking Leo with all I had in me. It seemed like I was fighting her for a while before someone made me stop fighting so Kairavi could kill Leo. It was only Mariah again. I almost didn't want to listen to my niece but I know she was right. I looked over to Kairavi who was Sailor Moonlight; she started preparing his weapon as I brought down my glow.

"MOON COSMIC LIGHTNING LOVE SHOWER!" Kairavi screamed as I bright light of pink and lightning finally killed Sailor Leo. Everyone finally breathed a sigh of relief as Mariah and Kairavi went to go get Trunks spirit animal back. I eventually made him go to the hospital wing so he can get checked out. He protested of course but he listened anyway. It was a while before the nurses left us alone. He didn't have too much damage to need serious treatment but they were worried he might have a concussion from being attacked and hitting his head.

"Sorry about that." Trunks said as he tried sitting up in his bed.

"For?" I urged. He only laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"The stupid argument. You are right; my father wouldn't have made us fight if he didn't believe we didn't have potential. He knew everything it seems." He continued to laugh as he looked at my eyes. "When I was knocked out I know you ascended. How were you able to do that, why couldn't you before?" he wondered. I wondered the same thing after it was over. No matter how much of a short battle it may have been.

"Like you said we're powerful together, haven't you noticed that? Sure you ascended without me during Galaxia but for me, no matter what I have done or will do, it'll be because of you. I'm weak without you." I started blushing like crazy as I looked down on the ground. He grabbed my hand, only making it worse. He was able to bend closer to me as he kissed me. By now I'm sure that I was red as a tomato. He pulled away shortly afterwards, much to my displeasure, saying something that my blushing to stop. How is able to make me blush even after so many centuries?

"Stronger together, till the end."

_**REZA JR HINO POV**_

I was with my mom after the Sailor Leo attack on Trunks. After every attack so far we have been doing fire readings to see if it would tell us anything about what Chaos was planning or who he was possessing again. Before Crystal Tokyo was formed, I was training to be a high priestess like my mother was. When I was discovered as Sailor Mini Mars, I sort of stopped practicing my training to focus on the Black Moon Clan, all though she still did it from time to time. Every now and then she would still make but now it wasn't as forced as it was in the beginning. Mom was setting up the fire as I sat on the mattress not too far away from it. She eventually sat next me, smiling.

"Do you remember the temple chants Reza?" my mother asked.

"Yes I do mom, you don't have to keep asking me every time." I told her with a laugh. She only rolled her eyes as we both began chanting, the fire crackling in front of us.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Gin, Retsu, Sai, Zen." We kept repeating this as the fire burned in front of us. By the fifth time chanting the same phrases I felt something with mega energy coming from the fire, I stop chanting before my mother was able to realize the same thing. There was a woman staring at us through the fire. She looked so evil with her blue eyes looking back at us. Her eyes almost seemed possessed to me for some reason, no life whatsoever. The woman smirked and then out of nowhere I heard a cold laugh in the entire room. As the laughing ceased, so did the fire.


	13. Lover's Heartache

_**REZA JR HINO POV**_

Ever since the incident with the fire reading I have been on edge as well as my mother. She immediately ran to Neo Queen Serenity and told her what had happened. I was doing the same thing right now, trying to find Kairavi and Rini. They didn't seem to be anywhere in sight and this was starting to freak me out for some reason. They were always at the palace, so where are they now, when I need them most? By the time I found them I was out of breath and in the Command Center, the Queen was there as well as the king. This must be pretty bad what we saw in the fire if the Queen told them before I could. Kairavi and Rini noticed I ran into the room and rushed over to me, begging me for more information.

"So you someone in the fire RJ?" Kairavi wondered.

"Did she seem powerful to you?" Rini wondered in the same rushed tone. Neo Queen Serenity started laughing as she saw their reactions.

"Girl's calm down now, Reza still needs to breathe every now and then. I'm sure she will be willing to tell you more than what I was able to. I honestly forgot half of what Raye told me." She continued to giggle as she showed her nervous tick, her hand going to the back of her head. I always thought it was cute that everyone in the family had that kind of gesture in common. Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien eventually left the room so we could have a moment alone to talk about the fire incident.

"I saw a woman in the fire. She was unnaturally beautiful; her blue eyes however looked completely possessed, as if she had no control over her body anymore." I shivered a little as I recalled the image that I saw and the laugh that I had heard when I saw it with my mom. I have never seen my mother so scared before in the longest time, it honestly made me worried for what was about to happen eventually. Rini and Kairavi looked to each other for a minute and then back to me. Sometimes I hated it when they did this, well anyone in the family doing this anyway. It was like they could read each other's minds now and it was getting kind of creepy at one point.

"Thanks for letting us know Reza, did anything else happen during the fire reading that we need to know about?" Rini asked. I only shook my head no as they left to go discuss what they should do next. I stayed a little bit in the Command Center before I had to leave by Bulma and Amy. I decided on heading to my bedroom for privacy. I don't know how long I was in there for but I also really didn't care either. Ever since the last attack by Jun Jun and Para Para happened I couldn't help but wonder why I haven't been attacked by any of the Zodiacs? They have been targeting people who they thought had the dove of hope. None of the girls did, thankfully. But it still hurt to wonder why they didn't attack me? I always thought of myself as someone who has a lot of hope, someone who would hope to make others happy, make them believe in you. I know I have put my dream of being a priestess away like my mom but I wanted to focus on the enemy and make sure that both Princess Rini and Kairavi were okay, no matter how much help they wanted from us. It just didn't add up to me anymore. Do I not have any hope worth mentioning to anyone?

_**SAILOR CHAOS POV**_

_I can't believe that you let Leo get killed by Princess Kairavi! _ever since Leo's vanquish, the mother of the zodiacs has been yelling in my relentlessly. Either just shouting at me, showing me images of something that happened before I was able to get to their planet, but either way I was still having trouble controlling my mind. If I had the Dove of Hope, this wouldn't be such an issue. With the Dove of Hope, I would be able to control what I wanted and do whatever I please! By squashing the Dove of Hope, I will be able to not kill the owner, but also, kill anyone else's that I deemed unnecessary, even the mother of zodiacs. This will be the first to go once I gain control of it! _Good luck on even finding it! I know the owner, but I will never tell you who it is!_ In my mind, I managed to knock her out again as I tried focusing again. I was weak now from doing what I did. Aries better be able to get the Dove of Hope, if not, she will be joining her brothers and sisters and all hell is about to be set loose. As I was about to summon Aries, somehow the mother was able to wake up and this time, she wasn't playing around as I saw her in my mind. Out of nowhere everything in my mind was clouded by a memory that the mother was showing me, hoping that I would stop what I was doing. But no matter what I did I still relieved the memory she played in my head,

_I was on the planet of the Zodiacs. I could tell by the bright sun that shown down, the green grasses but the oddly covered sky that showed above. I had just been recently banished by Eternal Sailor Moon. Now how on earth was I going to be able to get back there and kill that wretched Moon Princess? If I don't do anything thing soon, that kingdom will only continue to grow and grow with more children. The children will also continue to keep growing in power no matter what generation they may be in. I started hearing laughter towards the north and automatically started heading to that direction, knowing full well that other people were there. When I arrived the whole entire area turned dark. The Zodiacs started screaming but some of them tried to fight me on their own, some protecting the mother as the father tried fighting along with his children. I sent a wave of electricity to the father, enjoying of the sound of the mother, Elaisa, screaming because I have killed him. But the time I was able to knock out all of the children but one, I was able to enter Elaisa's body. It was struggle as I was able to do so, she was a tough spirit that thought of nothing but protecting herself and her family. I was able to after a lengthy battle in her mind as Aries stood over her mother and father. When I was done, I was able to look up at Aries, who had nothing but hate for me. This only made me laugh in her mother's voice. _

"_You think you can fight me?" I questioned as I continued to laugh, prepared to attack just in case. "You would dare to hurt your own mother Aries?" I asked her. Aries only stood in shock as she looked me over, wondering if her mother was inside this body anymore. I only grinned, hopefully proving that she wasn't. She was still there I know. But hopefully I can rectify that problem soon. "If you and your siblings help me in what I need to do your life will go back to normal, whatever normal is for you and you can have all of the power in the world if you are to fight by my side, Sailor Aries." She was shocked when I had said Sailor Aries. The Zodiac children weren't in their Sailor Soldier forms yet but after I had been able to recover and gain back some strength I had rewarded them with their own soldier powers in order to help me defeat Sailor Moon, once and for all. Aries had finally went down on her knees out of fear._

I was able to stop the vision from their so I was able to summon Aries for hopefully one more time. The mother in my mind was knocked up; I know for a fact that it would take a lot for her to wake up. A peaceful moment that I was grateful for.

"ARIES!" I screamed as I her red and silver waves swirl into the room. I summoned a random photo this time before her mother woke back up in my head. "Hurry it up, I need that Dove of Hope damn you!" I yelled in her mother's voice. When I had taken over all of the children, they had no recollection of who their mother was or what their lives were like previously. After I had asked her to defeat Capricorn for me, she seemed a little distant from me, then again I haven't summoned her either. She was able to grab the photo I had flung at her before it dropped to the ground. "You know the consequences." I continued to snap. She never said anything, knowing how angry I was at this entire situation. I need the Dove of Hope, or all hell is about to break loose!

_**KAYLA OR ETERNAL SAILOR EARTH POV **_

I was with Leah again like I normally was. Ever since we have gotten together we spent as much time together as much as we could. Leah was exactly everything I have wanted someone to be for when I fell in love. I never imagined it being with a girl, but I couldn't care less anymore now that I was out of my father's constant torment. If my mother was still around with us, I wonder if she would be happy about me being with Leah? She was an easy going kind of person so I bet she would have. It was silent between us as we continued walking around the palace. We just knew each other so well that sometimes we have to look at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Out of nowhere, Leah started speaking. She sounded worried for some reason.

"Did you get a call from Kairavi or Rini this afternoon Kay?" Leah asked. A call from Kairavi or Rini? My communicator has been quiet all day, which was a rarity these days. Ever since Scorpio's attack on Vegeta we've been having meetings non-stop. I only smiled as I continued to hold her hand.

"No I haven't it's been quiet all day. I'm kind of glad actually." I smirked as I saw Leah smiled, all worry disappearing.

"Why?" she asked as her green eyes looked back at me. As an answer I was about to kiss her, but before I was able to I heard my communicator beeping a loud and annoying noise. I sighed getting a little frustrated at the timing. When I looked to Leah she was blushing, knowing what was about to happen as I answered the call. It was only Reza this time. From what I could tell she was in the Command Center with the other girls, asking for me and Leah to come down. I agreed to do so as Leah and I looked at the other, confused as to what was going on again. "Great it seems like whenever we are together something like this happens. This is getting really old, really quick." Leah said angrily as her face flushed out of anger, just like her mother sometimes. I thought it was kind of cute as I grabbed her hand again and started heading for the Command Center. As we got there, Reza rushed out of her seat and immediately rushed over to me, hugging me. "What's going on RJ?" Leah asked.

"My mom had a dream as she was taking a little nap this afternoon. She had a dream that you got kidnapped!" She exclaimed. A dream where Miss Raye thought I was going to get kidnapped? I didn't believe it.

"I highly doubt that RJ." I told her as Leah agrees with me.

"Well I would believe it Kayla." Princess Kairavi muttered. "Normally Miss Raye's dreams or premonitions come true as well as Reza's. Like mother like daughter." She said as she smirked at her oldest friend. Her dreams always come true? I have no idea why I should be worried over some dream. But if they were always right according to Princess Kairavi, I guess I had to listen to her.

"Okay then," I began. "Then what are we going to do about it? Did your mom happen to see the kidnapper in your dream?" Reza only shook her head no.

"Either way," Princess Kairavi said. "You are going to need to be on constant watch from now on until we find a way to kill Chaos." She told me as she gave me a gentle smile. I nodded agreeing with her even though I really didn't. I don't need protection. I have been training on spare time I wasn't in meetings or with my Leah. I knew how to fight decently well know and can withstand a Saiyan's attack, which is apparently a really good thing since they're supposedly really powerful. Either way, this was going to suck.

_**GOHAN POV**_

It's been a long day for everyone in the palace, especially for everyone who is considered one of the smarter people around the place. That included me, Amy and Bulma and Videl. Videl and I have been fighting a lot lately and for some reason I couldn't pin point what was wrong with her since she won't tell me anymore. She would hardly talk to me and I have no idea why. Whenever I would ask my own daughter Pan, she would tell me she didn't know either. Laying down in my bed, Videl was with me but she was asleep already or pretending to be asleep so I wouldn't be able to talk to her. It didn't take me long to go asleep but as I did I had an interesting dream occur…

_When I fell into deeper sleep I noticed that I was nowhere near Crystal Tokyo but in my old home in Mt Poaz. It was bright and sunny out and smoke can be seen from my mother's chimney and as well as mine. Why was I at my old home when I live in Crystal Tokyo now? This is all confusing even for me! I started hearing Videl's voice as I saw myself coming outside the house, looking relived for some reason as I started walking farther and farther away from the home. It didn't look like my dream self was able to see me so I guess I was glad for that. Out of nowhere I started smiling like an idiot as I was looking up in the sky. I expected it to be Serena, Pan, Kairavi or Rini but instead it was neither as someone was able to walk right through me. _

_It was Lita! She was dressed in her Jr high school uniform as she was landing from her flight. She seemed a little worn as she went to my other self, hugging him. I remember this! This was one of those times that Lita would come down and train with me out of boredom when none of the girls or Goten wanted to. No way was I going to fight Vegeta on my own. I smiled as I watched the scene unfolded in front of me. I missed the days where I was able to hang out with Lita, without worry of Videl's stare and maybe even jealousy. When alternate Lita went back home to her time I knew it was going to be a long time before I was going to be seeing her again so had moved on and married Videl also having Pan in the process. I love my wife and daughter more than anything in the world but I always have this nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach that is telling me that I belong with Lita and not Videl. How was I going to be able to leave Videl though? We have been together for so long; it would break her heart and maybe mine as well, knowing she would want to leave Crystal Tokyo. Before I could figure what to do next I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively I got a fist ready and was about to punch the person behind me but the person was able to grab it. Thankfully I didn't hurt him since it was Piccolo! What the heck was he doing in my dream?_

"_Piccolo?" I asked as he let go of my fist. He only smirked as he let it go. "What are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_It seems like you're at an impasse Gohan." Piccolo said as he looked over to Lita and my other side. Lita had just shouted her transformation call using planet power. "And over a girl to?" He continued smirking at me as I looked away from him. I normally don't let things like this get the best of me but lately all I have been able to think about was Lita or Videl. Videl or Lita? Either way it still plagued my mind. _

"_Yeah I guess." I laughed a little. "What should I do?" I asked him. "I mean Pan…" Piccolo stopped me mid-sentence. _

"_Pan is all grown up with a family of her own no doubt, what is she now 22 physically and thousands of years old mentally?" he asked me. I guess he was right when he said Pan was all grown up but I know how close Pan is with Videl, but also, with me too. She would probably want to stay in the palace since her whole entire family is there, not just for me like I now she would say on Videl's behalf. _

"_Good point." I grumbled as I crossed my arms. By the time I looked up to seeing me and Lita, they seemed to be taking a break, just casually talking. _

"_Honestly Gohan, for someone who is as smart as you is having difficulty." He teased. "Who makes you happier?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute. If he would have asked this when I was first married to Videl, I would have said her in a heartbeat. But now that we have been alive as long as we have thanks to the Silver Crystal we have been drifting apart more and more. Because of the drifting I noticed myself drifting to Lita. When she had her divorce she also went to me for comfort like she did before Crystal Tokyo ever happened, I think that's when I noticed that my feelings for her resurfaced after being buried for so long. "Be happy Gohan that is my only hope for you." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Very slowly it started disappearing. Just as well as everyone and everything else in the dream. _

After the dream scene had disappeared, I had bolted right up out of my deep sleep, the light in my dream to bright to ignore it. Piccolo told me to be happy with Lita…I looked over to Videl and she was still faced away from me as she continued sleep by my side. She seemed like she was in a deep sleep as I got out of bed, as quietly as I could. I needed to see Lita. I have no idea what I was going to do but I just needed to see her, even though it was so late. When I finally reached her bedroom door, I was out of breath from running as fast as I did. Leah was next door, hopefully asleep. I knocked on the door as light as I could to wake up Lita. I heard her voice through the door, when she opened it up she seemed shocked that saw me in front of her.

"Is there something wrong Gohan?" Lita wondered with a yawn and a rub of her eyes. Before Lita was able to say anything else, I leaned in, and kissed her. She didn't struggle like I thought she would but she was shocked as I kissed her. After a minute or so she calmed down, her arms going around my neck. I broke away after a while, needing air to breathe. Lita's face was blushed as she looked to me confused. "That was interesting…" she trailed off.

"I don't know for how long Lita, but it should have been you from the beginning. I just knew it would be a while before I would see you again…" She interrupted me with a kiss of her own and then broke away shortly after.

"It's okay. I only backed off because of Videl; I didn't want to ruin anything between you two." She told me. She didn't want to come in-between me and Videl? "Does she know you have feelings for me as well Gohan?" She wondered. I was about to answer but someone else before I could. Someone I didn't want to see, not just yet.

"I was going to tell her in the morning after…"

"So, this is how it's going to end Gohan?" I heard Videl. I sharply turned around to find Videl standing behind us in her nightgown. I knew she was pretending to sleep! Why would she fake it? To catch me in the act or something?

"Videl I didn't want you to find out this way I was going to tell you tomorrow, I swear!" I told her in defense.

"I don't buy it; I'll be with _our daughter_ if you need me. I can tell you won't." Videl snapped as she started for Pan's bedroom. I looked back at Lita. She was watching Videl leave with regret, was she changing her mind.

"Is she going to be okay Gohan?" Lita worried now. I sighed, not sure how to tell her, lately it seems like I don't know Videl at all. I looked back over to Lita.

"I'll go deal with this, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked her as she nodded. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left to go find Videl. By the time I finally caught up to Videl, she was outside Pan's bedroom. She was trying to ignore me as I called her attention. She stopped when she heard me and sharply turned around. She didn't seem as mad anymore as I looked at her, she was more saddened then anything. "Videl, please here me out…" She interrupted me.

"How long?" She simply asked me. I sighed, not really wanting to tell her. I've always felt like this since Lita was re-discovered as Sailor Jupiter, I just hid it so nothing like this would happen.

"Since she find out she was Sailor Jupiter." I told her honestly.

"Gohan, I still love but I think I have known for a while. So that is why, tomorrow, I'll be leaving the palace." She told me as she started looking down on the ground. Videl was leaving the Palace? "I'll tell Serena, no need for you to do so. I know Pan so she is going to stay here, me on the other hand I won't. I just want to see you happy Gohan. That's all I want. Tell Lita that too. Tell her that I want her to love you without any regret for me." She told me as she finally entered Pan's bedroom. I only stayed there out of shock. I still cared for Videl but not in the same way anymore, and Pan was going to miss her more than she was going to be leaving…I shook my head not wanting to hide my true feelings. Is Videl leaving the only solution?

_**KAIRAVI POV**_

I never thought I would live to see the day that Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl would be splitting up. I just never imagined it. They always seemed so happy being together whenever I saw them together. Early in the morning I saw Serena and Aunt Videl walking around with Videl looking a little upset. She wanted to leave the palace so Uncle Gohan and Lita could be together. I looked over to Uncle Gohan and Lita. Both of them seemed so happy whenever they looked at each other, I just didn't know how I was going to feel about this entire situation. Serena, I, Rini, Lita, Uncle Gohan, Leah, Pan, Reza Jr and Kayla here wanted to say goodbye to Videl. She had bought an apartment early this morning as well. When you have connections to the Queen I guess you get faster results in what you're looking for.

"I hope everything goes smoothly Aunt Videl. You're welcome to visit any time you like." Serena said as she hugged our Aunt, I did the same afterwards.

"Thank you Serena." Videl smiled a little but then it quickly disappeared.

"Bye mom, I love you." Pan said as she ran in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment before I noticed that Videl was trying not to cry as she looked at Uncle Gohan. He seemed guilty as he looked away from everyone. Videl let go of Pan's embrace and walked over to him and Lita, no one said anything as the three talked.

"Be happy you two, no regret." She smiled as she gave Gohan one last hug. As Lita was starting to say something, I noticed Reza was getting tense beside me. I looked over to her. She seemed as she was looking around the area, body very tense. I dismissed it, thinking she was just probably being paranoid like her mother has been since their fire reading. As Aunt Videl was starting to leave the area, screams from the citizen's started. Up in the air Sailor Aries was floating, looking down on everyone with hate. She landed in front of Aunt Videl but before she was able to run back behind any of us, Aries raised her finger, aiming for Videl's heart, but for some reason I had a feeling that Videl wasn't the next target. A dark red beam of energy went straight through Videl's chest. She was able to stand for a minute and then out of nowhere she fell to her knees and then collapsed to the ground. Videl was pale and her eyes wide open as I saw the open wound on her chest. I had to look away as I heard Uncle Gohan and Pan screaming for her to wake up.

"VIDEL!"

"MOM!" Both Uncle Gohan and Pan rushed over to her, in hopes of trying to get some life back into her but nothing was happening. Before Aries could do more damage, I had Lita take in Serena inside. Everyone that had to transform so they can fight.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"EARTH ETERNAL POWER!"

After all of us were transformed, Uncle Gohan and Pan were fighting by themselves, too angry to let any of us help. Thankfully Rini was able to get Pan back over to us with a little bit of a debate. As I was about to prepare a weapon to finally kill Aries, she looked directly over to me and Reza. Reza was the actual target! I got in front of Reza but before I could Aries was able to knock me off of my feet near Eternal Jupiter and Eternal Earth. A bright thing of red energy was able to escape from Sailor Aries' hand and aimed for Reza's heart.

"REZA!" I screamed as I charged after Aries, the same thing happened as I was flung off of my feet and back over to Uncle Gohan. He was able to help me up. A bright red golden Phoenix was above Reza's body, making noises in the day time sky. It stayed around the neighborhood but it was soaring pretty high, when it was in front of the sun I almost wasn't able to see it.

"DAMN IT'S NOT THE FREAKING DOVE!" She screamed. "But it's still a bird, maybe I should just take her instead, Chaos is done procrastinating. Before Aries was able to do anything else, Sailor Earth got in front of Reza. Aries sent another attack. I think she meant to only wound her but she also had summoned her spirit animal. Kayla was the one with the Dove of Hope! Kayla collapsed on the ground as the Dove hovered above its owner; it seemed frightened as she saw her owner on the ground. Finally getting angry, I powered up into a Super Saiyan and fired a blast at Aries.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" I screamed. When the smoke cleared I only left a scratch on her, when I was about to get my wand ready, another person entered the battle as Eternal Jupiter was trying to protect Kayla and Reza. This woman seemed so powerful but yet familiar to me from some reason. Could this be Chaos?

"How were able to get through the barrier Chaos?" Aries demanded.

"I managed with a little bit of a fight Aries. Of course it came with some consequences, Eternal Sailor Moon did a decent job on banishing me but not good enough if I can finally penetrate after all of these years." Chaos said as she looked on the injury on her arm. That must have been from the barrier that Serena had made all of those centuries ago. Chaos turned her attention back over to Kayla as her Dove was hovering over her, I was doing all I could to hold back Leah, thankfully her mother was back and was able to make her stay near her, without a little bit of a fight. For some reason instead of just taking it, Chaos put the Dove back in Kayla's body. She walked back over to Aries. "Thanks for the help Aries, but I think I can take it from here!" Before anything could be done, in waves of black and blue, Aries was turned to dust like the rest of her siblings before her. I got my weapon ready to attack.

"MOON COSMIC LIGHTNING LOVE SHOWER!" I screamed as the pinkish whitish electrical light attacked Chaos. It didn't do anything once the light and smoke cleared! How is that possible!? Chaos only started laughing.

"Good luck White Moon Kingdom, if you want to see Eternal Sailor Earth again you know what to do." She only laughed again as she finally disappeared with Kayla in her wake.

"KAYLA!" I heard Leah scream as Lita, Gohan and Pan tried holding back before any more serious damage could be done.


	14. Major Rescue

_**KAIRAVI OR COSMIC SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

One of my worst fears has been realized; a fellow friend and sailor soldier is gone and taken from right under me when I know I could have done something. Everyone was in command, All Original Soldiers, New Soldiers, Uncles, Grandparent's, my parents, and even Neo Queen Serenity and Darien were with us. Serena was just as worried as me with each passing moment she is with Chaos. The thing that got to me though is how chaos was able to get through the barrier that Serena had made all of those centuries ago? Even she was at an impasse on how she was able to penetrate it. By the minute Leah was going crazy knowing the fact Kayla was away and in danger possibly being tortured to death. Lita and Gohan were doing all they can but I can tell it was starting to get difficult for them to do so. Eventually my mother had to intervene and try to do so herself. It worked but only to a small degree to the point I know she won't leave under my or Rini's orders.

"How was Chaos able to get through the barrier Serena?" Dad asked. "It was supposed to be impossible to get through!"

"You don't think I don't know that Daddy?" My sister shouted, getting frustrated at the entire situation. Darien eventually pulled me aside and out of ear shot so no one would be able to hear us. What could Darien want from me all of the sudden? Ever since the defeat of the Black Moon Clan our relationship was kind of sketchy. When I think we get along, it turns I was just making stuff up in my head as he would still be distant with me, especially when it came to my niece and now my great niece Trinity. He's lightened up though, through confirmation of my mother knowing that I wasn't going to harm or maim anyone anymore. But I guess Darien still had that suspicion, like everyone else that wasn't related to me.

"Kairavi, please bring back Kayla. In our past lives Kayla was known as Princess Elena, the daughter of the hand of the king when my father ruled. For a while I was starting to wonder if she had the Dove of Hope and tonight my suspicions came true and I could see why. In our past life we were close friends, her being like my little sister. When she found she was supposed to be Sailor Earth and help protect the planet as I ruled it, it was turned out that we were forced to be married but I was in love with Serena. Of course Elena back then knew I was in love with her and even covered for me from to time to time. When she found out about the forced marriage, Elena ran to my generals Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite. They tried to stop her before it was too late but it was. She had grabbed Kunzite's sword and killed herself so I could be with Serena. Killing yourself so someone you love could be with another person, how could you not have the Dove of Hope?" Dairen looked straight at me as I looked at him, shocked. Kayla sacrificed her life back then so Darien could be with Serena? Why don't I have any memory of hearing about this in my past life? Sure some images are very blurry still but this was a complete shock. I must have been silent as I thought about what he had told me as he spoke again. "Please bring back my best friend Kairavi, not only for Leah's sanity, but also for mine. I don't know what I could do without her anymore now that she is back." Darien said as he took his hand out for me to shake as a promise. I smile as I do so, trying to look and think confidently.

"Don't worry Darien, I will." I said as I promised. He hugged me briefly and then left to go control Serena's temper before I was able to see if Leah was okay to go the fight, I felt someone pull me out the Command Center and into the hallway. When I looked up I could only see my husband as he had worry written on his face. He kissed me, but this kiss felt so urgent it made me feel even more worried. When he broke away he looked so serious, I wanted it to go away and make him bring back the Sapphire I know and love.

"Come back to me." He said flat out, trying to hide emotion. "Don't give me hallow promise like you just did with King Darien, do you understand Kairavi? We lost each other once; I'm not going through that again." He said. Before he was able to say anything else I kissed him as well and then reached in for a hug.

"I will." I told him. "You know there is one thing I have been regretting between us now that everything that happened with Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl."

"What would that be?" he asked as I looked back up at him.

"We always talked about children a few years after we got married but it never happened. So when I get back from killing Chaos for good this time, how about we do so? I think they would be pretty decent kids since you would be their father..." He kissed me again before I got the chance to do anything else. I hugged him one last time before I went back inside. Leah was calming down now thanks to Lita. When I reached them I noticed Uncle Gohan wasn't really himself as he tried to comfort Pan. She was crying as he held her. I don't think I can never imagine what she must be going through, seeing your mother being brutally murder must be traumatizing to annoy. If my mother died like Aunt Videl did, I don't think I would be able to function anymore. Uncle Gohan finally looked up when he heard me come over.

"I hope you're not expecting me to fight are you?" he asked as Pan continued to lean on her father's shoulder. I only shook my head no to him as I reached down to Pan's level. She looked back at me, tears in her eyes and stains on her cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay?" I worried about my cousin. She only continued to look at me, but thankfully she answered.

"Eventually, I know my mother wouldn't want me to act like this." She said as the tears got worse. Uncle Gohan put an arm around her as she continued to cry. Watching someone else crying always made me feel a little uneasy, even if they were family like Pan is. "Promise you will kill Chaos for my mom at least?" She wondered as she tried drying her tears. Now I know I have to kill him, for Pan and Gohan's vengeance for Videl's loss. I only nodded as I hugged her for one last time as well as Uncle Gohan. I looked back over to my group of Soldiers who were untransformed at the moment. With only one look from me to everyone however, they all transformed, including myself.

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"CERES ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUNO ETERNAL POWER!"

"PARAS ETERNAL POWER!"

"VESTA ETERNAL POWER!"

When everyone was finished transforming, I started feeling more confident for some reason. More confident then I was when we were fighting the Black Moon clan. All of us formed a circle, grabbing each other's hands. I looked over to Leah across from me, and she looked so worried, scared and just all over pissed off.

"Do you think this will work?" Mini Jupiter asked the group as everyone looked on us. I only smiled at Leah trying to calm her down. This was our first time trying Sailor Teleport but if Serena and her soldiers can use it, then why can't we?

"I know it will." I said confidently, looking at Sapphire, who was at the opposite side of the room behind the circle. All of us started focusing, I felt a warm glow surround me and then I felt myself floating and we were gone, in search of our friend.

_**KAYLA OR ETERNAL SAILOR EARTH POV**_

The next time I woke up, I wasn't even on the planet Earth anymore. It seemed as if I was on some different dimension. The walls and floor sported different colors but it still gave me a bad vibe off of it. In front of me I noticed a throne, covered in black. Is this where Chaos tried to live out his plan? When I looked down I noticed that I wasn't transformed at all! I know for a fact that I was when I was back on Earth! I quickly grabbed my pen and transformed.

"EARTH ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed, when the rush of water was gone I finally landed, shocked to find that Chaos was watching me the entire time, only in the shadows behind his throne. Chaos stepped out of the shadows and I finally saw the true form. Chaos possessed a woman who Reza had described as unnaturally beautiful and she was right. She had very long black and bluish hair that ran almost past her waist, some parts were braided but not all of them. She had dark blue eyes that almost seemed black to me now that I can get a close look at her. She was dressed as a Sailor Soldier; her colors almost all black a very tiny color of blue. Chaos only smirked as he saw me getting ready for a fight. She starts talking.

"I wouldn't fight me Sailor Earth, or should I say Kayla? Either way your demise will be painful." The woman's voice changed dramatically to what I assumed was Chaos' true voice. Before Chaos could do anything, I started attacking.

"EARTH" Earth started surrounding almost as if it was a shield, but I saw some reach Chaos. "WATER" Water was forming in my hands, "AIR ATTACK!" I screamed, the water that I had summoned turned into air eventually hitting Chaos. When the attack clear, Chaos was left unharmed. How was she able to do that!? Before I could attack again, a board was summoned from behind me, trapping me to it. I struggled with all of my might as I tried getting free but nothing was working at all. Chaos only continued to laugh. As she laughed, I recalled that dream that I had when I first found out about becoming a Sailor Soldier. The dream where everyone was standing over me and Chaos was laughing as he had finally obtained what he had been looking for. I guess Vegeta was right when he said I was weak. Even with an Eternal Power up, I still wasn't able to fight as well as I thought I have been. Raising his palm, he aimed his hand right at my heart, just like all of the others who have been attacked before me. Black waves finally reached me; they seemed as if they were taking all of my energy as it attacked me. I screamed from the pain that Chaos was inflicting and when he was done doing so, I saw my Dove flying around the room. The Dove tried flying around but Chaos was able to get a hold of it in his hands, landed in front of me and the last thing I was able to see before I blacked out was Chaos crushing the Dove into nothing. Little orbs started surrounding from the Dove once was in his hands as I finally blocked out from the pain.

_**COSMIC SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

As all of us were trying to fly to get to where Kayla was, I started feeling her power drop so low so suddenly. I gasped as I felt it do so and when I looked over to Mini Jupiter, she was no longer sad, she was more pissed off than anything. Before I was able to say anything, a big gust of wind started around us, it was almost as if it was making the gravity higher and harder for us to continue to teleport. I grabbed Rini and Reza's hands as tightly as I could so no one would get separated. Another gust of winds blew through us and I slowly felt my fingers leave Rini's and Reza's hands. When I landed, everyone did not a while later. It seemed like we were back on Earth, near the mountains. There was an arena in front of us, in the corners stood tall pillars that reached towards the sky, it looked brand new as I looked down on the tile flooring that was done on it. One by one flashes of color landed on the ground revealing to be the girls, everyone managed to land in the same place, perfectly unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rini's pink zoom towards the ground. I rushed over to my niece as I helped her up. Before anyone could say anything, I started hearing Chaos' voice ring through the air. This was starting to piss of Mini Jupiter even more then she already was Sailor Juno tried calming her down and keeping her here so she wouldn't do anything stupid to get herself killed.

"_If you want to see your precious Sailor Earth again let's see if you're strong enough to fight through the enemies that I have chosen. I will be sending down two, good luck White Moon Kingdom!" _Chaos laughed and then in a quick flash a new enemy was in front of us. He was definitely not human, he seemed to have dragon like features about him. Reading his power level, I quickly powered into a Super Saiyan as I got my weapon ready to use. Mariah and Rini powered up right and everything all of the sudden became so chaotic. I was dodging the Dragon's attack left and right. If he would stop attacking me I would be able to use my weapon! As I landed to take a break, I didn't see a blast coming my way, but someone else did. I was horrified to find out the Leah had gotten in front of it! All of the girls continued to fight as I tried to help her. She was starting to look like she was fading or something.

"You can't do this Leah, what would Kayla say when I rescue her and tell her you're gone?" I almost wanted to start crying but I held the tears back with success. Leah only smiled.

"She'll be fine Kairavi, just promise to bring her back. That's all that matters to me…" Leah trailed off. Little lights began glow and I watched them flow straight to the sky. This dragon was going to be blown off from existence! Before I could prepare any sort of blast, Mariah and Rini landed right beside me.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked them as the Asteroid Soldiers and Makayla and Reza continued to fight. Rini nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, I remember him! He was a Shadow Dragon! When I went into the past, we came across him; eventually Grandpa Goku had to kill Omega with a Spirit Bomb!" Rini remembered. He had to defeat him with a Spirit Bomb? Then I know this whole thing was going to be pointless! I don't even know how to form a Spirit Bomb I was even lucky enough to know how to summon a ki blast thanks to my parents! I started hearing Chaos' laugh again as the girls stopped fighting Omega for the briefest second. As if the laugh would be a distraction against Mariah, Reza and Makayla Omega begin to power several blasts. After the glow and dust of the attack cleared from Omega, the girls were remarkably fine, no injuries to physically see. Unlike them though, the Asteroid Soldiers all fell down to the ground, starting o fade away just like Leah did. Before anything else could happen, Rini and I prepared a Kameawave attack that would hopefully destroy Omega.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" The blue whitish light reached Omega and destroyed him.

I quickly ran over to the four girls like I did with Leah. They were almost completely faded now, the little yellow lights were starting to shimmer around them. I held Sailor Vesta in my arms as she started smiling, just like Leah. Why would she be smiling when she was about to die right before me? I know she was supposed to protect me and Rini but isn't there a limit on the loyalty? No one should have to have to sacrifice their life just to prove it!

"Why?" Mini Venus was able to get out as we watched Sailor Paras' lights finally vanished.

"We don't believe in termination remember?" Sailor Juno laughed as she flinched from the pain.

"Good luck everyone." Sailor Ceres said as she vanished. Sailor Juno did a little while later as I tried holding onto Sailor Vesta with all of my might. But no matter what I did there was no way that I could get rid of her fading like nature that was consuming her. She only grinned this time, looking only at me.

"You're the best leader anyone could ask for Kairavi, both you and Rini, no doubt about it." She flinched again, I did so as well, hating to see someone so tough being in so much pain. "You can…" She never even got to finish as she finally passed out from the pain and eventually disappeared just like her sisters. Leah, Para Para, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Cere Cere, all of them were gone! Half of my soldiers, no my friends were dead and there was no way I could possibly bring them back. I looked back up from the ground to find a new enemy standing on the arena. She was dressed as a Sailor Soldier, with the colors of black and gold. Her eyes were so cold and dark, no emotion whatsoever. Her smile was crazily spiked, going towards her waist. Her smile however seemed so familiar to me. It almost reminded me of Goku and Momma at some points. Who the hell was this woman? I looked over to my niece as she brushed the tears from her eyes. She only shook her head no, telling me didn't know who she was, along with Mariah.

"Wow, it seems as if my family from my baby brother Goku has gotten bigger over the years. You can call me Aunt Seiko if you three wish." Rini, Mariah and myself just stood shocked as everyone else. This woman was related to Grandpa Goku? There was no possible way that someone as kind as him could be related to someone so evil. I already know of my Uncle Raditz through Uncle Gohan but for some reason he just never told me about Seiko. I wish he did but I guess he never thought it would be relevant. Just like with Omega, Sailor Seiko never gave anyone a break as she kept attacking relentlessly. She was decently strong, but it never measured to the point of Omega. With a loud yell she was able to become a Super Saiyan! Seiko was able to that as well? I looked over to Rini, getting a little worried and even though I would never admit aloud to anyone, afraid. I had feeling that everyone was able to see it on my face, it's not like I was trying to hide it at this point. All of prepared a combined attack against Seiko.

"MERCURY TIDAL WAVES!"

"MARS FLAMING TORNADO!"

"VENUS LOVE TYPHOON!"

I started preparing my wand to do an attack but something that I never wanted to happen, did. I was in mid preparation of the attack for my weapon when I heard the terrifying screams of Reza, Mariah, and Makayla. They all fell to the ground, side by side. Getting too angry to care, I restarted the attack that would hopefully end my crazy aunt's existence.

"MOON COSMIC LIGHTNING LOVE SHOWER!" I screamed the lightning pink light attack finally reached Seiko, terminating her for good; she was now dust that blew away in the wind. Rini was by Mariah, as I was by Reza, my oldest friend. She didn't even seem to have enough energy to talk. She raised her hand and I grabbed it, tears starting to fall. They were uncontrollable at this point as her faded hand tried brushing them away. It didn't work and then before I could say anything else to Reza, her little yellow lights started to form, telling me she was almost gone. She tried smiling, like the others did but it only caused her pain as she flinched and closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes though, she disappeared up into the sky. I looked over to Rini, she seemed to be in the same position as me as she watched Makayla's lights glimmer up to the sky. I crawled over to Mariah as Rini continued holding her in her help. Mariah laughed at the both of us. I knew this laugh. It was that one that was telling us that we were idiots and crying over nothing. But it wasn't just anything. Seiko…no Chaos killed my cousin. One of my closest friends other than Reza…

"I guess I'm not as powerful as I thought huh you guys?" she laughed jokingly.

"You are too Mariah." Rini said through sobs. "You're the daughter of a Sailor Soldier and Saiyan. How can you not be powerful?" She countered back. Mariah tried laughing again but it only caused pain. I flinched when she did almost as if I felt her pain. I know I don't have my mother's ability but just for this moment I felt like I did.

"I believe in you Kairavi. You are the best leader any soldier or cousin could ask for you, you too Rini." She laughed only knowing that she would flinch from pain once more. "I love you." From the pain she was in she closed her eyes, no longer being able to wake up. Little yellow lights began to appear again around her body and this time I tried catching them, thinking that she would somehow rematerialize in front of me. It didn't work though as they continued to go towards the clear blue sky.

"MARIAH!" I screamed as Rini held onto me, feeling what I was at that very moment.


	15. The Cleansing of Chaos

_**RINI OR ETERNAL SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR MINI MOON POV **_

I can't believe that all of them are gone! Mariah, Reza, Leah, Makayla, Cere Cere, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Para Para. Gone from the world and now there was no way to bring them back, no dragon balls no nothing. I lost half of my family in one day. We were still in the arena, Aunt Kairavi seemed to be in a state of shock, not wanting to move anytime soon after Mariah's sacrifice. How were we going to tell Uncle Goten about Mariah? They were so close, it almost insane on the similarities on how they acted together. Their mannerism, the way they laugh, everything about them seems to match. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from Amy was her smarts, thank goodness for that one. I've been trying to get Aunt Kairavi to move but she wasn't going to budge any time soon. Before I could do anything else however, I started hearing Chaos' true voice.

"Time for the real battle to begin, Princess Rini and Kairavi." Somehow we were transported to another dimension, the walls and floors sporting all different colors. When I looked down on her, Aunt Kairavi was still on her knees, frozen on the spot. I can tell that I was going to have to fight until she somehow snapped out of it. In front of me I can clearly see a throne, the colors of grey and black. And right beside her was Kayla, passed out on some black board pinned down. She seemed so pale, almost dead to me. I tried feeling for her energy but nothing was happening and I basically felt nothing. We broke our promise to Leah way before we were even able to do anything about it. Someone was standing by the throne staring at us; she was dressed as a Sailor Soldier, the colors of black and dark blue, her hair pitch black. Her eyes were the same kind of blue on her uniform, when she looked at us Reza was right about her eyes. They seemed as lifeless as she looked down at us. I got up from where Aunt Kairavi was and practically shielded her. I just hope she'll be fine soon; I can use the help and the power.

"I see you finally made it here Princess Rini." Chaos smirked. I looked back over to Kayla to see if there was anyway of freeing her, Chaos noticed this and then laughed in the owner of the body's voice. I have no idea why this one made me more scared then his actual voice. "I wouldn't even bother with her, she is no longer alive!" She laughed as I stood their shocked. Kayla was gone. And so was everyone else. Getting angry at Chaos for killing everyone, I started screaming until I knew I couldn't get any higher then I was meant to get. I saw the electric glow that told me I had done so as I turned my attention to Chaos. She only smirked as I looked directly over to her. I felt the urge to kill Chaos but for some reason I just didn't have the urge to harm the body. Why was this so? To me it felt as though Chaos possessed this body like Reza had mentioned to us yesterday. Was it really yesterday that Reza told me this? In order to defeat Chaos, I knew I needed Aunt Kairavi's help in killing him, but she didn't seem to want to move any time soon. I was upset about our losses to but at least I was fighting. As I was firing as many blasts as I could towards to Chaos I was yelling at Kairavi to move. She wasn't going to be listening to me any time soon, not like she ever did but still. If Grandpa Vegeta saw her like this, he would be forcing her to move right about now. If I tried that crap I wouldn't live to see Chaos kill me himself. I landed in front of Aunt Kairavi this time, taking all of the blasts that he threw at me as I tried getting my favorite aunt to move.

"Auntie Kaira please I need your help! I can't do this by myself!" I cried ad I shook her. She still remained in that shocked stance. I decided on going onto drastic measures to make her move. I have no idea on how her reaction to Kayla's death may be on her but if it's to get her mad enough to move then I was willing to do it. "Look, not only did everyone sacrifice their life's for you, even Kayla she had the Dove of Hope that everyone was desperately looking for!" I shouted as I pointed to her body on the board. This seemed to snap something in Aunt Kairavi. She still had that shocked look on her face but then it suddenly grew to sadness as I saw a tear roll down her face. I was still blocking attacks as Aunt Kairavi had finally managed to get on her feet again. Finally my Aunt was mobile again! I smiled briefly as I landed beside her. Tears were rolling down her face tremendously as she slowly began to power up into her highest Saiyan form. When she turned away from Kayla's dead body the fighting between Chaos and I ceased for a brief moment.

"Give me Kayla's Dove now Chaos it isn't yours!" Aunt Kairavi screamed as I watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do next. She seemed so pissed off now as she continued to stare down Chaos. Chaos only laughed in the woman's voice. I got chills down my spine again as she did so.

"I don't believe that's possible Princess Kairavi. I already killed all of her hope. Thus killing her. " She continued to grin as the pissed off Aunt Kairavi. She looked over to me as she still seemed pissed off as she got into a stance that I knew all too well. Without saying a word I joined with her.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" we screamed as the white bluish light escaped from our hands by the time the smoke cleared from out attack, I felt extremely weakened since I have been fighting this entire time. Chaos was unharmed but for some reason she had her hand to her head, seeming as if she had a really bad headache. She was breathing heavily now as she was trying to take over something in her mind. Was it the person that Chaos had taken over? Who was the woman he took over? Chaos was on his knees now as the pain was beginning to become worse. Aunt Kairavi had a powerful blast ready as Chaos was on his knees. She was about to throw the blast but I got in between the attack. I screamed as I landed on the ground from the pain of the attack. Aunt Kairavi rushed over to me worried but also a little annoyed as well. "Rini Serenity Shields, what the hell were you thinking? I could have gotten her!" She yelled as she pointed to Chaos. I got up as I clung onto my aunt and whispered to her.

"If you try to kill her you will only kill the body, not Chaos! We have to find a way to draw him out!" as if he was listening his voice rang through the woman's body. It seemed almost conflicted between voices as it did so.

"You will not defeat me!" Chaos screamed.

"We have to do to something Aunt Kairavi." I told her as I clung onto her still. I was still really weak from all of the fighting that I did by myself and I could tell that my Saiyan energy was almost gone, the glow around me was starting to get smaller and smaller every time I would even move.

"But what are we going to do to get him out of her?" She wondered as she continued to look onto Chaos, worried all of the sudden. She was breathing pretty heavily at this point to. Did she overdo it when she used that Kameawave? I know I did. Grandma Gabby would be so disappointed to know that we did. In training that was one of the first things she ever taught me. Never use all of your energy on one simple attack, just like with the Kameawave. All of our soldiers are gone; there is no way we were going to get any more energy any time soon. I think our time is up.

_**LITA OR COSMIC SAILOR JUPITER POV**_

I was with Gohan when I felt a deep pain in my chest. The last time I had ever felt this is when my Leah was hurt or any form of pain. I tried over and over again to try and feel for her energy but it seemed as if she was gone completely now. I started freaking out, which made Gohan worried even more. I didn't want him to worry about me when he had his daughter to think about. They had just lost Videl and he was more concerned with me then his own daughter? I shook away from the thought as the other girls rushed back into the Command Center; they all looked to me, with the same expression. They could no longer feel their daughter's as well.

"I didn't want to believe it but I can't feel my little Reza anymore!" Raye shouted, a mist forming in her eyes. "Do you feel Leah, Lita?" She asked me. I only looked away from her as tears started forming in my eyes. Gohan came back over.

"Wait so you're all saying that they are…" Gohan was interrupted by Goten as he barged into Command; he had blown the door to bits with one tiny ki blast. Amy went to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working.

"I am going to kill Chaos myself; I can no longer feel Mariah! Where is Serena?" He asked as he sent another blast this time, reaching Mina, without meaning too she was flung to the other side of the room. All of us rushed over to help up Mina but Amy.

"Goten Son calm down before you kill someone else! There are no Dragon Balls to bring back anyone so calm yourself now! I already lost my only daughter I don't want to lose anyone else!" Amy screamed at Goten. I was kind of shocked to be seeing this kind of behavior from the two. They were always so happy around each other, moving in sync with the other. Now that the one thing that connected the both of them was gone I guess they didn't feel so connected to the other anymore. Gohan was trying reprimand Goten from doing anything as Serena finally entered the room. She noticed the condition of the place thanks to Goten's rage and rushed over to help Mina. As if she knew it was Serena, Mina was able to move and get up again. Serena noticed the sadness that all of us bared, feeling that our daughters were no longer with us. Mariah, Reza, Leah, Makayla…all of them was gone, but who knows what happened to the Asteroid Quartet? As far as I was concerned, there wasn't a way to bring them back. By now Gohan had managed to calm his brother down somewhat, he still seemed pissed off.

"I just wish I can fight with you girls. This queen thing is starting to get old. Kairavi and Rini could use some help, their energy is getting low at a drastic rate if they don't get help soon, they'll end up like the others." Serena said, as she said that I flinched along with the others. I grabbed my transformation pen and looked to the other girls, they seemed questionable about going but eventually they all copied my motion.

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

By the time all of us were transformed I just wanted to get this battle done and over with. Everyone was quickly doing goodbyes. Gohan rushed over to me as he hugged me and before he could do anything else he kissed me. I kissed back but pulled away. I gave him a comforting smile but he didn't seem to buy that I wasn't scared. I had to admit that I was but Kairavi and Rini needed help desperately, by now I felt Kairavi's energy spike almost to nothing. How is she able to still fight? Serena then came back over to us with the same solemn look as everyone else. I knew what she was feeling; Rini was just as weak as Kairavi.

"Come back, all of you. That's an order." Neo Queen Serenity demanded. All of us only smiled, knowing she was just trying to cheer us up. Serena wasn't normally like this even in front of other. All of us gathered together in a circle, grabbing each other's hand along the way. I kept my eyes on Gohan the entire time until we had to finally concentrate on the Sailor Teleport. After a minute or so I felt the glow that was telling me we were leaving, and then I felt myself flying. By the time we got to where Rini and Kairavi were I was glad we came to the rescue. Kairavi was out cold, Rini low on energy. But when I looked up my heart automatically broke for my little Leah. Kayla was passed out cold while strapped to a board. She seemed so lifeless. I tried feeling any sign of life from Kayla but she was just as gone as my daughter. I found Chaos fling an attack over to Rini. When the attack reached Rini however, her Super Saiyan glow was now completely gone. Chaos only grinned this time when he saw that he had new arrivals. He waved his hand before I knew it we were on some other planet. It seemed to be some kind of ruin. There was a majestic castle torn into almost nothing, looking like the kingdom on the moon. When we arrived on the planet, all of us combined our new attacks hopefully, doing some damage to her.

"MERCURY SNOW GLACIER!"

"MARS FLAMING SNAKE!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING GALACTICA ATTACK!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM HEART SHOWER!"

We were able to do some damage to Chaos! Chaos grew even angrier as he kept firing attacks, knocking me off of my feet, near Kayla's body. She was no longer on the board that held her lifeless body. She was passed out, no longer in her Eternal Sailor Earth attire. Seeing Kayla like this just kept breaking my heart for Leah. With no Dragon Balls, how were we going to bring anyone back? I tried getting up on my own, but an injury on my leg was giving me trouble in doing so. Thankfully Kairavi was now awake as she rushed over to dodge an attack that was coming my way.

"Nice to see you moving Princess." I said. Sailor Moonlight ignored my princess comment. Sometimes I wonder how she could be related to Serena and hate that title. I guess that's the Soldier in her talking. Kairavi got into a stance as we both did a combined attack.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING GALACTICA ATTACK!"

Thankfully this seemed to knock Chaos off of his feet. All of us waited before we did anything else. By now, since she has been fighting for so long, Rini was down on her knees, getting weaker and weaker. The thought of fighting anymore would probably be too much for the poor girl. Chaos was still passed out, but how are we going to finally rid us of this enemy?

_**RINI OR SUPER SAIYAN ETERNAL SAILOR MINI MOON POV**_

I was so glad when all of the inner soldiers were here to help. I was so weak now that my Saiyan glow was practically gone and eventually Aunt Kairavi was going to be in the same position. I was surprised that she was still Sailor Moonlight let alone me being Sailor Mini Moon. Jupiter and Moonlight rushed over to me since I was so weak. While Aunt Kairavi was in her trance like state I did most of the fighting and protected her from the attacks. I was just thankful that we had a moment of peace as all of us gathered together.

"How did you guys know we needed help?" Aunt Kairavi wondered as she clung onto Mercury.

"We felt what happened to our daughters, I'm guessing the other four are gone as well huh?" Venus asked. I flinched along with Aunt Kairavi as we recalled everyone's death again. I looked over to Kayla's body that was behind the group. She was so lifeless, the coloring in her skin was almost gone, her Sailor attire was gone too. How can someone willingly destroy someone's hope and not care about the consequences that followed? Even though I haven't gotten to know Kayla like Leah did, I still felt like I did in some odd way. Was it because of the bond she shared with my father? Or just the fact that we are Sailor Soldier sworn to protect Crystal Tokyo? Either way the pain was still there.

"What is the game plan you two?" Mars asked as she made sure Chaos was still passed out. He was thankfully; I never thought that Kameawave and Jupiter's attack would be that strong. I answered but everything was screaming at me as I was.

"We need to get Chaos out. He possessed someone just like he did with Galaxia..." I flinched as I clung onto Mercury. She caught me as I was about to hit the ground. Moonlight and I are almost out of energy, how are we going to do this?

"We could give you power girls no need to worry." Jupiter said doing the same as Mars.

As Mercury was about to say something Chaos was finally starting to stir again. All of us got ready to attack but all she did was stare at us especially the new arrivals. All of them were in front of us as they knew how weak we were. They combined an attack.

"MERCURY SNOW GLACIER!"

"MARS BURNING SNAKE ATTACK!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING GALACTICA HURRICANE!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM HEART SHOWER!"

Chaos was fully alert for this attack and was able to dodge it this time around. Mars landed in front of us as the other three were fighting. I had an idea on how we were going to get Chaos out of the body of whoever the woman was! I grabbed Aunt Kairavi and Raye and pulled them away from attacks as far away as I could. They both looked confused as I did so.

"Rini what's wrong?" Aunt Kairavi worried. I ignored her worry as I turned my attention to Mars.

"Do you think you can still summon your shield?" I asked her. She had to think for a moment about what I was talking but thankfully she answered me. Once we start doing what we were about to do, Chaos won't stop attacking us until we were dead.

"You bet I can." Mars smirked as she walked a few feet in front of us. She looked over to the other girls and somehow they seemed to know the plan. Mars began focusing fire slowly forming in her hands. "MARS FLAMING SHEILD!" she screamed as waves of fire finally escaped from her hands and started circling over us. When I looked over to my Aunt, she suddenly got a hold of my plan. She walked over to me, lifting her hands up, I copied her movement. As we were concentrating on our own Silver Crystals, I noticed a bright pink light coming out of me and a bright white light coming from Aunt Kairavi as our Crystals finally escaped from our bodies. Mars's should was down as Chaos had attacked her, knocking her off of her feet. The girls moved her out the way, near Kayla as we aimed the crystals for Chaos. Chaos was attacking anyone and everything as the light finally reached the body. The woman started screaming as I heard a different voice emerge. The body had collapsed to the ground, revealing a large dark shadow like creature I could only guess was Chaos.

"MOON CRYSTAL…!" We both shouted, but before I was able to do anything else, Chaos had sent a black wave of electricity to me, knocking me off of my feet and out cold.

_**KAIRAVI OR COSMIC SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR MOONLIGHT POV**_

Rini got knocked out before we were fully able to use both of our crystals powers! Screaming to let out my anger, I tried powering up as much as I could knowing how weak I was. I was surprised that I was able to do so, even if it was my first level. I had put my crystal back inside as I summoned wand. I just hope I will be able to kill Chaos with the energy I had instead of banishing him. I shouted the call to activate it.

"MOON ETERNAL LIGHTNING LOVE SHOWER!" I screamed as I aimed my wand for him. Chaos sent an attack my way as well, being the same attack he used on my niece. I started struggling knowing I was severely weakened, his black waves overpowering my lighting white pink. How am I going to do this without Rini? I started crying as I thought this, knowing that I was losing to Chaos. I knew I wouldn't be like my sister when it came to defeating him, I just knew it! I broke so many promises to everyone..._ Darien, Kayla, Serena, Momma, Pan, Sapphire…I'm so sorry I couldn't do this. _As the waves of black energy started creeping closer and closer to me, Chaos had managed to get my right arm, making it useless as it left my wand. I still had the wand up in the air though, attacking him. But I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

"FINALLY THE WHITEMOON KINGDOM WILL COME TO AN END; IT'S TIME TO DIE PRINCESS KAIRAVI!" Chaos laughed as he noticed what I was thinking. Black waves were slowly coming closer to me.

As if the girls heard my silent plea for help, I heard them shouting their calls. What were they doing?

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

All of their colors were starting to surround them, eventually leading their way into me. I could feel there warmth as it slowly started to swell within me. As it was going through me, it made its way through the wand! They were giving me power! The pink light was now starting to overpower Chaos's black and eventually I started seeing the lightning coming from the wand. With one more pull from me and my pink lightning waves reached Chaos, killing him not banishing him. Within one final boom Chaos was gone; no longer had I felt the negative energy that surrounded the area as he was in it. The woman's body that he had inhabited for who knows how long, was still passed out as well. My energy was completely gone as I felt my Sailor Moonlight side disappear and myself hitting the ground from the lack of energy. The girls rushed over to me as I did so.

"Kairavi!" all of them shouted, as I collapsed to the ground, no longer wanting to fight anymore. Hopefully when I wake this would have been some terrible dream…


	16. The Mother of Life

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Chaos was defeated! I was with my both of my brothers, Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta. Everyone one of us couldn't stop smiling when we had this revelation. Even Vegeta was trying to hide his pride for Kairavi, knowing she was the one who did it. They have never really gotten along to the point where it was the same relationship he had with Serena, but no matter what I can tell that he cared for her. Just stubbornly in a sense. After a minute or so I noticed Pan stopped being happy along with everyone else as her father was cheering with Goten. I left Trunks' side to go see if she was okay. For a while or so she seemed like she wanted to cry. I know what she's going through, seeing your own parent being murdered is something that you can't get out of your mind so easily. Especially them loving another.

"Pan, sweetie?" I asked her, she rubbed the tears off out her eyes.

"Did it feel like this with Grandpa?" She asked. I nodded my head yes as she leaned in for a hug. I let her do so as she cried. "I know he loves her more than anything, Lita and my mom. It just hurts to know that if she could come back she wouldn't want to so Daddy could be happy." I never said anything as I continued to hold my niece. She was so right about everything she said. Videl wouldn't want to come back because of that reason, like how Dad wouldn't come back since he believed he was a danger to me, Gohan and Goten. Either way, I always knew that my father loved me and my brothers more than I would ever know. And for a fact I know Videl would be the same with Pan. Trunks walked into the room as I was holding my niece, letting her cry onto my shirt. He never said anything as he took somewhere else, probably to where her room was. I sighed, relieved a little that Trunks had taken his turn. Vegeta and Serena both walked into the hall now, smiles on their faces.

"They should be home soon." Serena said. "How's cousin Pan?"

"She's a little down, I know the feeling. But she will heal soon." I told her honestly as I looked to Vegeta. He was the one who knew what I was talking about. Before anything else could be said between the three of us, I started getting really tense when I started feeling an energy I didn't recognize. It wasn't negative, but it felt scared, scared of where she was and what had happened to her. Everyone ran outside of the Palace, Trunks eventually coming up from behind Gohan and Goten and next to me. My eyes automatically landed on Kairavi, her uniform was gone now as a wound on her right arm was bleeding severely. I was about to rush over to her but someone had beaten us to it. Sapphire ran from the group and over to her, hugging her like he hasn't seen her in centuries. I was about to go over there as he was examining her arm but Trunks stopped me by grabbing my hand. I was shocked he would do something like this. Trunks was always a little worried about Sapphire since the whole entire Black Moon Clan incident. But Wiseman gave Sapphire that power so I have no idea why there should be any more concern. I noticed Rini clinging onto Amy. I guess Goten and I had the same thinking as we rushed up to them. Goten pushed off Rini and hugged Amy, not caring about his niece. Rini screamed as I tried helping her up. I found Jupiter, next to Venus. She was holding some woman who was wearing a black, blue and silver dress, black flowing hair, and I bet if she opened her eyes they would blue like Reza had described but who was this woman? Why did the girls bring her back? When I looked back at Venus I noticed she was caring a dead Kayla in her arms. Kayla is gone like the rest of them…tears started forming in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"She's innocent don't worry Uncle Goten!" Rini shouted as she got in front of the woman Jupiter was holding. Goten noticed the woman Jupiter was holding and was aiming to attack. Gohan wasn't going to let that happen as he jumped in front of her and I did as well, believing in my granddaughter.

"Well then who is she?" He demanded as he powered down his attack, Gohan and I taking a breath of air. No one answered Goten's question as everyone was silent. Vegeta however walked over to the woman who Lita had put on the ground now. He seemed as if he was remembering something, an old legend he must of have remembered as he was growing up.

"Vegeta, do you know something about her?" I asked him. He turned his attention back to everyone, shocked as he remembered.

"Yes I do, this is the mother of the Zodiac's, also known as the mother of life. She gave life to all of the Zodiacs, she has powers behind belief, she has the power to bring back life but she doesn't believe in killing. I guess in a sense she's passive when it comes to things like fighting. Chaos must have taken over her mind, used his own power and made her a soldier or maybe she already was one? No one would know that. I hear growing up about this woman; I just don't know her name. The soldiers that we fought were her children that Chaos probably corrupted." Vegeta explained. I looked over to Kairavi. Her face changed from curiousity to regret within a heartbeat. Sapphire did all he could to calm her but the look never disappeared.

"She's not badly hurt is she?" Serena worried.

"No, just knocked out." Vegeta said. As Vegeta finished speaking the woman started waking up. When she did her blue eyes looked at everyone, scared, shocked and just overwhelmed. After a minute or so I went down to her, level trying to calm her.

"You won't be harmed here, don't worry about that." I comforted her. She smiled as I had helped her up. She looked around again as he eyes finally focused on Serena, Kairavi and Rini. She walked over to them and curtsied. This movement only seemed to annoy Kairavi but it never fazed Serena and Rini.

"Neo Queen Serenity, I am so very sorry for what my children have done to your home. We were controlled by Chaos. I had no idea Chaos had been released from the Legendary Sailor Soldier when he attacked our home, killing my husband and corrupting everyone in sight. I deeply apologize for any damage I may have caused in the process and if there is anyone you wish to bring back I can do so now, and only this one time. My power is limited unfortunately and I'll only be able to do this again in another century." The woman said. Serena made her rise from her stance as she looked from her sister and daughter, letting them take the lead.

"Can you revive my friends? The Sailor Soldiers that you mostly targeted when you were corrupted?" Kairavi asked, trying to find the right words to use.

"Of course I can Princess Kairavi." The woman smiled. She glided to where no one was standing as she began to concentrate. A big bright bluish white light started illuminating from her body as she began focusing on her power. It was rising, from whatever she was doing. Very slowly each girl started reappearing in the bright light and I couldn't be happier to see them. When the light was gone the woman seemed really weak again as Vegeta tried catching her before she fell. All of the girls were standing in disbelief as they kept looking down on themselves trying to remember what happened to them. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Goten all rushed to their daughters, crying like crazy as they were hugging each other. I don't think I have ever seen my twin brother so relieved before. As Lita was hugging her daughter I started hearing some stirring coming from Kayla's side. She was back alive! As Gohan was about to tell Leah something, Leah rushed over to her, asking her billions of questions in the process. Lita was right behind her the entire time, telling Leah to calm down and give her some breathing air.

"What happened to me? It feels like something was ripped out of me or something…" She trailed off as she was rubbing her head.

"You had the Dove of hope, Princess Elena." The woman said. Kayla started getting defensive as she got out her transformation pen, she was the only one who did so, and the other girls were looking to me to see if anything negative was coming from her but I was showing no signs of this.

"I have restored your hope. I was kind of hoping you might remember my name from your past life, my name is Elasia. The mother of Zodiacs." She smiled as she looked down on Kayla. Kayla dropped her transformation pen to her side as she began to calm down a little, trying to remember Elasia. Her face finally filled with recognition as she walked up to her, leaving Leah to look a little defensive.

"Now I do remember you Elasia! You were in charge of things that concerned life weren't you?" She wondered as she looked to find Darien. He was nowhere in site surprisingly but this didn't seem to faze Kayla's suspicion.

"Yes I was and still am. You were brought back by my power, as a debt to doing to what I have done. I deserve to go home alone as I let Chaos destroy yours almost entirely. I understand that. Thank you Neo Queen Serenity for sparing me in that honor." Elasia had told everyone as she started walking off. Kayla looked from Elasia to Serena, thinking. Before Elasia could go any further, Leah had grabbed Elasia by the arm and back over to Serena, knowing exactly what Kayla was thinking.

"Do you think you could do something about that Neo Queen Serenity?" Leah asked her. Elasia only looked on confused as Serena thought for moment. She looked over to me, then Vegeta. I only smiled as Vegeta smirked. Was Leah wanting Serena to bring back all of the Zodiac children? How would she be able to do all of that just by herself?

"But using that kind of power all just by her might be too much, she's going to need some kind of help from a few certain princesses…" Trunks urged Kairavi and Rini. It took Rini a while to get what Trunks was saying but thankfully she was able to catch on. Kairavi on the other hand gave her father a dirty look, he shrugged it off, being used to it by now.

Serena, Rini and Kairavi all joined together in a small circle, starting to concentrate. A bright glow from each of them started illuminating, but for some reason I noticed Kairavi was having some trouble as hers finally began to glow a second later. Was it because she was so weak from her battle with Chaos? I started worrying that she may not have enough energy and suggest that girls that were just revived give her some more but Trunks stopped me before I could. I sighed knowing that it was the right thing to do to let Kairavi do this on her own. She would be so mad if I have ever intervened with something like this. Behind the girls in shimmering lights I saw twelve people reform behind them, no longer in a Sailor Soldier form. They had nothing evil about them at all anymore as the light from the girls finally disappeared. Kairavi collapsed to the ground as the light vanished. Sapphire rushed over to her in a hurry, hoping that she would be okay. I looked over to Elasia to find that she was stunned to see her children in front of her, no longer corrupted by Chaos's influence. It took Vegeta to finally get her moving again as her children hugged her. As Aries was about to reach her mother, another thing of light started forming beside all of them. It was a man, dressed in what would be a king's attire. Elasia rushed to the man's arms, crying hysterically. Aries started speaking for her mother and siblings.

"Thank you for your kindness towards us Neo Queen Serenity. I know I haven't been myself lately, this means the world to my family." Aries smiled as she curtsied. Serena only smiled as she made her leave the stance.

"You shouldn't thank me, thank them. They came up with it." Serena said as she gestured towards Kayla and Leah, who were holding each other's hands now. Aries only smiled as she said thank you to the two of them as she rejoined with her family. All of them eventually gathered together, holding each other's hands, and left for their home after another round of goodbyes. Serena smiled as she finally looked down on Kairavi, who Sapphire was holding in his arms. "My sister finally killed Chaos. I just wish I had done it the first time around." Serena said as everyone was slowly starting to return to the Palace. It was only me, Serena, Sapphire holding Kairavi, Trunks, Vegeta, and Rini that was left. Even Rini looked like she could pass out for the rest of the afternoon.

"It's not like you could have known this would have happened Serena, it's not your fault." Trunks reassured her. Was Serena all of the sudden feeling guilty about only banishing him to the farther sides of space? I was starting to feel that coming off of my first daughter as everyone else but Trunks, Serena and I were left in the hallway. Serena had stopped suddenly as she turned to face us.

"Trunks is right you know." I said, hating to admit that. Even Trunks had the look of shock written on his face. I ignored it for the time being. "But now that Chaos is finally gone and he was the reason for all of our past enemies, then everything should be fine for us." I told her as she randomly hugged me. I welcomed it, missing this kind of attention from my girls. Trunks eventually joined in.

"I know Momma." She told me as she continued to hug me. After a minute or so she let go and went off to the others. I started smiling again as Trunks took notice of this, grabbing my hand, making me stop walking myself.

"Do you really think it's over? All of the fighting I mean?" He asked. I only smiled as I went to hug him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"I would like to believe so." I told him as he made me look back up at him, finger under my chin. He kissed me then and I couldn't help but feel comforted by the moment of peace of between us. I know I have said that everything was going to be peaceful before after a huge battle so I'm not going to say it. What I will say though is that right now, I'll just enjoy the peaceful time I have now with my family, and when a new enemy seems to want to try and destroy my family, you would best believe that we will be ready. That I will be ready.


	17. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE **_

_**TWENTY YEARS LATER **_

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Another twenty years have gone by since we have killed Chaos, the ultimate force that we had ever faced. Something's have been changed but only concerning family and a few certain soldiers. Serena had stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity not too long ago, and now Rini was training to take her place in the throne until her daughter Trinity will be old enough to do so for Rini. Ever since Serena had stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity, she has been training on her free time with Vegeta; sometimes Darien joining along with her, he can finally withstand a Saiyan's attack. Serena is able to become Sailor Moon again, using her Eternal Form. She has been trying to see if she can reach her ultimate form, Sailor Cosmos. She hasn't been able to yet but I have a feeling she would be getting close.

Kairavi and Sapphire on the other hand have been busy themselves. Over the course of the last twenty years, I have three new grandchildren. Liam was the oldest out of the three, being a splitting image of his father, dark blue hair and eyes but has the personality of Kairavi, sometimes a little blunt, and hurtful but protective to no end of his fraternal twin siblings. Let's just say just like Kairavi, Liam and Vegeta don't get along. Unlike his mother before him though, Sapphire doesn't really like to fight like the rest of his Saiyan family. His thinking sixteen year old mentality is mainly "Why train or fight when it's peaceful?" I always imagine my father getting a shocked look on his face hearing one of his grandchildren saying that. The second children to be born were Aidan and Abigail, the twins. Originally Kairavi was supposed to have only Aidan, but Abigail was a complete shock. When Kairavi had these two, she automatically reminded me of my own mother. Unlike Goten and I though, Aidan was the oldest out of the two by five minutes having Abigail being the youngest. Aidan and Abby are the complete opposite of each other. Aidan, who is only fourteen along with his sister, is already a mini version of Gohan and me when we were younger. He loves to study, is quite, and respectful. Over all a good kid. Even though he may act like his great uncle and grandmother, he looks more like Kairavi every day, Lavender hair but with a little blue streak on the side. Since he thinks the same way as his brother he doesn't train either, a tragedy according to Vegeta. Abby on the other hand loves to train which something you would normally see her do is. This made Vegeta extremely happy when he discovered thinking he gained back a sparring partner. Sometimes I wonder how much discipline Kairavi and Sapphire are doing on Abigail since she seems to be getting into trouble almost every day. Abby never listens to authority meaning me, Trunks, her own parents, Serena, Darien, anyone really. Sometimes I wonder how she has been able to survive with Kairavi's temper. Now that I think about it, Kairavi acted exactly like this growing up but it disintegrated overtime thankfully. But with Abigail it doesn't seem like it won't be going away anytime soon. Abigail is the only who really trains out of the three children. She is able to become a Super Saiyan, like everyone before her thanks to all of her training with not only Serena, Vegeta, but also my third niece, Daniela.

After the battle of Chaos Gohan and Lita finally got married, knowing that's exactly what Videl would have wanted. She wanted them to be happy and so that's what they did. It was a hard adjustment at first with Leah and Pan but eventually they accepted everything that was happening. A few years after they got married, they both decided to have another child; they had another girl by the name of Daniela Son. Unlike her mother she wasn't a Sailor Soldier but she did decide to become a Super Saiyan like her cousin Abigail. That's one main thing Daniela and Abby both have in common but for some reason these two just don't get along. Whenever they would be fighting it would be like watching a female version of my father and Vegeta all over again. Sometimes we even have to remind them that they are inside the Crystal Palace before they began fighting, just so they won't destroy the palace that Serena and Kairavi worked so hard to create.

The last I have heard all of the old and new generation of Sailor Soldiers have been living their lives peacefully as well. Mariah had actually decided on quitting on being a Sailor Soldier for the time being so she could be like her mother, helping other people who desperately needed it. Reza ended up as priestess finally after she started her dream after the battle had ended. Her mother had helped her mostly as she went through some pretty tough training on her part. It seemed with what Raye was doing was harsh but she told me it was only part of the job so I let it slide. Leah on the other never quit her Soldier side, knowing that's what she was meant to do along with Kayla. Over the years Kayla and Leah finally got married after Gohan and Lita, a few years after I believe. They are just as happy as they were when they were fighting Chaos. Makayla and Mina started a little mother, daughter singing group during the peaceful times. Since the whole world knew who they were, they never had to worry about needing to hide their Soldier sides while performing. Sometimes they even transformed into their soldier forms just for the fun of it.

Since Rini and Helios weren't exactly king and queen yet so the Asteroid Quartet decided on venturing outside of the palace for a while until Rini had her coronation. Cere Cere quickly became a famous designer, everyone was always wanting her to design something for them rather it was normal outfit or a wedding dress, and she'd be able to do that. Ves Ves decided on staying in the palace she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, the only person she would answer to now was Rini or Trinity sometimes Helios. Jun Jun and Para Para moved out of the palace for a little while as well since they started up their own circus act for the people to enjoy, over the course of the last twenty years they have been on tour every other year.

Trunks and I were still the same as ever. Lately though, without Trunks knowing, I have been feeling like something is missing my life. I have no idea why this could be. I am as happy as I ever could be, a large family that I have always wanted when I was younger, a loving and gorgeous husband, kids, no fighting. But what could it be? Was it because that everything has been repetitive within the last two decades that it was now slowly becoming boring again? At the thought I sighed as I entered the Training Center, over the years because of Abby and Dani's fights we had to make the arena in the Training Center larger then it was before. Just like my father and Vegeta, they were going to need a whole other planet if they ever want a fight to prove who is stronger. The only other people that were there were Serena and Vegeta, watching Abigail and Daniela fight. None of them have decided to power up yet which was actually kind of shocking. When I walked next to Vegeta, he told me what was going on.

"The girls are betting who go on the longest without power up into a Super Saiyan, Abby seems to be winning." Vegeta smirked as he continued to watch his granddaughters disappear and then reappear with harmful attacks. The Training Center was a wreck; you can see black marks where the attack hit that certain spot. Serena seemed worried as she watched her niece and cousin fight.

"I just hope they realize they are in the palace! It took a lot of work from me and Kairavi to build this freaking place!" Serena yelled hoping that they would catch on and stop the fighting. Dani was the only who had heard her cousin's plea. She had stopped fighting when she did, while Abby decided on using a ki blast to knock her on the ground. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Dani looked pissed at Abby, who was still floating in the air above her.

"You cheated, I wasn't paying attention!" Dani yelled as she got back into a stance. I tried my best to not start laughing. I swear watching this girl was like watching my father and Vegeta all over again at my very first World Martial Arts tournament. Dani had my father's fairness of a fight while all Abby cared about was winning and proving to be stronger.

"You should always be paying attention to the person you're fighting, isn't that right Grandpa Vegeta?" Abby smirked as she looked over to him; Vegeta did the same back, agreeing with her.

"She's right Daniela." Vegeta ended up laughing, no longer being able to control it. I eventually joined him. This was beginning to be too much. Ignoring Serena's help, Daniela started charging after Abby again. Vegeta agreeing with her seemed to be the motivation to keep her going. I have no idea why but sometimes looking at these two makes me miss my father more and more lately. I have no idea why I keep comparing the two, it hard not too at some points. Serena notices something was wrong with me before Vegeta could say anything else.

"Are you okay Momma?" Serena worried as she walked over to me. After Serena stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity, our bonds as mother and daughter have gotten a closer over the years, the same going with Kairavi. She can tell when something is wrong with me before it is spoken or seen before anyone else, the same thing going with her sister.

"Yeah I will be Serena, no need to worry." I told her, when she looked over to Vegeta it seemed as if she didn't believe me. She shrugged it off knowing I wasn't going to be spilling any time soon, maybe to Trunks but not her. The girls were still fighting as Gohan and Goten entered the room a half an hour later. I was still surprised that the girls were going this far with it. Wouldn't someone run out of energy by now? I know I would have turned into Super Saiyan hours ago if I was fighting someone like Abby, when it comes to Abby she can be very aggressive when it comes to fighting.

Out of nowhere it seemed like, I started hearing a voice that I haven't heard in years. It was my father! The girls stopped once they heard his voice and I automatically went to my feet along with Vegeta and Serena. Everyone remained passive but still on guard in case something happened out of the ordinary. Then again, hearing my father's voice was not in the norm either.

"_Hey can anyone hear me? Gohan, Gabriella and Goten, you guys there?" _Dad asked. I looked up thinking that I would be able to see him reappear before me but none of that was happening.

"Yeah we can hear you Dad, what's going on?" Gohan wondered as Daniela flew down next to her father.

"_Don't worry guys! It's good news for once! I decided I'm coming home for good!" _he shouted cheerful, the smile on my face grew larger as I heard my father say this. _"I have so much good credit from everything that I have done in my old life I guess there now just making a decision on to bring me back! I'll be over in a little bit I just have a few things to take care of here but I'll be there soon!" _Dad's cheering voice through the Training Center. Even Vegeta was trying to contain his excitement.

"Seriously Grandpa G? You're coming back? This is so cool!" Serena cheered.

"_Yeah it's going to be great seeing you guys again, if I would have I would have been down there sooner but they wouldn't let me."_ I could hear him pouting over it. _"I'll see you all very soon!"_ he said as his voice disappeared as if it never came at all. My father was returning home! A feeling about this conversation though made me a little confused. Why did they all of the sudden want to bring back my father? He has been gone for more than a few centuries. Maybe as long as Crystal Tokyo was formed. What's going to happen that we're going to need my father's help?


End file.
